Objectif
by Alnihan
Summary: J'avais maintenant 4 objectifs: Réussir mes ASPICS, aider Harry a tué Voldemort, Arrêter cette rumeur et Régler cette histoire avec cet abruti de Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Une nouvelle histoire qui change de la dernière. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture. DJ.**

**#. Chapitre 1. Sommeil, prends moi.**

- Que voulais tu que je fasse Ronald ? Hurlai-je, Que je lui enlève des points de façon totalement arbitraire comme lui le fait ? Je ne suis pas une Serpentarde et il n'a rien fait qui justifierait que je lui enlève des points à ce moment là.

- Tu le fais pas parce que t'as peur de lui ouais, hurla à son tour le roux.

J'allais le tuer, faire des morceaux de son corps et l'immoler. Ensuite je ferais une danse de la joie autour des flammes. Un bon feu de joie. Moi avoir peur de Drago Malfoy ? On aura tout entendu. Ce mec avait vraiment des problèmes. Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez à faire entre les cours, mes devoirs de Préfets, Harry et cette persistante rumeur qui disait que. Je devais arrêter d'y penser c'était vraiment mauvais pour moi. A chaque fois je perdais le contrôle et je manquais de tuer quelqu'un.

- Je.. Je.. Quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

Non mais ça c'est la meilleure. Je ne resterais pas dans la même pièce que quelqu'un qui pense ça de moi. Je me levais et ramassais précipitamment mes parchemins, mes livres et ma plume. Pour qui se prenait ce sal petit ! Arf pas d'insultes.

- Mais Herm où tu vas ? Demanda Harry qui jusqu'à présent l'avait lâchement fermé.

Faux frère. Il avait essayé de passer pour monsieur invisible et n'avait même pas tenter de faire taire son idiot d'ami.

- Dans la salle des Préfets.

Je ramassais ma cape et me dirigeai vers le tableau. J'eus quand même le temps d'entendre Ron dire dans sa barbe que j'allais le retrouver. Je le haïssais. Je le haïssais.

Je marchais d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs. Nous étions à la mi octobre et Harry et l'idiot-qui-lui-servait-d'ami avaient déjà pris du retard dans leurs cours. En gentille amie, j'avais accepté de les aider et avait passé mon mercredi après midi avec ces idiots. Oui maintenant Harry faisait aussi parti de la catégorie des crétins. La prochaine fois, ils iront voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Et puis la raison de ces éclats de voix étaient si stupides. En se rendant vers la Salle Commune, nous avions échangés de banales insultes avec Malfoy, jusque là rien de bien anormal. Seulement étant maintenant Préfet en Chef avec cet abruti, Ron me suppliait d'enlever des points à ce sal blond. Seulement je ne pouvais pas et ce pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord si je lui en enlevais il m'en enlèverait et ça ne s'arrêterait pas. Et deuxièmement il n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Et ce n'est pas parce que lui enlevait des points à n'importe qui pour n'importe quoi que je m'abaisserais à son niveau. C'était hors de question. J'allais donc vers la salle de Réunion des Préfets, seul privilège dû à ce statut. En effet, je conservais ma chambre et ma salle de bain dans le dortoir Gryffondor. Moi qui avait espéré avoir la paix en ayant mes propres appartements, je m'étais mise la baguette dans l'œil. Je soupirais, Merlin me haïssait. Sans compter que c'était ma dernière année, celle des ASPICS. Et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'on me fasse dévier de mes objectifs qui étaient au nombre de deux. Tout d'abord, avoir mes ASPICS et ensuite aider Harry à tuer Voldemort.

J'arrivais enfin devant la Porte de la salle et prononçais le mot de passe. Le tableau, un très vieux monsieur avec un monocle à l'air hautain me répondit que ce n'était pas le bon mot de passe. Comment ça ce n'était pas le bon mot de passe ?

- Excusez moi Monsieur mais c'est le mot de Passe que l'on m'a donné.

- Il a été changé il y a environ une heure mademoiselle par votre jeune ami.

Jeune ami de mes fesses oui. Malfoy était mort. Je saluais de la tête le tableau et partit à la recherche de cet abruti. J'hésitais à aller prendre la carte des Maraudeurs de Harry. Mais si je rencontrai l'idiot-qui-lui-servait-d'ami, je ne crois pas que j'aurais assez de volonté pour ne pas lui foutre mon poing dans sa sale tête. Ou alors je pourrais lui voler la carte. J'avais le mot de passe, j'avais tout pour. Je partis donc en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. J'irais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre, j'irais prendre la carte, j'irais demander le mot de passe à Malfoy et je ferais le chemin inverse. Ca me paraissait être un bon plan. Je pense que c'était même un excellent plan. Je souris, satisfaite de mon génie. Mon plan se passa comme prévu et je me dirigeais maintenant dans le Parc où était Malfoy. Tout seul d'ailleurs, mais bon je m'en fichais de ce qu'il y faisait tant qu'il me donnait le mot de passe. Je le trouvais debout, face au lac.

- Malfoy, appellais-je.

Il ne bougea pas. Il était sourd ou il se fichait de moi. Je prendrais la deuxième réponse. Je m'avançais donc jusqu'à lui et me racla bruyamment la gorge. Il ne daigna pas me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sang de Bourbe ?

En temps normal j'aurais souligné le fait qu'il m'appelle Sang de Bourbe mais là j'avais vraiment besoin de ce foutu mot de passe. Si je commençais à l'insulter, il ne me le donnerait jamais. Je pris donc une profonde inspiration.

- Le mot de passe de la salle des Préfets.

Il souriait maintenant. De son sourire qui voulait dire traînes-toi-à-mes-pieds-je-ferais-peut-être-quelque-chose. Je le haïssais, Merlin que je le haïssais.

-Pourquoi te le donnerais je ?

Parce que je suis Préfet Ducon. Non mais quel abruti par Merlin. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire et je retenais à grande peine ma fureur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Je ne pris pas la peine de remarquer qu'il ne se défendait pas, j'étais trop occuper à l'étrangler.

- Miss Granger !

Je me stoppais net. C'était McGonagall. Je prenais conscience que Malfoy était allongé par terre, que j'étais à califourchon sur lui, mes mains autour de son cou. Je me levais donc de la façon la plus digne que je pouvais et époussetais ma jupe. J'hésitais entre donner des explications ou faire comme si tout était normal. A mes côtés, se tenait l'infâme Drago Malfoy. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil et constatai avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas un cheveux de travers alors qu'on aurait di de moi que je venais de me faire écraser par un troupeau d'Hippogriffes.

- Miss Granger ! Vous êtes entrée dans les dortoirs masculins des Gryffondor et je vous retrouve maintenant à.. À batifoler avec Monsieur Malfoy dans l'herbe.

Serait-elle en train d'insinuer que je.. ? Oh par Merlin ! Et Malfoy qui retenait un sourire, je le tuerais. Tout est de sa faute. Attendez elle croit qu'il y a quelque chose entre moi et cet abruti. Non pas elle.

- Madame, je ne batifolais pas avec Malfoy.

- Alors que faisiez vous ?

- Oui Granger, explique ce que tu étais en train de me faire.

Connard. Je prie une teinte écarlate. Valait il mieux lui faire croire que j'avais une relation avec Malfoy ou avouer que je tentais de l'étrangler ? Les deux propositions étaient tentantes. J'avais ma fierté quand même et il était hors de question que je la perde à cause de cet idiot.

- Madame je tentais de lui faire avouer le mot de passe de la Salle des Préfets. Malfoy l'a changé et n'a pas cru bon de me le donner. Je fis un grand sourire à Malfoy qui était redevenu sérieux.

- Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Je lui aurais donner si elle m'avait laissé parler. Au lieu de ça, elle m'a sauté dessus comme une hystérique en me menaçant de mille maux.

Mais quel menteur ! C'était tout simplement incroyable de mentir autant.

- 20 points en moins chacun pour vous être battus. 10 points en moins pour vos mensonges. Miss Granger vous viendrez dans mon bureau à 18h pour cette histoire de dortoir. Si vous batifolez ainsi il est normal que vos notes s'en ressentent.

Et elle partit. J'étais choquée. Elle pensait que j'étais une gourgandine comme dirait celui-qui-fut-mon-ami. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui me fit un sourire exaspérant avant de partir. C'est ça, va te pendre, pauvre mec. Je soupirais je venais de perdre mon après midi. Tout ça à cause de Ron. Si cet abruti ne s'était pas énervé à cause de Malfoy. En y réfléchissant bien tout était de la faute de Malfoy. Ron s'était énervé à cause de lui. J'étais rentrée dans le dortoirs des garçons à cause de lui. McGonagall m'avait punie à cause de lui. Et je n'avais toujours pas ce foutu mot de passe. Merlin me haïssait. Je décidais que n'ayant pas d'endroits où aller, j'allais rester à cet endroit. Après tout il ne faisait pas très froid et j'étais fatiguée. Un bon petit somme faisait toujours du bien. Il faisait nuit. Merde, j'avais du dormir plus longtemps que prévu. Je regardais ma montre. 19h36. Le repas avait commencé et j'avais loupé mon rendez vous chez McGonagall. J'étais morte. Je courus jusque dans la Grande Salle. Je pris place à côté d'Harry et en face de l'idiot-qui-lui-servait-d'ami. Ils en étaient au plat de résistance.

- Pourquoi t'as de l'herbe dans les cheveux ?

Vérité ? Mensonge ? Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. J'hésitais.

- Je me suis endormie dans le Parc.

Je regardais ailleurs pour lui faire croire que c'était sans importance. Pour ne pas qu'il me pose plus de questions. Je croisais le regard de Malfoy. Il me fit un petit sourire ironique et essuya sa veste. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien sur sa veste. Je regardais la mienne et constata qu'elle était plein d'herbes. J'essuyais le plus gros et fit un doigt à Malfoy, qui ricana. Apparemment il n'avait pas été se pendre. Dommage. Je commençais à manger sous l'œil de Harry. Ca y est il était soupçonneux.

- C'était quoi cet échange avec Malfoy, chuchota-t-il.

Avais-je déjà di que j'étais dans la merde ? Non parce que là ça me semblait évident. Ne me dis pas que la rumeur et vrai ! Il avait parlé tout haut et la moitié de la table me dévisageait.

- Enfin voyons Harry.

Je fis un sourire crispé à l'assemblée de curieux et tirait le garçon-à-la-tête-d'épouvantail près de moi pour pouvoir chuchoter.

- J'ai étranglé Malfoy dans le parc et on est tombés par terre. McGonagall nous a surpris et a cru que je batifolais avec. Harry s'étouffa dans son verre. Donc pour se foutre de moi, cet abruti vient de me faire remarquer que j'avais de l'herbe partout. Il me regardait suspicieusement. Il semblait douter de la véracité de mes propos. Vive les amis !

- Mais et la rumeur ?

Mais il allait me lâcher avec cette rumeur. Comme di précédemment c'est une rumeur. Ca faisait deux semaines que tout le monde me persécutait avec. Bande d'abrutis. Je décidais donc de l'ignorer puisque apparemment sa confiance envers moi était limitée. Je décidais donc de bouder très dignement. QU'est-ce que j'allais faire avec McGonagall ? J'avais loupé un entretien avec elle pour sans doute me prendre une punition sans raison valable. J'étais morte, morte, morte. Je devrais peut être aller trouver quelque chose pour conjurer la malchance. Devait bien exister un sort dans la genre je sais pas moi.. Des croyances vaudous ou quelque chose du genre. Et si j'allais me coucher et que je décidais que cette journée était un mauvais rêve ? Devais-je aller voir McGonagall pour lui expliquer mon absence maintenant ou demain ? Courage ou lâcheté ? Lâcheté. Après tout, je n'avais rien fait de bien aujourd'hui autant continuer. Je me levais donc de table et partit vers la Salle commune. Je devais faire quelque chose à propos de cette stupide rumeur avant que ça n'empire. Je soupirais. J'avais donc maintenant 3 objectifs: réussir mes ASPICS, aider Harry à tuer Voldemort et arrêter cette rumeur. Je passais le tableau, me mit en pyjama et entrait dans mon lit. Je constatais avec bonheur que je pourrais sans doute m'endormir avant que Lavande et compagnie n'entre dans cette chambre. J'avais totalement faux puisque quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient là en train de piailler à propos de choses et d'autres.

- Dis moi Hermione, me lança Lavande Brown peste de son Etat, la rumeur vraie ou fausse ?

Ca devait faire quatorze longs soirs où elle me posait la même question. Et ma réponse était invariablement la même.

- Faux Lavande. Je t'ai déjà di que je ne lui trouvais rien d'intéressant.

- Enfin c'est Drago Malfoy. Si je n'aimais pas mon RonRon, j'aimerais Drago.

Et c'était reparti pour une tirade sur _Qu'est-ce que j'aime chez mon RonRon._ Pas de méprises, je n'aimais plus Ron ni rien mais par Merlin ce qu'elle était énervante à parler de lui tout le temps. Sommeil prends moi.

**#.#.#.#.**

Nouvelle journée pour une nouvelle Hermione. Je m'étirais avant de me lever. Je réussis quand même à me prendre les pieds dans mon drap avant de m'étaler par terre. Bon si la journée commençait mal, elle ne pourrait que s'arranger. Lorsque je descendais à la Salle Commune totalement prête, je constatais que mon ami et celui-qui-le-fut ne m'attendaient pas. Ce dernier devait avoir faim comme d'habitude. J'allais donc d'un pas tranquille vers la Grande Salle. Je passais tranquillement les portes quand je vis que tout le monde s'étaient retournés vers moi. OK, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je regardais ce que j'avais. Mes cheveux étaient OK, mes vêtements OK, mon visage aussi alors quoi ? Je haussais les épaules et me dirigeais vers la table. Harry me jeta un regard noir et me tendis le journal de Poudlard. Et là, en plein milieu de la page un photo de Malfoy et moi. Avec en gros titres **LA RUMEUR CONFIRMEE**. OK la journée ne pouvait pas être pire. En regardant la photo, on voyait Malfoy tombé dans l'herbe moi accrochée à sa chemise. Pour ensuite atterrir à califourchon sur lui, mes mains sur son cou semblaient juste posées et on me voyait me baisser et ça s'arrêtait là. On dirait une scène _tendre_ où je m'apprêtais à embrasser cet abruti.

- C'est un tissu de mensonge Harry. Je te le jure.

Il soupira, semblant tirailler entre me croire ou croire les « preuves » du journal.

- On ne peut pas faire mentir des photos Hermione.

- Harry je ne l'aime pas et là je m'apprêtais à l'étrangler. Je peux le jurer sur ma Magie.

Je vis à son visage se détendre qu'il me croyait. Il m'adressa un petit sourire et recommença à manger. Cette journée allait être un Enfer. Je le sentais, je le savais. Il m'apparaissait incroyable qu'il puisse en être autrement. Et puis moi et Malfoy mais ils étaient tous fous. Tous fous. Malfoy entra dans la Grande Salle et alla à sa table sans prêter attention aux regards tournés vers lui. Il s'asseya et en regarda par le journal. Cet enfant de Salaud savait. Ca se trouve il en avait fait exprès pour que je sois discréditée et qu'il raconte partout que je suis une folle. J'avais 4 objectis: Réussir mes ASPICS, Aider Harry à tuer Voldemort, Arrêter cette rumeur et Régler cette histoire avec Malfoy.

**Reviews per favor :D.**

**DJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite. DJ.**

* * *

**#. Chapitre 2. Activités Nocturnes.**

Comme prévue la matinée avait été un Enfer. J'avais eu le droit à des tas de remarques désobligeantes du genre « Je savais que t'étais une dominatrice » ou « Tiens t'es pas vierge ? ». Si au début, j'avais décidé d'expliquer patiemment à chacun de ces crétins la vérité, j'avais maintenant décidé de purement et simplement les ignorer. J'avais pardonné à Ron notre intercaltion d'hier au moment où il colla un pain à un abruti de Serdaigle qui me demandait si la liste pour passer dans mon lit était longue. Ha ha ha. Je l'avais di hilarant et classe. Enfin bref, comme si la matinée n'était pas assez affreuse, nous commencions par deux heures interminables de Potion avec les Serpentard. A un moment de faiblesse où je me pris la tête entre les mains, Rogue me fit savamment remarquer que je devrais utiliser mes nuits à dormir à la place d'autres activités de chambre. Je lui ai donc demander s'il était sûr de savoir ce qu'impliquaient ces autres activités. J'ai donc été envoyer dans le Bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. J'entrais dans son repaire où il m'invita à prendre un siège avant de me proposer un bonbon que j'acceptais.

- Alors Miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Il semblait joyeux, presque heureux que je sois là. Comme si le début de la fin de ma vie de rat-de-bibliothèque-à-qui-personne-ne-prete-attention-et-que-ça-arrange le satisfaisait. Bah, il devait avoir une idée bien précise derrière la tête. Et puis comme je-sais-plus-qui a di, il n'y a qu'un pas entre le génie et la folie.

- Le Professeur Rogue m'a envoyé dans votre Bureau après une remarque désobligeante de ma part sur ses activités nocturnes.

Et voilà qu'il me souriait.

- J'ai entendu dire que vos activités nocturnes étaient assez variées Miss Granger.

Han, han. Etouffe toi avec tes bonbons et laisse-moi tranquille.

Une pelle que j'aille m'enterrer dans la Foret Interdite. Il n'essayait pas sérieusement de me faire parler de ma non-relation avec Malfoy ? Bon alors écoutez Professeur mon but dans la vie est de tuer Malfoy après l'avoir bien humilié. La photo sur le journal est en vérité une preuve de tentative d'homicide. Oui, je me voyais bien lui raconter ça. Je crois qu'il attendait une réponse. Par Gryffondor, je devais être écarlate à l'heure qu'il était.

- A vrai dire Professeur, il ne..

- Mais voilà votre ami d'activités.

Une corde et un arbre cette fois. Si cet abruti n'avait pas été capable d'aller se pendre, je le ferais. S'il faut me sacrifier pour que mon honneur soit sauf alors soit. Malfoy venait d'entrer dans le bureau. Et Dumbledore nous regardait à tour de rôle comme s'il voyait quelque chose. Et voilà qu'il me fixait. Il semblait attendre quelque chose de moi mais quoi ? Mon petit bonhomme si vous avez la stupide envie que je ne lève ne serait-ce que la tête pour le saluer, c'est que les bonbons vous ont rendu fous. Je baissais donc la tête pour admirer mes chaussures. D'ailleurs il y avait une trace de boue sur le côté. Ca faisait vraiment pas classe. Devrais-je la frotter contre le pied du bureau ou serait-ce malpoli ? Telle était la question.

- Monsieur Malfoy un bonbon ? Asseyez vous. Que venez vous faire ici avec Miss Granger ?

Après s'être assis et avoir refusé le bonbon en question, il répondit avec une voix passablement ennuyée.

- Je ne suis pas là avec Miss Granger. Le Professeur Rogue m'a demandé d'aller dans votre bureau car j'ai poussé Pansy dans un chaudron sans faire exprès. Il a pensé que c'était intentionnel de ma part.

Malfoy l'avait jeté dedans en en faisant exprès, ça sautait aux yeux. J'imaginais bien la scène. Cette cruche aurait presque été supplier Rogue de la punir elle à la place de Malfoy. Pathétique! Je l'imaginais bien se roulant par terre comme le Bouledogue qu'elle était. Ca me donnerait presque envie de rire. Presque. Parce qu'en fait je me demandais toujours ce que Dumbledore comptait faire de moi. Et de Malfoy. Une punition bien cruelle serait apprécié de ma part. Je veux du sang. Par Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, je devais arrêter de fréquenter Harry et Ron et de, ne serait-ce que, respirer le même air que Malfoy.

- Je vais être obligé de vous punir mes jeunes amis.

Et tout ça avec le sourire, mon livre préféré qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Peut être voulait-il secrètement que je tues Malfoy ? Je serais donc un pion, ça par contre c'était mauvais pour mon orgueil. A cheval donné, on ne regarde pas la tête. Ou une expression du genre.

- Vous viendrez avec moi en mission pour l'Ordre. Monsieur Malfoy fait partie de l'Ordre.

Pincez moi je rêve. Dumbledore venait d'évoquer l'Ordre du Phénix devant cette sale fouine de Malfoy. J'hésitais entre hurler, frapper Dumbledore ou tuer Malfoy. Peut être les trois en même temps, qui pouvais savoir ? Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? Le Sang de Bourbe hier c'était la nostalgie qui l'assaillait ? Je jetai un regard noir à ce pauvre-mec-mentalement-dépourvu qui me fit un grand sourire genre ça te-la-coupes-hein-? S'il savait ce que j'allais lui couper moi, il ferait moins le malin. Idiot du village.

- Pourrait-on avoir des détails sur la mission Professeur ?

- Mais très certainement Miss Granger. Nous partons dans la Forêt Interdite.

Malfoy était devenu livide et le monstre en moi trépignait de joie. J'étais comblée de voir sa peur aussi grande, ça me donnait envi de danser.

- Au fait Miss Granger, le Professeur McGonagall m'a informé de votre intrusion dans les dortoirs des garçons de Gryffondor puis de vos batifolages - pour reprendre ses termes exacts - avec Monsieur Malfoy ici présent.

Vieille chouette ! Elle aurait pas pu garder ça pour elle !

- Je ne batifolais pas avec Malfoy Professeur.

Il désigna du regard la Gazette où la photo de Malfoy et moi bougeait indéfiniment. Je voulais l'arracher.

- Je tentais de l'étrangler Monsieur. repris-je en sérieux.

- Voyons, Miss Granger, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Vous êtes tous les deux très mignons.

Avais-je déjà envisager le suicide par défenestration ?

- Professeur, je suis navré de vous apprendre qu'un Malfoy n'est pas mignon et que je ne serai jamais - et j'insiste sur le jamais - en quelconque relation avec cette chose.

- Je suis d'accord avec Malfoy excepté que je ne suis pas une chose.

Je savais que je me répétais mais ce mec était vraiment mentalement défaillant. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Alors comme ça, Monsieur - Ironie quand tu nous tiens.. - Malfoy faisait parti de l'Ordre. C'était vraiment excellent. Peut être qu'Harry était au courant. Indignation. Peut être qu'Harry et Ron étaient au courant. Double Indignation. Bande de faux frères. J'irais bien leur botter le cul moi.

- Ne vous en faites pas je garderais le secret, ajouta malicieusement Dumbledore avant de nous faire un clin d'œil.

Qu'est-ce que je disais tout à l'heure ? Il n'y a qu'un pas entre le génie et la folie ? C'était clair Dumbledore l'avait franchi. Et il était de l'autre côté en train de chanter en dansant la gigue avec un lapin unijambiste. J'imaginais la scène et pouffais ce qui détourna les regards vers moi. Je fis donc comme si je toussais. Malfoy murmura pathétique avant de se concentrer sur la fenêtre et Dumbledore souriait.

- Et bien mes amis, il serait temps de retourner à vos occupations. A ce soir, 18h, devant la Cabane d'Hagrid.

Malfoy blêmit un peu à l'annonce de la punition et je retenais un sourire. Nous étions en train de sortir du bureau quand Dumbledore nous précisa: Quand à vos occupations évitez qu'elles concernent des activités nocturnes. Je piquais un fard et continuais mon chemin, fière. Malfoy et moi marchions dans le même couloir lorsqu'il m'attrapa le poignet et me fit arrêter. Je me retournais donc de mauvaises grâces et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Pour tenter de le mettre mal à l'aise, je décidais de le fixer dans les yeux. Chose que je n'aurai pas dû faire étant donné qu'ils me filaient les jetons.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- A propos de ?

- D'abord, tu fais courir une pitoyable rumeur sur une possible relation sur toi et moi. Et ensuite, tu me sautes dessus exprès pour qu'un de tes petits amis de Gryffondor prenne une photo tendancieuse. Je sais que je suis parfait mais si tu pouvais arrêté cet intérêt que tu me portes je serais soulagé.

GROS BLANC ! Je ne savais pas quoi dire tellement j'étais abasourdie par ce qu'il débitait comme ânerie. Le simple fait que je l'envisage comme une relation non haineuse me donnait envie de vomir. Comment se pourrait-il que j'ai envi de ne serait-ce que l'approcher ?

- Mais t'es totalement malade, hurlais-je. Je ne te portes aucun intérêt. Ta seule présence me donne envi de vomir. Tu me dégoûtes. Le simple fait que quelqu'un puisse envisager une quelconque relation entre nous est risible. Alors tu vas arrêter immédiatement d'imaginer plus d'une micro secondes que tu aies digne d'intérêt.

Ma tirade m'avait essoufflée je n'en pouvais plus. Ce mec était malade, sa place était à Ste Mangouste. Obligatoirement. Comment une telle erreur avait pu leur échapper ?

- Hermione. (Et merde manquait plus que lui.) Tu.. Tu le retrouves en secret. (Ca sonnait comme une accusation, non ?) La rumeur était vraie. Malfoy t'es mort.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Je ne sais quelle folie me poussa devant lui.

- Harry ranges ça.

- Oui Potter on se voit en secret. Oui elle m'aime. Et alors ?

Je me retournais vers lui. Il ne venait pas de dire à mon meilleur ami ce que je pensais qu'il venait de dire. Et cet abruti souriait. J'allais tellement le frapper que même sa propre mère ne le reconnaîtrait pas mais d'abord..

- Il ment Harry il ment. On était convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Et il nous a libéré en même temps c'est tout Harry.

- Non. Tout concorde. (Pardon ?) Les regards amoureux de Malfoy. (Hahaha.) Vos discussions en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. (Pour s'insulter Harry.) Vos sourires échangés. ( Ce sont des sourires méprisants.) Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre hurla-t-il.

- Cher Balafré, ton sens de la déduction est presque parfait. Cependant seul ton amie a des sentiments envers moi. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un passe temps. Sur ce. Ma dulcinée.

Ce crétin venait de m'embrasser.

- Potter. Il venait de saluer Harry de la tête et disparut on-ne-sais-où-et-on-s'en-fout.

- Hermione, je comprends pas.

- Écoutes Harry. Malfoy cherche à me discréditer auprès des élèves et des professeurs pour que je ne sois plus respectée. Comme ça, on mettra Ron à ma place et Malfoy fera ce qu'il veut dans l'école. (Oh! la menteuse. Je sais, je sais, tais toi conscience.) Il essaye de vous mettre en colère contre moi en inventant une quelconque relation entre lui et moi. Mais c'est faux Harry. Tu le sais, hein ?

Faites qu'il me croit par Merlin, faites qu'il me croit. A mon grand étonnement, il me fit un grand sourire.

- Maintenant que tu le dis ça paraît évident. Malfoy est un crétin. Jamais tu ne pourrais t'intéresser à lui. Mais promets moi de ne plus jamais le revoir.

- Et bah c'est-à-dire que j'ai une retenue avec lui ce soir. Avec Dumbledore. Dans la Forêt Interdite.

Son visage venait de se fermer. Une idée, vite.

- Tu aurais vu la tête de Malfoy quand le Professeur l'a di. J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher dans les couloirs vers notre cours suivants qui n'était autre que Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal où nous aurions le grand plaisir - Ironie quand tu ne nous lâches plus. - de retrouver l'autre face de rat. Je continuais de raconter d'autres anecdotes sur Malfoy dont la plus grande partie fût inventé. J'avais déjà menti, un de plus, un de moins. Notre Professeur de DCFM était un Russe. On faisait beaucoup de pratiques. En général, il ouvrait le manuel à la page du sort, quelqu'un lisait puis il nous montrait comment faire. Jamais un mot autre qu'un sortilège n'était sorti de sa bouche. Nous présumions que c'était parce qu'il ne parlait que russe. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la salle, il n'y avait personne. Harry frappa la porte. Rien. Super. Peut être qu'ils étaient tous morts Malfoy avec. Cela règlerait une bonne partie de mes problèmes et je réussirais ainsi 2 de mes objectifs sur 4. Mais je ne pouvais pas totalement me réjouir étant donné que j'étais censée apprécier certaines personnes aussi présentes en secours. Joie ? Tristesse ? Quel choix cornélien. Je devrais peut être me mettre à l'écriture d'une pièce de théâtre. Ca ne me semblait pas si idiot que ça. La jeune fille serait indomptable et courageuse, un peu comme moi. Peut être devrais-je écrire un livre sur ma vie pour raconter comment mes amis étaient morts en cours de DCFM ? Des élèves arrivèrent. Zut! Ils n'étaient pas morts. Apparemment, moi et Harry étions juste en avance. Mon projet d'écriture était foutu si ces imbéciles ne mourraient pas. Déception. Minute, si ces gens sortaient majoritairement de Potions, pourquoi Harry était-il lui aussi en avance ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Pardon ?

Apparemment je venais de déranger Monsieur dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu as été viré de chez Rogue ?

Son regard fuyait le mien, il ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Mon coco t'es mal tombé j'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un et j'ai aussi besoin de trouver une distraction autre que ma pitoyable existence. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le harceler, le Professeur Illitchkov arriva. Sauvé par le Gong comme on di. Le garçon-a-la-tête-d'épouvantail me fit un grand sourire. Si tu crois y échapper, tu te fourres le balai dans l'œil.

Le cours fut pathétique. Illitchkov nous fit asseoir puis nous mima avec une plume quelque chose. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous finîmes par comprendre qu'il voulait que l'on copie le manuel. Avant cela, nous avions cru que nous devions deviner par le mouvement, le sort qu'il voulait lancer. Puis certains avait proposés des idées du genre « On va dans la Forêt Interdite s'entraîner. » j'étais quasi sure qu'il rêvait juste de sortir et espérait de tout cœur que ce soit ça. Ce que nous fîmes le reste de l'heure. En sortant je décidais de relancer Harry sur le sujet mais ce sal petit.. Pas d'insultes, pas d'insultes. Mais il me devança.

- Devines qui va une heure en colle avec Malfoy dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ron s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Parce qu'en sortant de cours, ces deux enflures ne m'avaient pas attendus. Harry avait traîné Ron derrière lui en courant jusque dans la Grande Salle. Très courageux de ta part, très Gryffondor. Félicitations. Je les avais donc rejoint alors qu'il commençait à manger.

- C'est toi Hermione ? Et bah dis donc vous ne vous quittez plus.

Et ces deux crétins se mirent à pouffer. J'espère que tu vas lui foutre les jetons. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette sortie pour me venger de Malfoy. Je fis un sourire carnassier à ce dernier. Tu vas manger mon petit, tu vas manger. De bonne humeur, je m'attaquais au repas.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Zephyroh:**** Figure toi que je n'ai compris le jeu de mot que quand tu as di que ça en était un. Quel Boulet ! Merci pour la reviws.**

**MiaSa:**** Je vais faire mon possible pour poster tous les mercredis mais ça dépendra de ma vie sociale ^^. Merci pour la reviews.**

**X3-Lilly-XD:**** Ca fait plaisir que cette histoire te plaise. Merci pour tout et la reviews. A bientôt je l'espère.**

**LarienArcamenel:**** Une deuxième revenante, ça fait super plaisir. Surtout si c'est positif genre si t'adores l'histoire. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Pomme-violette:**** J'ai suivi tes conseils et ai mis le truc pour Reviws Anonymes, merci beaucoup. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction te fasse mieux aimer les Drago/Hermione que personnellement je vénère xD. Ces enchaînements de poisse sont tirés d'expériences personnelles malheureusement -'. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Reviewers Anonyme:**** Merci pour la reviews.**

**_Reviews per favor :D._**

**_DJ.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon alors je tenais à m'excuser. J'étais censée poster souvent et je mets deux semaines à poster. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai fait 7 pages au lieu des 5 habituelles. Je prie petit Jésus pour que vous me pardonniez. Donc revenons en à nos moutons. Voilà l'histoire, si vous trouvez ça vraiment NAC ( traduisez par Nul A Chier) dites le. Je trouve que c'est chiant ce que j'écris mais bon vous êtes seul juge. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture. DJ.**

* * *

**#. Chapitre 3. Ma folle de main.**

Cette journée était la pire de ma vie. Finalement mon idée d'écrire un livre sur ma vie était bonne. Ca lui permettrait d'évacuer toute ma frustration. Je me retrouvais à joyeusement gambader dans la Forêt Interdite avec cet abruti de Malfoy. Le Professeur Dumbledore nous avait passé un parchemin et était parti. Sans dire un mot. Nous nous retrouvions donc devant cette satanée forêt avec un stupide parchemin. Mon stupide compagnon de retenue raclait bruyamment sa gorge. Avait-il un problème ? Non parce que s'il le fallait Je le buterais avec joie. Ca ne me poserait pas de problèmes de conscience.

- Bon Granger, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas passé du temps en ta compagnie mais.. Attends mais si c'est ça, je ne supporte pas passer du temps en ta compagnie. Alors dépêche toi, qu'on finisse cette mission et que je retourne à mes occupations.

Ses occupations mon cul ouais. Quoi faire ? Jouer aux cartes avec tes abrutis de copains. T'es Noc !Trou du cul. J'hésitais à taper cet abruti fini avec le parchemin. Ou à lui filer ce dernier et à me barrer. Très loin de ce crétin. Ou à aller trouver Dumbledore et à le supplier de me changer de compagnon de retenue. D'ailleurs j'avais lu dans un livre que compagnon voulait dire « personne avec qui on partage son pain. » Dans le Moyen Age, en tout cas, ça voulait dire ça. J'aime bien savoir ce genre de choses. Je trouve ça cool.

- Tu attends la Résurrection de Merlin pour ouvrir ce satané parchemin ?

Je lui fis un doigt puis lui jetai son parchemin tant aimé dans la tête. Qu'il se débrouille mais qu'il se débrouille. Il se baissa puis ramassa le parchemin. Il l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils. Essaierait-il de faire bouger ses neurones actifs au nombre de trois ? Je sais, je sais. Je suis trop gentille en disant trois. Il pesta, froissa le dit papier et le jeta par terre.

- Incendio.

- Non mais t'es malade Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de faire ça ?

Ce mec était un fou. Juste bon à interner. Comment allais-je savoir ce que j'étais censée faire ? Enfin, ce qu'ils étaient censés faire ? Il était pathétique et j'allais lui faire payer. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'avais beaucoup de choses à lui faire payer. Pour l'humiliation devant Harry, pour celle devant McGonagall, pour ses paroles devant moi en privé et pour cette stupide rumeur que cet abruti m'avait accusé d'avoir moi-même inventé. Il allait payer.

- Détends toi Granger. Lança-t-il de sa voix pathétiquement traînante. Il veut juste qu'on aille parlementer avec les stupides créatures habitant ici. Quand je disais que ce vieux fou avait des problèmes.

Et cet idiot haussait les épaules. Dumbledore n'était pas fou. Il était un génie ayant parfois des idées loufoques mais qui apportait toujours de bonnes choses. Ce crétin peroxydé ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et c'est tout.

- Écoute moi bien Malfoy. J'écrasais mon doigt sur son torse en le fixant dans les yeux. Que tu sois un connard fini, ce n'est pas mon problème mais si tu commences à m'attirer dans les ennuis que tu te créer je vais finir par te tuer. Il y a eu cette rumeur. Il y a eu l'article. Il y a eu la punition. Il y a eu l'humiliation devant Harry. Alors tu vas arrêter avant que je te tues.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'hurler la fin. Je sais c'était idiot, nul et tout mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Monsieur-je-suis-le-meilleur me filait la nausée. Nous nous fixions maintenant dans les yeux. S'il voulait jouer à celui-qui-baisse-les-yeux-est-une-victime, il allait perdre. Je ne lâcherais pas. Certaines personnes disaient que j'étais têtue. Non, vraiment ? J'avais du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux. Il me foutait les jetons quand il me regardait comme ça. Pas que j'en ai l'habitude ou quoi. N'allez surtout pas imaginer n'importe quoi. Je me sentais gênée maintenant. Il semblait voir des choses au fond de mes yeux. Des choses que je ne pouvais pas voir. Je voulais détourner le regard. Mes poils commençaient à se hérisser sur mes bras, sur tout mon corps. Je n'en pouvais plus. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais il fallait que ça bouge. Sans détourner les yeux, je pouvais quand même voir la blancheur de sa peau presque d'ivoire. Ma main se leva, lentement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait cette folle ? Baisse toi. Au nom de Merlin, baisse toi. Du bout des doigts, cette même main toucha sa joue. Mais qu'attendait mon cerveau pour agir ? Je sentis sa machoire se contracter mais il ne prêta pas attention au geste de ma main - j'avais décidé que cette main ne faisait pas parti de mon corps.

Tout agissement de sa part était indépendant de ma volonté. Comme si je n'avais rien fait. Cette folle continua. Avec un peu de chances, ça l'empêcherait de continuer à me fixer et je gagnerais. Et ce serait lui, la victime. Mes doigts s'allongèrent vers sa tempe et ma paume rencontra sa joue. Je sentais sa peau douce vers la tempe puis rugueuse vers le bas de sa joue. Sûrement dû au rasage. Ma main continuait sa folie sans que je le quitte des yeux. Et je me mis à sourire. S'il pouvait enfin avouer que c'était une victime, ce serait génial. Je me sentirais tellement bien s'il disait quelque chose dans le genre. Je priais Dieu pour qu'il réagisse.

- Essaierais tu de me faire de l'effet, Granger ? Questionna-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Crève, vieux bouc. Je continuais sans m'arrêter, sans répondre. Je lui souriais un peu plus. J'attendais qu'il parle de nouveau. Il appuya son visage sur ma main. J'étais stupéfaite et mon sourire disparut. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me sourie. Mais il garda son visage impassible. Tout doucement, il prit mon autre main et la posa sur son cœur. Enfin s'il en avait un. Sa main reposait sur la mienne, près de son cœur. Je me sentais sourire. Niaiseuse. J'étais vraiment une pauvre fille. Scène romantique à gerber. C'est ce qu'un inconnu pourrait penser. Pitié coupez moi les mains et crevez moi les yeux. Quelqu'un venait de se racler la gorge. Nous tournâmes en même temps nos regards vers l'origine du bruit. Ma main retomba le long de mon corps et mon autre main était toujours sur son torse enserrée dans la sienne. Dumbledore était face à nous, souriant. Nos mains retombèrent. Les miennes balançaient stupidement le long de mon corps. Je me sentais stupide mais stupide. J'avais envi de me taper la tête dans l'arbre le plus proche. Et voilà que ma main caressait sa joue, et voilà qu'il me prenait la main, et voilà qu'on se faisait surprendre par Dumbledore. C'est sur que son petit sourire de Professeur Omniscient ne le quitterait plus. Santana !

- Un problème, Professeur ?

- En aucun cas Monsieur Malfoy. Je venais juste vous accompagner dans ce dur labeur.

Et il partit. Bon et bien je suppose qu'on était censés le suivre. Je commençais à le suivre. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Mais à quoi j'avais joué avec Malfoy ? Enfin à quoi ma main avait joué avec ce crétin tétraplégique ? Ce petit jeu stupide qui durait devait cesser. Je secouais la tête. Ce tas de connerie m'arrivait tout le temps. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Ca faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'on marchait maintenant. Minute, où était le Professeur Omniscient ? Je m'arrêtais d'un coup et fut percuté par quelque chose. Malfoy je présumais.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de t'arrêter comme ça ?

- On a perdu Dumbledore.

Pff ! On était vraiment mal. Si je me retrouverais toute seule avec ce débile, perdu dans la Forêt Interdite. J'étais vraiment mal. Je l'entendais grogner derrière moi. Il m'empêchait de réfléchir.

- On a qu'à rebrousser chemin.

Nous fîmes donc demi tour sans un mot. OK, vive l'ambiance. On m'aurait invité à une soirée cadavre-cercueil que je me serais peut être mieux senti. Ah Malfoy et son côté chaleureux. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes je dus me rendre à l'évidence : nous étions perdus et je risquais ma vie en tentant de sauver celle de Malfoy. Ce crétin-définitivement-stupide avait réussi à se prendre les pieds dans une espèce de marécage. Il était donc coincé et j'étais obligée de le sauver. J'avais la réputation des Gryffondor à sauvegarder quand même. Imaginer un peu la scène. Malfoy jusqu'à la taille dans une boue visqueuse en uniforme me hurlant dessus tout en tirant sur mon bras. J'étais moi-même sur la berge attrapant sa main et tentant désespérément de faire abstraction de ses cris et de ma mort prochaine. J'allais tuer Rogue et Malfoy. OK, je vois la question. Quel rapport avec Rogue ? Je ne sais pas. Ses cheveux graisseux, sa peau terne, son visage dégueulasse, son pathétique envolé de capes, sa voix nasillarde, ses remarques stupides. Bref, je le haïssais. Et sa matière était nulle.

Ne hurlez pas ! Je sais en tant qu'intello j'étais censée tout aimer mais 7 ans avec tête-de-cadavre m'avait fait haïr les Potions. En plus, on se collait à chaque fois les cours avec ces crétins de Serpentards. Repenser à ça me fit monter une vague de haine et par on-ne-sait-quel-prodige je réussis à tirer Malfoy hors du marécage. Dumbledore nous rejoignis quelque micro seconde après. Il avait attendu notre mort pour venir nous sauver ou quoi ?

- Professeur, pourrions nous rentrer ? Demanda le crétin.

- Les lunes ne sont pas alignés la chance n'est pas avec nous mes enfants. Rentrons.

Il avait le visage illuminé d'un stupide sourire. Je me faisais des idées ou ça l'enchantait juste qu'on soit dans toute cette merde. En plus, on était sorti pour rien. Une corde et une pelle pour j'aille me prendre et m'enterrer. De préférence loin de cet endroit Maudit. Je haïssais vraiment ce crétin. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment. Je ferais des poupées vaudous à son effigie et les brûlerais. J'avais envi de lâcher un rire satanique. Nous marchions en silence vers le Château lorsque je reçus un coup dans l'épaule. Je me retournais vers Malfoy à 3 centimètres de moi.

- C'est quoi ton problème débile ? Crachai-je en chuchotant.

- Ta tête de castor et tes cheveux de serpillière me gênent. Voilà mon problème.

Et nia nia nia moi je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et je suis bête. Et nia nia nia moi je suis blond et je sais même pas marcher. Et puis moi, ma mère elle m'envois toujours des chocogrenouilles alors que j'ai déjà 17 ans. Et puis moi, je suis Préfet en Chef alors que je ne me brosse même pas les dents tout seul. Crétin ! Crétin !

- Malfoy. Tu vas prendre ton petit cul d'obèse et le traîner à ta putain de salle commune. Tu vas ensuite prendre une corde et te pendre avec. Pauvre mec.

Je me mis à accélérer. Le Professeur nous fit un signe de la main et partit vers son Bureau. Je prit le chemin inverse vers mon dortoir. Ma vie était pathétique. Laissez moi dormir.

**#.#.#.#.**

J'étais en train de tranquillement prendre mon déjeuner dans la grande salle. Analysons ma phrase et trouvons l'erreur. Le tranquillement était l'erreur. Harry et Ron me fixait. Comme les trois quarts de la salle. La rumeur ne datait malheureusement que de trop peu de temps pour qu'elle soit oubliée. Sans parler du fait, que depuis ce mensonge, rien d'intéressant ne s'était passée. Ce qui expliquait le fait que les trois quarts de la populasse Poudlardienne me fixait. Ces trou du cul de lâches ne fixait pas Malfoy de peur qu'ils les étranglent ou leur fasse un coup foiré. Le quart de la populasse qui restait était les Serpentards. Enfin la majorité puisque Parkinson me fixait elle aussi. Gardes-le ton blond mocheté j'en veux pas. Pff ! Pathétique. Je continuais donc de manger tranquillement, tentant de faire abstraction de ces idiots finis. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'étais assise en métamorphose. Cette fois ci tranquillement puisque McGonagall, professeur adorée, avait enlevé des points à quiconque faisait autre chose que suivre son cours. Juste jouissif. Cette journée aurait pu être embêtante si il ne s'était rien passé à l'heure de midi. Je mangeais en écoutant Ron et Harry parler Quidditch. Jusque là rien de bien excitant. Je dois même avouer que c'était ennuyant à mourir. Jusqu'à ce qu'une harpie se dirige vers moi et commence à hurler.

- Comment as-tu oser toucher à mon Drago ? Il est à moi, il m'aime et toi tu oses déclarer que vous êtes ensemble ? Non mais ça va pas sale Sang de bourbe.

Rahat! **( Merde en roumain) **Vous l'aurez deviné nous voilà en présence de Pansy Parkinson. Elle continua à m'hurler des insanités de la sorte pendant 5 minutes. Elle m'ennuyait profondément. Je décidais donc de continuer à manger en l'ignorant. Seulement tout le monde l'écoutait et je n'avais donc rien d'autres à faire.

- Ecoutes mocheté, ton mec tu te le gardes. J'en veux pas. Tout chez lui est repoussant. Mais vu la tête qu'il fait, ça a aussi l'air valable pour toi. Maintenant tu cesses de hurler ou je retires 30 points à ta maison c'est clair ?

- Approches le encore une fois et je me vengerais.

- Oui oui c'est ça. Retournes à ta table et ne m'emmerdes pas, sale dinde.

Et cette sale folle se retourna et me sauta dessus. Elle renversa la moitié des choses présentes sur la table par terre. La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est les hurlements, le reste c'est plus dans ma mémoire.

**#.#.#.#.**

Aïe. J'ai mal au crâne et au bras. Et c'est fou de dire ça mais ça pue. Ca sent le propre ça me donne envie de vomir. Qui me touche que j'le torture ? Je veux du sang. Ha ha ha. Il faut se reposer Hermione. C'est fou je me fatigue toute seule. Je me trouve tout simplement épuisante. On presse ma main. Puis j faire l'endormie encore plus longtemps. Je crains malheureusement que non. Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. Quel est l'abruti qui a allumé la lumière ? Je referme les yeux, serrant plus fort. Non mais merde, je veux dormir finalement. Laisser moi vaquer à mes occupations et retournez aux vôtres manant. Je pourrais congédier les gens comme ça si j'étais noble. Quoique je ne suis pas sûre que ça se fasse. Et puis, on s'en fiche, s'ils parlaient je les enverrais se faire tuer par un de mes nombreux prétendants. Ca va, ca va, je retourne à la réalité. J'ouvrais donc une nouvelle fois les yeux. Ce que j'avais soif. Je cherchais à tâtons une boisson n'étant pas réveillée. Je trouvais un verre d'eau et le renversais par terre. C'était clair maintenant on me haïssait.

- Attends Herm, je t'en donne.

Répondre ou pas ? Non. C'était Harry et cet enfoiré ne m'avait pas défendu face à cette psychopathe alors sa gentillesse a 2 mornilles il se la gardait. Bon reprenons la situation. Où en étais je ? Premier objectif: Réussir mes ASPICs. Je suis dans la merde. Ca va faire 24h que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans la bibliothèque. Plus de 24h que cette histoire me prend de la place inutile dans le cerveau. Il fallait que ça change. Désormais, bibliothèque, cours, bibliothèque, cours. Point. Objectif suivant: Aider Harry a tué Voldemort. Là j'ai totalement merdé étant donné qu'on en parle plus. Je ne prends pas même plus la peine de me renseigner sur rien. Ah si, Malfoy est dans l'Ordre. Il faudrait que je demande discrètement à Harry s'il le sait. S'il réponds oui, que vais-je lui infliger comme torture ? Hmm.. Je ne sais point, je ne sais point. Le laisser faire ses devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et lui arranger plein de rendez vous avec des filles plus idiotes et affreuses les unes que les autres. Je suis machiavélique. Sans oublier de l'enfermer avec Mimi Geignarde. Ca réunira la punition d'avant et celle là. Je sais, ça ne se fait pas pour elle mais je m'en fiche. Objectif suivant: Régler la rumeur. J'hésite à abandonner cet objectif, plus je m'en occupe plus je m'enfonce. Je vais arrêter de m'en préoccuper pour réussir. Excellent plan, Hermione. Merci Hermione. Dernier objectif: Me venger de ce crétin de Malfoy. Je m'en chargerai quand une idée me viendra parcce que là je suis dans le cirage et puis il me faut vraiment quelque chose d'affreux.

- Le verre Herm.

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux et me retrouvais face à mon idiot de meilleur ami. Il paraissait soucieux. Tu t'es fait du souci pour moi tête-de-serpillère ? Ce que tu es mignon. Je buvais le verre. Merlin que ça faisait du bien. Sentir le liquide froid couler le long de sa gorge en feu. Bon je n'allais pas non plus faire un monologue sur ce qui se passe dans ma gorge. Ce qu'il fallait retenir c'était que c'était bon de boire. Je me relevais un peu, histoire de voir quels seraient les témoins à éliminer. Il y avait Ron, Ginny, Malfoy et Harry. Malfoy ? Je me retenais de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il releva les yeux vers moi et me fit un grand sourire. Ca sentait mauvais. Les seules fois où Malfoy souriait c'était avant d'humilier.

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais mon cœur. Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi.

Je me laissais tomber sur l'oreiller. Merlin que je le haïssais.

- Comment avez-vous pu le supporter ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?

Harry s'apprêtait à me répondre mais l'autre déficient mental prit la parole.

- Tu étais si pâle Hermione. Je me suis fait tellement de soucis. Merlin merci tu vas bien.

Il était assis sur mon lit en train de me caresser la joue en souriant. J'avais viré au cramoisi. Je n'osais même plus bouger. Je me contentai de le tuer du regard puis je me rappelais de ce qu'il semblait être si lointain alors que c'était hier. Moi en train de caresser sa joue. C'était une espèce de vengeance ? Il fallait que je lui demande.

- Vous pouvez sortir ? Je dois parler à Malfoy.

Harry et Ron sortirent surpris et Ginny me fit un signe de la main avec un sourire qui semblait encourageant.

- C'est une espèce de vengeance ?

Il était déjà debout, dos au mur, face à moi.

- Vengeance de quoi, amour ?

Ce que ça sonnait méprisant dans sa bouche. Il m'exaspérait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.

- Hier.

Il serra les dents, apparemment il voyait de quoi je parlais.

- Tu parles du fait que tu m'aies humilié dans la Gazette ou du fait que tu aies osé me souiller en touchant ma peau.

- tu m'as déjà embrassé Malfoy et ça ne semblait pas te gêner. Tu m'as déjà prit la main plus d'une fois et ça ne te gênait toujours pas. Et il y a une minute tu m'as toi-même touché.

Il s'avança, sans répondre. Ca puait, hein ? Il oserait me frapper ? Bien spur qu'il oserait, ce mec était un malade ! J'avais vraiment les jetons mais je continuais de le fixer. Vas y ma fille n'ait pas peur. Il ne te sera fait aucun mal. Ou pas. J'essayais vraiment de me convaincre que Malfoy n'était pas taré ? J''étais si naïve. Je me trouvais si attendrissante. Et si le moment où j'explique pourquoi je m'aime s'arrêtait ? Il approcha son visage très près de moi. Et par un réflexe humain mais très stupide, je fermais les yeux. J'hésitais à les ouvrir sachant très bien ce que je trouverais. Un Malfoy en train de se foutre de moi parce que j'avais faibli. Mais je décidais de finir de bien m'humilier. Ca passerait foi d'Hermione Jean Granger. Je.. Minute, Malfoy venait de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'embrassait. Il m'embrassait. Il m'embrassait. C'est bon, on a compris. Je l'embrassais. Je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque et l'attirait à moi. Je n'avais jamais compris le truc des filles avec les cheveux. Je préférais la nuque. Il était vautré sur moi en train de m'embrasser. Soudain, je réalisais que j'embrassais Drago Malfoy, mon pire ennemi. Bizarrement, je ne le repoussais pas brutalement, le jetant à terre. Je lâchais doucement sa nuque puis je cessais de l'embrasser. Il le sentit puisqu'il s'arrêta. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux me retrouvant dans les siens. Je crois que j'étais en train de lui faire un sourire d'excuse. Il enleva son poids de mon corps et se releva. Il partit sans se retourner. Pauvre fille trop guimauve. Tu es vraiment pathétique ma vieille Hermione. Monsieur Malfoy t'embrasse et tu t'emballes. Va te jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. A moins que tu l'avoues à Harry pour qu'il te torture. Tu n'as vraiment aucune dignité. J'aimerais qu'on remercie ma conscience pour ce super éloge de ma personne. Je me suis laissée embrasser par cet idiot. Pire que ça, je l'ai aussi embrassé. Mais attendez, il faudrait me décerner un prix là. Un super prix. Le prix de la plus niaiseuse des filles. Je commençais à prendre l'oreiller et à me taper dessus avec. La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny réapparut. Seule. Zut.

- Alors Hermione. Comment va Malfoy ?

- On est pas ensemble.

- Je sais. Mais Malfoy avait des griffures dans le cou et le pantalon un peu froissé. De plus, ses lèvres était un peu gonflé. Je me disais que vous vous étiez sans doute embrassés.

Merde. Elle m'avait coincé. Saleté de rouquine. Voilà pourquoi je traînais avec des garçons. Parce qu'il ne comprenait que ce que je voulais bien dire. Les filles comprenaient plus de choses. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de cette attention. Elle venait de s'asseoir en face de moi et me scrutait. Elle attendait et n'avait pas l'intention de bouger.

- On sait battus.

Elle était en train de tenter de retenir son sourire. Elle me croyait pas. Je me frottais discrètement les cheveux, histoire d'y mettre le bazar. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Y'avait écrit Grillée en majuscules sur son front. J'étais foutue. J'allais devoir lui raconter. Depuis le début ou pas ? Non juste ce qu'on a fait. Je veux garder mes secrets. Au moins un peu. Avais-je un secret avec Malfoy ? Au secours, j'étais vraiment tombée bien bas. Pauvre de moi.

- OK, tu as raison. On s'est embrassés.

Voilà j'avais lâché l'info. Elle me regardait toujours. Avait-elle dans l'idée que je raconte autre chose ? Rien, je ne lâcherais rien. J'avais un peu d'amour propre quand même. Elle n'avait qu'à poser des questions et je répondrais à ce que je voudrais. Je fis mine de chercher à dormir.

- Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble secrètement.

Alors là j'étais choquée. Elle pensait qu'on.. Qu'on quoi ? Je voulais des précisions sa théorie m'intéressait.

- Explique moi ce que t'entend par là ?

Elle me fit un grand sourire. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle tape dans ses mains en sautillant. Elle avait l'air d'y avoir réfléchi.

- En fait, je pense que vous avez une certaine attirance et que vous vous retrouvez en secret parce que vous voulez pas que quelqu'un le découvre étant donné que ce serait la Guerre. Les Gryffondor voudront le tuer et les Serpentards et les filles des autres maisons voudront te tuer. Alors vous ne dites rien et vous vous retrouvez secrètement.

J'étais sciée. Elle était rêveuse on aurait di qu'elle en rêvait. C'était le rêve de Ginny de sortir secrètement avec Malfoy.

- Tu rêves secrètement de sortir avec Malfoy !

Elle semblait surprise.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu y réfléchis depuis longtemps.

- 3 jours. Vous vous lancez toujours des petits regards. Vous êtes souvent en contact en train de vous toucher et de vous vanner. Je dis ça je dis rien Hermione. TU peux m'en parler si tu veux. Je ne dirais rien juré. Rétablis toi bien.

Et elle partit. Vous voulez la vérité ? Je hais les filles.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Elianor:**** Oh mais de rien. J'espère que ce que je viens d'écrire te plaira autant. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Iryoo:**** Il lui arrive que des merdes quoi. La pauvre xD. Mais c'est pour son bien. Enfin je crois.. Merci pour la reviews.**

**X3-Lilly-XD:**** Désolée pour le retard. Tu peux me frapper. Mais pas les mains sinon je n'écrirais pas la suite xD. J'espère que ça te plaira autant. Merci pour la reviews.**

**LarienArcamenel:**** Alors j'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai essayé que ce soit plus compréhensible. J'ai reposté le chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il soit aussi plus compréhensible. Dis moi si y'a un autre problème. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Elianor:**** C'est deux personnes différente ou la même ? En tout cas, qui que ce soit, merci pour la reviews.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews per favor :D ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon alors j'ai eu le temps le week end de l'Ascension de pas mal écrire mais j'ai attendu d'avoir plus de reviews pour le mettre en ligne, faut pas déconner non plus xP. Bon alors je l'ai écris en genre 2h mais ça m'a tué vu que je regardais une émission sérieuse. Oui oui ça arrive. Bon ce chapitre est aussi très - peut être trop, à vous de me le dire- guimauve. Je me dégoûte moi-même.. DJ.**

**#. Chapitre 4. amour.**

Je suis à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Je suis à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Je suis à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Je mis ma tête entre mes bras. Je me fatiguais à me répéter toutes ces choses. Tout ça à cause de Malfoy. Ce mec était un.. Stop. Je me relevais d'un coup et prit un livre entre mes mains. Je suis à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Les gnomes mangent des souris et des mauvaises herbes. C'est intéressant. Très intéressant. Bon OK, j'en ai rien à foutre. Les gnomes je m'en cogne. Ce crétin de blond me pourrissait, il me suivait partout. Bon pas physiquement puisque moi et Malfoy nous évitions comme la peste depuis environ deux semaines. Non non, ce qui me poursuivaient c'était ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Les baisers, caresses et autres.. Affreux! Ca me revenait en mémoire au moindre petit moment de relâchement. Quand il avait passé sa main dans mon dos et que.. Reprends toi en main merde Hermione. Nous disions donc les Gnomes. Oh oui, les gnomes, magnifiques petites créatures. Qui blablabla. Mais on s'en fout. Pitié voix de la rébellion, tais toi. Il fallait que je me trouve une distraction. Qui pourrait me distraire ? En tout cas, je ne trouverais pas mon bonheur ici. Je pris mon livre et le rangeais. Au moment où je retirais ma main, on s'appuya sur mon dos et une main attrapa mon poignet.

- Amour chuchota la voix.

Sa joue contre ma tempe, son souffle dans mes cheveux. Malfoy me foutait les pétoches. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait lui ? Qu'il me laisse, qu'il me laisse. Je retirais sèchement mon poignet qui cogna dans l'étagère. Je ne pus retenir un juron. Non mais quelle conne ! Sérieux quel conne ! Et puis quel con celui là avec son amour.

- Malfoy. Tu veux quoi ? Soufflais-je.

Il se recula un peu et je me retournais. On était proches, trop proches. C'était vraiment embêtant et j'allais rougir comme la débile que j'étais. Cet imbécile me souriait. Et nia nia nia je suis pathétique. Pauvre mec, si tu pouvais aller pourrir en Enfer ce que ça me ferait du bien. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin.

- J'ai besoin de toi amour.

Ha ha ha. Je retiens un hennissement hystérique. Malfoy avoir besoin de moi. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui demander en échange ? D'avouer un truc effroyable et vrai devant tout le monde. Ou un truc effroyable et faux qu'il ne pourrait pas démentir. Oh oui. Je suis machiavélique. Et qu'il arrête avec son « amour ». Je le regardais pour qu'il développe.

- Sors avec moi.

OK. Là le rire m'échappa mais devant son air soucieux et en repensant au fait que j'étais dans une bibliothèque, j'arrêtais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à vouloir sortir avec moi ? Et ne me raconte pas de mensonges, je te préviens.

Il semblait nerveux. Attendez Malfoy nerveux, c'est comme Rogue souriant, Neville sûr de lui ou Ron anorexique. C'était n'importe quoi mais bon j'attendais sa réponse. Après tout, ce serait peut être drôle.

- Pansy m'a demandé de me mettre en couple avec elle. Et elle m'a parlé de cette rumeur alors j'ai lié les deux et j'ai di qu'elle était vraie.

Non. Non. NON. OK c'était clair ce mec était taré. Cette fille a la langue presque aussi pendue que Lavande Brown. C'était clair on était dans la merde. Non attendez, je suis dans la merde. Je l'emmerde ce con. Tout est de sa faute. Les derniers échecs de ma vie sont de sa faute. Je le hais et je le tuerais. Respire Hermione respire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour révéler ça à cette harpie. Mais tu as des problèmes ment..

Il venait de me couper la parole en écrasant sa main sur ma bouche. Je tentais de parler mais tout ce qu'on comprenait était des mmh mmh. Incompréhensible. Je me retrouvais de nouveau dans une situation pathétique. Véritablement pathétique. Je lui filais un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il se recula, serra la mâchoire et me fusilla du regard.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça Malfoy ?

- Bon enregistre bien parce que je ne répèterais pas. Sors avec moi pendant une période indéterminée et j'aurais un nombre illimité de services à te rendre. S'il te plaît amour, pour moi.

Sortir avec Malfoy entraînerait des complications. Que des complications, pas de facilités à en tirer. A part le nombre illimité de services qu'il aura à me rendre. Voyons, qu'est-ce que ça engendre de sortir avec Malfoy ? Harry et Ron m'en voudront ainsi que tous les Gryffondors, les trois quarts des filles de cette école. Et je devrais passer du temps avec ce crétin. Ainsi que l'embrasser. Mais vas y Hermione, embrasser Drago Malfoy c'est orgasmique. Voix de la rébellion je t'ai déjà demander de la fermer. Je pourrais ne sortir que quelques mois. Quelques mois contre la servitude éternelle d'un mec comme Malfoy.

- OK Malfoy, ca me va. T'as un plan pour annoncer ce truc ou quoi ?

- Bah je m'étais di qu'on pourrait faire comme si c'était secret et se faire malencontreusement prendre en photo. Photo qui paraîtrait dans le journal de Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qui est censé apparaître sur cette photo ?

J'avais peur de la réponse qu'il allait m'apporter. Je le sentais vraiment très mal.

- Nous en train de s'embrasser me paraissait une bonne chose.

Je grimaçais, je détestais plus que tout l'idée de devoir embrasser ce pauvre-mec-mentalement-dépourvu. Pas que je ne l'avais pas déjà fait mais bon. Malfoy m'attrapa la main, ramassa mon sac en passant devant la table et sortit de la bibliothèque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ? Je n'avais pas envie de m'énerver. J'étais fatiguée en ce moment. Dormir était un calvaire, je ne rêvais que de cet idiot. On marchait toujours dans les couloirs mais je ne reconnaissais pas trop l'endroit. Il me disait quelque chose sans que ce soit très précis. Vraiment très étrange. Voilà qu'il venait de me plaquer contre un mur après avoir jeté mon sac par terre. Connard. Non mais comment pouvait-il jeter mon sac par terre ? J'allais l'émasculer, purement et simplement. Que ça faisait du bien d'être moi, d'être celle qui ferait ça. Il avait toujours ma main dans la mienne. Je relevais la tête et croisais ses yeux. On était obligé de jouer au couple maintenant ? Parce que j'avais besoin d'un temps d'adaptation quand même. Il se pencha vers moi et ses cheveux caressèrent ma joue? Ca me faisait des chatouilles, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais bizarrement de bonne humeur et me mit à lui tirer la langue. Puis je décidais de lui faire des grimaces. Il retenait un sourire, j'étais contente de mon effet et décidais de lui en faire un grand. Sans prévenir, il m'embrassa. Je lui rendis au centuple. Autant mériter les futurs services déplaisants qu'il aurait à me rendre. Il s'arrêta, me regarda, m'embrassa chastement et partit main dans les poches. Au dernier moment, il se retourna et me fit un clin d'œil. J'étais stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce que c'était ces conneries de clin d'œil ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait ? Moi qui croyait que tête-de-serpillère et estomac-sur-pattes avaient des gros problèmes, tête-qui-enfle les dépassait largement. Pfff je soufflais et ramassais mon sac. Merlin n'aurait pas pu s'acharner sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Apparemment non puisque c'est moi qui subissait ces conneries. Non mais c'était impossible qu'il m'arrive autant de bordel. Franchement pourquoi moi ? Je me demandais si je devais tout expliquer à Harry et Ron. Si je leur disais notre rôle de « couple » ne serait plus crédible. Mais si je ne leur dis pas, ces têtes de nœud vont véritablement penser que j'ai de quelconques sentiments pour cet animal. Si c'était le prix à payer pour me permettre d'avoir une vengeance plus que correcte alors je le paierais. Bon il était quelle heure ? OK, il était temps d'aller dormir. Je rentrais précipitamment dans mon dortoir. Je trouvais Lavande parfaitement éveillée assise sur mon lit. Je soupirais, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ?

- Tu me veux quoi Lavande ?

- Tu avais un rendez vous avec qui ?

Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Cette fille était tarée et se mêlait de tout sauf de ce qui la regardait. J'avais envi de lui faire un doigt et d'aller lui dire de bouffer un cul. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Non! Hermione était trop gentille pour ça. Quand bientôt elle saura que je sors avec le Grand Méchant Drago Malfoy ça lui fera un deuxième anus à cette dinde. Ha ha ha je m'esclaffe, je m'esclaffe. Passons ce moment d'euphorie bref mais revigorant.

- Avec le vide de la bibliothèque.

Son visage passant de la joie à la déception valait son pesant de Gallions. Je me délectais de la situation, vraiment. Je lui souriais et partais me changer. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait décider d'arrêter de me questionner. Quoique avec la bombe que lâcherait Malfoy, j'étais bonne pour des questionnements à n'en plus finir. Je soupirais, encore. J'étais juste fatiguée.

**#.#.#.#.**

Je sortais de la salle commune seule le matin et trouvais Malfoy adossé au mur à côté du tableau. Je le rejoignais et me plaçais devant lui. J'allais parler lorsque des Gryffondor sortir et il me tira contre lui. Je ne comprenais rien à ma place dans ses bras, à sa place près de ma salle. Il me prit par la main et me tira vers la Grande Salle. Je restais dans le silence pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un du matin. Deuxièmement, je n'avais rien à dire. Troisièmement, j'avais peur des réponses. Il s'arrêta un peu avant la Grande Salle et me regarda.

- Le journal a été vite amour.

Ca voulait tout dire. Il était venu me chercher pour que des Gryffondor nous voient. Rien d'autre que ça. J'étais un peu déçue mais j'acquiesçais. Il me fit un léger baiser sur la joue et rentra dans la salle. Mais ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Depuis quand Malfoy était attentionné et tendre ? Malfoy est un connard fini merde. C'était quoi son foutu problème ? Il n'avait pas le droit de détruire mes certitudes comme ça. J'étais en colère maintenant. Je respirais un bon coup et frottais mes yeux où des larmes de rage commençaient à apparaître. Je me mettais souvent à pleurer lorsque j'étais en colère ce qui était vraiment naze. Je pris une grande inspiration et rentrais dans la Grande Salle. Les Poufssouffle mises à part quelques filles de 7ième année ne me prêtaient aucune attention. Les Serdaigle me regardaient avec dédain, jalousie et dégoût. Les Serpentards m'ignoraient sauf Pansy qui me mitraillait de regard et Malfoy qui semblait désolé. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder plus longtemps ça me donnait mal au cœur. Je regardais enfin ma table et constatais que chez eux c'était la déception et le dégoût qui primait. Je me sentais si sale, si mauvaise. Je baissais la tête et me dirigeais vers ma table. Ginny me fit un sourire d'excuse, comme si c'était sa faute. Je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi mais bon. Harry et Ron m'ignorait. Ginny me passa le journal. On me voyait en train de rire et de faire des grimaces à Malfoy. Puis on nous voyait s'embrasser. Et Malfoy disparaître au détour d'un couloir après m'avoir fait un dernier clin d'œil. On avait presque l'ait d'un vrai couple. Je posais le journal, dégoûtée. Je me demandais comment agir. Autant ne rien faire, faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je me mis donc à manger. Mais je n'avais plus faim. Mon assiette ressemblait maintenant à de la purée. Je me levais et jetais un dernier regard à ceux-qui-furent-mes-amis puis parti. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de me faire la tête et cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais pas me défendre ni rien. Puisque voilà, pour tout le monde, ce serait la vérité. Moi et Malfoy étions en couple. Je sortis de la salle et m'appuyais sur un mur. Je me laissais glisser contre et me retrouvais assise par terre. J'étais épuisée, ce dernier mois m'avait tué. Emotionellement je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais l'habitude de ressentir de l'angoisse et de la peur pour Harry. Mais je savais résoudre le problème je pouvais l'aider. Alors que là, je ne pouvais rien faire. Malfoy avait toutes les cartes en main, moi j'étais juste en attente. Je devais attendre qu'il se décide. Parce que moi je ne peux rien faire. Je ne servais à rien. Rien du tout. Et je pleurais comme une gourde par terre près de la Grande Salle. Avais-je déjà envisager la pendaison ? Non parce que là ça me semblait évident. Ma vie était pitoyable. Mais non le plus pitoyable fut le moment où on vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je m'attendais à des choses du genre « Tu as tellement honte de ton mec que tu pleures ? » ou « Ah ma pauvre fille, tu t'es fait avoir. » mais non.

- Tu es si heureuse de l'avoir annoncer à tout le monde ?

Ce fut Malfoy qui s'était assis à côté de moi. Un petit rire nerveux m'échappa. Depuis quand faisait-il de l'humour ? Je m'essuyais rapidement les yeux puis me tournais vers lui. Je me redressais et appuyais ma tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

- Alors Malfoy, on fait quoi maintenant ?

J'avais l'impression de parler dans le vide comme si j'étais seule. Je ne le sentais pas bouger, je sentais à peine sa présence. Je me sentais bien, plus calme, en paix un peu avec moi-même. Oubliant le bordel qu'était devenu ma vie. Il bougea un peu puis souffla.

- Je sais pas. Je sais pas. Une idée ?

Oui bien sûr. J'avais bien réfléchi à l'idée, je n'avais que ça à faire. Sauf que je n'avais pas voulu.

- Merde. Tu viens me trouver et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on doit faire. Tu te fous de moi ? Dis moi que tu t'fous de moi et que t'as une idée. Ou je fais un sacrifice d'écureuils devant ta porte.

- On ne s'affiche pas trop mais de temps en temps on se débrouille pour être surpris en moment de couple. Contente amour ?

Ca sonnait un peu comme une question. Il voulait une réponse. Un accord.

- Moi Malfoy ordonner toi faire. C'est passé où ça ?

Il riait. Cet idiot riait.

- Toi Granger aller cours. Toi voir moi midi.

Il se leva et partit. Non non non. Reviens. Mais reviens crétin. Abruti du village. Je détestais quand il faisait ça. Il me disait des choses incompréhensibles et se barrait. Je me relevais tant bien que mal et partait en cours de Runes. Je me prie plusieurs remarques en me rendant en classe. Et très franchement, je les ignorerais. J'avais de nouveaux objectifs: Réussir mes ASPPIC, Aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort, Sortir avec Malfoy, Me réconcilier avec ceux-qui-furent-mes-amis, Me venger de Malfoy et Comprendre le comportement de ce sombre idiot. J'étais passée de 2 à 6 objectifs. Et j'étais crevée. Une fenêtre que je l'ouvre et que je saute. Deux heures plus tard, mon envie d'en finir n'était que plus vivace. J'allais me retrouver non plus en option mais en cours avec tous les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle. Une horreur. Je me retrouvais donc en Sortilèges avec Flitwick. Je ne savais pas trop où aller. Enfin vers qui. Luna vint elle-même vers moi.

- Bonjour Hermione. C'est une belle journée ? Les Nargols m'ont di que tu aurais besoin de moi.

- Oh! Remercies les de ma part s'il te plaît.

Elle hocha la tête et commença à m'exposer ses péripéties. L'insouciance et la légèreté de Luna me distrayaient, me faisaient plaisir. Ca me faisait du bien de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Ca me donnait un brin de fraîcheur chassant le brouillard de mon cerveau. Je penserais à mes problèmes plus tard. C'est fou ce que j'étais égocentrique quand même. Tu te parles à toi-même bouffonne. Voix de la rébellion va te pendre merde. L'heure de midi était arrivé. Je marchais vers la Grande Salle. Mais que me préparait ce con ? J'avançais jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Luna à mes côtés.

- Tu ne rentres pas Hermione ? Me demanda Luna.

Je ne savais pas. Il voulait que je l'attende dehors ? Ou je sais pas moi. Il me foutait un mal de crâne incroyable. Petit con, je te botterais le cul moi. J'étais en train de prendre mes décisions en fonction de lui. Pff! N'importe quoi.

- Non. J'attends quelqu'un.

Je lui fis un espèce de sourire crispé pourri et elle partit sans poser mille questions ni faire de commentaires. J'aimais Luna pour ça. Je m'asseyais par terre et remarquais que j'étais au même endroit que la dernière fois. Avais-je déjà di que j'étais pitoyable ? Je sortais quelques cahiers et commençais mes devoirs de Métamorphoses. On ne pourrait pas non plus me changer.

- Tu m'attendais amour ?

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**LarienArcamenel:**** Tu vois j'ai suivi tes conseils. D'ailleurs merci parce qu'en relisant j'ai vraiment rien compris. Merci pour les encouragements. Sérieux moi jamais de la vie je me marierais c'est chiiiiiant de préparer. Bref j'arrête de m'étaler, merci pour la reviews.**

**Shoushoo:**** J'ai donné une partie de moi à cette Hermione. Surtout le côté il-m'arrive-que-de-la-merde-laissez-moi-mourir.. Aaah! Malfoy et son côté mystérieux. On ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête bien proportionnée mais légèrement vide. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tous mes personnages sont demeurés. Et pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis. Merci pour la reviews.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews per favor :D ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais, Je sais, je suis duper méga trop en retard. Et je n'ai, je tiens à le préciser, pas d'excuses. Enfin si, un peu. Le 12 mariage. Le 19, brocante. Le 27, mon anniversaire et donc mes 16 ans pas trop tôt. Le problème c'est qu'entre ces week end je suis en vacances. Je sais auteur sadique bla bla bla. Sauf que j'ai été atteinte de deux affreuses maladie: la flegmatisant aigue et la panne d'inspiration. Affreux je vous l'ai di. La deuxième maladie a surtout été motivés par le peu de reviews réçues étant donné que pendant un certain temps je n'en ai eu qu'une pour ce chapitre. Mais j'en ai reçue une deuxième donc je me suis forcée à écrire donc il est forcement carrément nazes. Déjà que les autres c'étaient pas folichons. Enfin bref j'aimerais juste avoir un tout petit peu plus de reviews s'il vous plaît. Bonne lecture, DJ.**

**#.Chapitre 5. Combat de poulets.**

Ca se trouve sa remarque était totalement ironique. Il ne comptait pas qu'on se retrouve vraiment. Il disait ça pour rigoler. Et puis merde, il l'avait di point. Je n'avais pas à me sentir gênée pour ses conneries. Hors de question. Ce n'était pas parce que Drago Malfoy l'avait demandé que j'étais là. Non, absolument pas. Je défies en combat de poulets chaque personne affirmant le contraire. Pourquoi des poulets vous demandez vous sûrement ? Et bien je me disais que les canards et les oies étaient des volailles bien trop grosses et puis ça dégoûterait la plupart des sorciers de toucher quelque chose de moldu alors je gagnerai le combat. Je suis machiavélique je sais, arrêtez les compliments. Mais j'étais en train de totalement m'égarer. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui la raison pour laquelle j'étais présentement devant la Grande Salle en train de faire semblant -j'insiste lourdement sur ce dernier mot- d'attendre Malfoy. En fait, c'était juste pour la mascarade de notre couple. Vous voyez ? Non rien ne parvient à votre cerveau. Sapristi !

- En vérité Malfoy si je suis là c'est parce qu'aux yeux de tout le monde je suis censée être ta copine et c'est tout.

Je lui jetais un bon regard dédaigneux et put constater à ma plus grande joie que ma remarque l'avait laissé plus idiot que Neville. Attention, j'aimais beaucoup Neville mais franchement, il lui manquait plus d'un milliers de neurones. J'étais satisfaite, Merlin que j'étais satisfaite. Je souriais de manière crispée et hypocrite. Au début, j'imaginais que ce n'était pas possible et en réfléchissant bien je me suis rendue compte qu'on pouvait sourire de façon crispée sans être hypocrite, et inversement. D'où la précision que j'ai faite. Passons sur ces débordements textuels. Je rangeais mes affaires et me relevais.

- Es-tu remis de tes émotions ?

- Un Malfoy n'a pas d'émotions, amour.

Son visage s'était instantanément refermé et il m'avait répondu d'une voix polaire. Il allait être excessivement chiant tout le long du repas. Génial ! Quoique, en fait, personne n'avait di qu'on mangerait ensemble. Vu l'humeur dans laquelle il semblait être, c'était vite fait. Je ne mangerais pas avec. Je mangerai avec Harry et Ron qui.. me détestaient. Fantastique ! J'allais finalement manger avec Malfoy. En même temps un repas avec lui était équivalent à un repas avec moi même. Réflexion, Réflexion. Te tracasser, tu ne dois pas jeune Padawan. Merci Maître Yoda. Je prenais une grande inspiration et me dirigeais vers la porte pour entrer. Padawan-blond-et-stupide soupira.

- Attends.

Vu le ton avec lequel il l'avait di, il aurait tout aussi bien pu m'annoncer qu'il allait se pendre. Enfin bon j'obtempérais. Je ne veux voir ni sourire en coin, ni petites allusions, ni ricanement, ni rien. J'attendais parce qu'il allait m'annoncer le programme du repas et c'est tout. Pas parce qu'il était foutrement mignon avec sa tête de petit garçon gêné. Non, pas du tout. Il s'approcha de moi et prit ma main. Il esquissa un sourire en coin en regardant ma tête.

- Un problème ?

- Tu ressembles à un triton hors de l'eau, c'est tout.

Je lui mi un coup de poing dans l'épaule. C'est ça, continues de te marrer crétin. Tu verras bien quand je me vengerais. Foi de.. Je m'apprêtais à citer tous mes prénoms et mon nom suivis de quelques caractéristiques mentales et physiques mais même dans ma tête ça me fatiguait. Et puis, je n'avais pas besoin de moi-même me convaincre du bien fondé de mon idée. Non ? Je décidais de continuer à me parler à moi-même sinon ma conscience allait se remettre à me raconter d'affreuses vérités. Oui je me voilais la face. Et ? On avançait, on avançait. Merlin on avançait. Je crois que je souhaite annoncer à tout le monde qu'on avance. Mais quelle daube ! J'avais toujours ma main dans celle de l'autre crétin et j'ai soudain eu très peur qu'il me refile ses MST ou pire des germes. Alors je l'ai lâché. Après tout, Malfoy saute sur tout ce qu'il bouge. Je suis sure qu'il serait capable de baiser avec une serrure. Mais quelle vulgarité chère enfant ! Ouais ouais c'est ça. Fais pas l'outrée conscience t'es parfois pire. Je sais, je sais je me parle à moi-même.. Mais j'ai envi de dire tans pis. Je marchais donc d'un pas plus que décidé jusqu'à la Grande Porte que j'ouvris et me dirigeais vers la table des Gryffondors. Malfoy se retrouvait donc tout seul comme le con qu'il était. Je sais que j'étais censée manger avec lui mais plus envie. Je veux manger avec mes amis. Qui ne le sont plus. Chère conscience au risque de me répéter ta gueule. Je m'asseyais donc à côté d ceux-qui-furent-mes-amis-et-qui-allait-le-redevenir. Ils m'inoraient. Bof je ne m'attendais pas non plus à de grandes effusions. Je me décidais à parler à Harry.

- Tu es toujours décidé à ma faire la tête Harry ?

Il me fixait la bouche grande ouverte. J'avais vérifié mon apparence physique et j'étais sure que rien ne clochait.

- Aurais tu été atteint par un virus de crétinisme doublé d'une paralysie de la langue ?

- Tu.. Tu me parles ?

- Non bien sur que non. Là je répète une pièce de théâtre pour l'Académie de Tartampion. La pièce s'intitule Mes amis, ces crétins. Tu veux des places, je pourrais t'avoir un rabais.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil appuyé et retins un hennissement hystérique en le voyant devenir écrevisse en retenant un fou rire.

- Mon amitié contre ton muffin ?

Yeeeeah Baby ! J'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie, la super Harry. Je fis une grimace du genre que dois-je choisir entre mourir écrasé par une voiture télécommandé ou mourir empaler sur des cure dents. Je finis par lui tendre mon muffin.

- C'est OK pote Potter. Alors raconte moi ta trépidante existence depuis.. Bah ce matin.

Il soupira comme si toute une vie était passée.

-Je me suis fait voler mon yaourt.

- Dur.

- Non mais c'est pas le pire. J'ai appris que les femmes ne naissaient pas imberbes et que les enfants ne naissaient pas dans les choux.

Je mis une main réconfortante sur son bras.

- Je suis tellement désolée Harry. J'aurais aimé te le dire moi-même mais c'était si dure..

Et sur ces quelques mots, nous explosâmes de rire. J'adorais Harry et il m'avait tellement manqué durant ces 3 heures. Merlin je me transformais en affreuse guimauve. Je veux du sang pour tuer la fille qui se réveille en moi. D'ailleurs en parlant de sang, il fallait que je me renseigne sur la Guerre contre Voldemort. Frustration. J'aimerais bien que ça s'arrête. Bon c'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim. Je décidais donc de manger comme un chien oublié dans le garage depuis 3 semaines. Attention, je ne dis pas que je suis pour, c'est juste une image. N'appelez pas la SPA. S'il vous plaît. Voulez vous une tête de chien battu pour avoir pitié de moi ? Je ne suis pas non plus pour rassurer vous. J'arrête c'est bon. Je me suis assez enfoncée je crois.. J'étais en train d'attendre qu'Harry ait fini de manger pour partir quand je pensais à quelque chose. Arrêtez de prendre cet air étonné. Les choses que vous êtes en train de lire sont mes pensées donc eh bien oui je pense. Souhaiteriez-vous faire une fête ? Tout compte fait, on s'en passera je ne supporte pas les fêtes. Ni l'attention que l'on porte. Moins on me porte d'attention mieux je me sens. Bon vous allez me dire « Crétine tu es amie avec Harry Potter« . J'ai envi de vous dire « Je ne savais pas je le jure ». Si je pouvais, je vivrais dans une bibliothèque. Ouais ouais sans déconner. Tout ça pour dire que j'étais en train de penser à Malfoy. STOP ! Je ne veux pas que vos cerveaux atrophiés pensent quoi que ce soit avant que j'ai fini mon explication. Je pensais donc à Malfoy ou plutôt s'il avait osé aller manger après que je l'ai laissé poireauter comme un crétin. Ce dont je n'étais pas peu fier. Dépitée, je constatais qu'en plus de joyeusement manger à sa table, il copulait presque sur cette même table avec une blondasse. Ce sal abruti ne se rappelait plus qu'on sortait ensemble ou quoi ? Et cette sale prostipu.. Jeune fille n'avait donc aucune décence à baiser avec un mec pris ? Moi, jalouse ? En aucun cas, mais je tiens à mon honneur. Désolée d'avoir de la fierté. Harry ayant maintenant fini, je l'attrapais par le bras et le tirais hors de la Salle.

- Harry il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

**#.#.#.#.**

Parler avec Harry m'avait fait un bien fou, fou, fou. Je ne lui avais pas raconté ce qu'il se passait vraiment avec Malfoy. On avait décidé, d'un commun accord, de ne pas en parler du tout. On avait parlé de Voldemort, des Horcruxes et tout ça.. Rien de bien follichon mais j'avais au moins quelque chose à faire. Des recherches. Dans ma bibliothèque. J'étais bien plus qu'heureuse. Je me dirigeais maintenant en Etudes des Runes et ô joie Malfoy m'attendait devant la salle de cours. Plusieurs options s'offraient maintenant à moi. La première était de lui hurler dans insanités en le frappant. La deuxième de lui lancer l'Avada purement et simplement. La troisième de lui dire à très haute voix que je lui pardonnais son homosexualité ou autre chose du genre. Je choisis la quatrième qui était de l'ignorer. Je passais donc devant lui sans le regarder. Je venais de m'adosser au mur le plus proche quand il vint vers moi. OK il était con. Ou suicidaire. Ce poulpe tétraplégique n'avait rien compris à la vie ou quoi ? Si je l'ignore c'est que je ne veux pas le voir.

- Tu ne m'as pas vu amour ?

Répondre oui et devoir expliquer la non-cause de cette action. Répondre non et entendre « Je te pardonne amour » Bla bla bla. Si tu savais comme je m'en cogne de ton pardon, connard. Et arrête avec ton amour putain.

- Ta salope n'est pas là ?

Je fis mine de chercher par-dessus son épaule en me penchant exagérément. Puis pris la tête d'une fille se demandant où est passé son mignon chaton qu'elle aime tant. L'autre crétin, pas déstabilisé pour une mornille fit un sourire en coin.

- Mais c'est que tu serais jalouse amour ! Tu es mignonne. Heureusement que t'es ma copine.

Je lui fis un doigt. Connard. Connard. CONNARD ! J'allais le tuer. Lui arracher les mains. Lui crever les yeux. Lui couper ses bijoux de famille. Lui arracher son cœur - s'il en avait un. Et tout brûler. VENGEANCE ! Mais loin de se dépâtir de son sourire arrogant, il continua son putain de monologue.

- Tu m'as lâchement abandonné. J'ai du trouver de la compagnie. J'aurais largement préférer toi mais tu n'étais pas là. D'ailleurs, j'ai pu remarquer que tu t'étais réconcilié avec Saint Potter.

Je jubilais. Mais c'est qu'il serait jaloux cet abruti. Tu n'aurais jamais du lacher cette phrase avec ce ton presque déçu mon petit Malfoy.

- Tu es jaloux que moi et Harry nous parlions à nouveau. Tu n'étais pas à côté de moi. Et je m'ennuyais teeeeeellement de ta présence et de ton corps mon cœur.

J'avais commencé à caresser son torse avec ma main et à battre des cils. Tout en appuyant avec un ton de pouffe sur le tellement. Il était figé et j'aimais ça. Moi Hermione Granger avait du pouvoir sur Drago Malfoy. Et je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. Oh que non ! Je commençais à ma coller à lui et à l'embrasser dans le cou. Cet abruti commençait à mettre ses mains sur mon dos. Je continuais ma manœuvre tout en attendant l'arrivée du prof. Pile à l'heure. Mes mains commençaient à descendre plus bas et je le sentais se tendre.

- A plus Malfoy.

Et me voilà partie en cours. Il se retourna, bouche bée. Et ouais mon petit. Va demander à ta pétasse de te soulager maintenant. Il serra ses poings et sa machoire.

- Ca se paiera amour, ca se paiera.

Dire que j'étais fière de mon coup était peu dire. J'avais battu Malfoy sur son propre terrain et c'était jouissif. Il était vrai que je m'attendais à d'horribles représailles venant de lui. Après tout, on humilie pas un Malfoy. Mais tans pis, avoir fait ça m'a tellement fait rire. Et puis sortir avec lui n'a pas que des inconvénients. Il ne peut pas me rejeter étant donné que c'est lui qui veut sortir avec moi. Je peux donc l'humilier sans risquer qu'il me plaque. Et donc avoir encore plus de chances de pouvoir l'humilier. J'étais diabolique. Après tout, qui a di que le Diable était un homme ?

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**X3-Lilly-XD: ****Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un de présent à chaque fois comme toi. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Black-angel:**** Merci pour la reviews sans laquelle il n'y aurait sans doute pas eu de chapitres.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews per favor :D ?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà la suite. J'espère vous avoir moins fait attendre :/. Bon à des moments Hermione parle de façon assez distinguée. Veuillez me pardonner, je regardais Orgueil et Préjugés en même temps. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, ça m'a fait méga plaisir et je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite ****J****. Bonne lecture, DJ.**

**#.Chapitre 6. Méga Bizarre.**

Je suis grande, je suis belle, je suis intelligente, je suis Hermione Granger. Ouais, ouais mate moi ça petit. Pfiouu c'est fou comme je m'épuise toute seule. Cela devait bien faire deux heures que je me complimentais de la sorte et très franchement je n'avais plus rien à dire. Je suis supérieure aux autres c'est tout. Petit haussement d'épaules. J'étais en train de tranquillement marcher dans les couloirs en pensant à ma supériorité. Ouais je suis un génie. Un sourire d'intense satisfaction s'étira sur mon visage. Malheureusement, il fallut bien que quelqu'un vienne me déranger dans mon moment de béatitude. Cette sale fille de poulpe de Parkinson venait de surgir devant moi en hurlant. Je commençais par m'arrêter et par la dévisager. Mais qu'est-ce que cette sale cruche me voulait encore ? Désolée ma vieille, les neurones ne se vendent pas. Ha Ha Ha. Parce qu'en plus de tout ça, je suis hilarante. Ne suis-je pas supérieure ? L'autre dingue avait dû voir que je ne prêtais pas un centième d'attentions à son spectacle et même que j'étais très franchement en train de me foutre de sa gueule. Elle fit l'erreur impardonnable. Elle me poussa l'épaule. Non mais où va le monde bordel ?

- Non mais t'es malade Parkinson ou quoi ? Ne me touche pas. Plus jamais. Tu pourrais me contaminer avec ta stupidité.

- J'arrêterais de te toucher quand tu laisseras mon Drakonichounet tranquille hurla-t-elle.

Drakonichounet ? Vraiment. Je garde ça pour la prochaine fois. Tu verras sal blond. Je pourrais profiter que cette stupide fille - devrais-je dire humain étant donné que sa sexualité n'est pas certaine ? - soit commère.

- D'accord Parkinson j'avoue. Drago est fou de moi, il m'envoie des lettres passionnées, des bouquets de roses avec des Chocogrenouilles. Il refoule même son homosexualité pour moi. Alors non je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher sale dinde.

OK, un petit attroupement venait de se former. Hermione-la-Supérieure se transforma en Hermione-la-Préfête-en-Chef.

- Bon vous avez des cours à suivre, non ? Disparaissez, quand à vous Miss Parkinson, si j'entend encore un hurlement, j'enlève des points à votre maison.

Vous remarquerez que je ne l'ai pas forcé à se taire juste à arrêtez d'hurler. Ce qui fait que je n'abusais pas de mon pouvoir de Préfête. Pour les fleurs ou autres offrandes, mon autel se trouve dans le Dortoir des Gryffondors filles, Merci. Le visage de Bouledogue humain essayant de diriger l'info que son Drakobidule soit un looser romantique était magnifiquement bon pour mon ego. Je décidais donc de continuer mon chemin quand Parkinson parla.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec le Grand Drago Malfoy que tu as le droit de te sentir supérieure aux autres. Seuls les Sang Purs ont ce droit, Sang de Bourbe. Quoi que tu fasses tu ne dépasseras ni n'atteindra jamais le niveau de Draco.

Et cette salope partit. Avec mon moral à +300. Elle avait totalement raison. Je me sentais supérieure alors que je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Je me sentais comme une grosse daube. J'étais passée du stade Je-suis-un-génie à SOS-suicide. Pathétique avez-vous dis ? J'en étais malheureusement consciente. C'est donc tête basse que je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours. Pansy Parkinson m'avait détruit le moral. Attendez ! Quoi ? Depuis quand cette Serpentarde influençait sur mon moral ? Depuis aujourd'hui apparemment. J'allais me mettre à pleure si ça continuait. Je me dirigeais donc machinalement vers mon prochain cours qui était Histoire de la Magie. Génial ! J'aime la matière et le Professeur bien sûr. Mais je ne me sentais pas trop d'attaques. Harry était appuyé contre un mur en train de vraisemblablement.. Glandé. Super ! Quoique, notez bien que je n'attendais pas non plus qu'il soit en train de travailler mais je sais pas. Je me dirigeais donc vers lui et m'appuyais à mon tour contre le mur.

- T'es triste ?

- Ca c'est ma tête quand je suis joyeuse annonçais-je en pointant le dit visage.

- Arrête ta tête di que tu préfèrerais aller manger du verre pilé.

Je soupirais lourdement. Devais-je lui expliquer ou pas ?

- Tu es décevant Harry. C'était ma tête je-préfèrerais-être-seule-au-milieu-des-bois-une-nuit-de-pleine-lune.

Il prit un air peiné et me pinça le bras. Aie ! Non mais aie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ce malade ? Je lui collais un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule. Connard, tiens ! Il poussa un petit cri de douleur. Et voilà que je souriais. Ce crétin avait réussi à me rendre le sourire. Mais il fallait que Malfoy se pointe. De toute façon, il ne viendrait pas là alors qu'Harry était là. D'ailleurs où était Ron ?

- Où est..

- Je suis là amour.

Serait-ce sa vengeance pour tout à l'heure ? Il venait de m'attirer en posant sa main sur ma hanche. Et je venais de malencontreusement marcher sur son pied. Oups ! Je le vis retenir un cri de douleur mais son visage se crispa quand même. Je tournais enfin mon visage vers Harry qui était devenu blanc et qui serrait les poids.

- En fait Drakonichounet, je me demandais où était Ron vois tu ? Et tu as parlé à Pansy récemment ?

Je pris un visage innocent. Genre Maman, il est où mon doudou ? Malfoy fronça légèrement les sourcils et je vis presque ses deux neurones se cogner puissamment pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose.

- Pas récemment. Une raison précise pour ce questionnement ? Je sais que l'amitié qui te lit à Pansy est forte mais ne peux tu te passer plus longtemps d'elle ? Après tout, tu es de nouveau amie avec Potter. D'ailleurs Potter, tu vois que j'avais raison la dernière fois.

Il souriait maintenant de manière satisfaite. Ce mec était un pervers vicelard. Un vrai Serpentard je le haïssais. Mais il fallait d'abord que je sauve sa misérable peau avant de le détruire.

- Harry, rappelles toi ce qu'on a di. Ignore le. Quand à toi Drago je tenais juste à te signaler que moi et ma très chère amie Pansy avons discuter de toi.

- Bien.

Et son visage se ferma. Merlin que c'est bon d'avoir le pouvoir. Il faudrait se méfier de Malfoy après tout c'est le Prince des Serpentards. Mais la ferme conscience la ferme !Et voilà elle m'a tué ma joie. Et prenant une mine d'enfant déçue, je tapais dans un caillou invisible. Il faudrait que ce sal con me lâche à un moment ou à un autre. Maintenant ce serait bien. Oui ce serait vraiment bien maintenant. Et voilà Ron. Lâche moi, pitié, lâche moi. Je lui envoyais un méchant regard et cet enfoiré me caressa la joue. Retenez moi je vais le tuer. Vous précipitez pas surtout.. Bien je me retiendrais donc toute seule. Alors qu'il me collait contre lui, je chuchotais à son oreille.

- T'as de la chance qu'on me retienne, Drakonichounet, parce que je te buterais.

- Tu arrêtes ce surnom débile et tu m'apelles par un surnom de mon choix et je m'en vais maintenant.

Merde de merde de merde. Je sais pas quoi faire. Mon amitié pour Ron ou une raison de faire chier Malfoy ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Quel dilemme cornélien ! En plus, y'a une fille qui s'appelle Hermione dans la pièce de Corneille. Ouais j'ai de la culture moldu et sorcière. On est une Miss-Je-sais-tout ou on l'est pas je dois dire. Bref je vais préférer Ron même si je sens l'arnaque de la Fouine.

- Très bien envois le truc.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma joue. Marre toi connard ça risque de ne plus arriver.

- Mon cœur. Dès que dans une phrase je dirais un surnom affectueux tu devras répondre avec celui là. Puis à haute voix: A plus tard amour.

Il m'embrasse. Enculé ! Il avait prévu toutes ces conneries.

- A plus mon cœur.

Je tentais de retenir mon doigt. Ainsi qu'un vomissement. Tel Harry et Ron. Harry avait la même tête que Malfoy. En clair, il retroussait le nez comme si on lui avait mi des excréments sous le nez. Et Ron avait l'air d'avoir un profond débat intérieur. Je déduisais ça des signes des têtes qu'il semblait se faire à lui-même du genre il secouait la tête négativement très très vivement. Puis après il pinçait les lèvres comme si ça lui faisait mal d'admettre quelque chose mais qu'il l'admettait quand même. Méga Bizarre. Enfin bref. La porte de classe s'ouvrit et nous pûmes enfin nous diriger vers nos places. Je prenais tranquillement des notes sur la Rébellion des..

Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je relevais précipitamment la tête en regardant de part et d'autres de la Salle. Tout était normal mis à part Ron et Harry qui me regardaient non pas d'une manière endormie mais d'une manière surprise.

- Heuu.. Vous vous êtes rendus compte que vous étiez stupides et ça a définitivement tué vos derniers neurones ?

Ils secouèrent la tête négativement. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai des notes à prendre et jouer aux devinettes avec ces crétins était au dessus de mes forces aujourd'hui. Je commençais à relire mes notes parce que j'avais oublié de quoi nous parlions. De la Rébellion voilà. La Rébellion des quoi ? Allez Hermione, écoute le prof. Oui conscience. Attendez, il était en train de parler de l'accord de Paix. Me serais-je évanoui ? Je décidais donc de décrocher un coup de coude à mon voisin pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

- Aïe !

- Un problème Mr Potter ?

- Non. Excusez moi Professeur. Puis il me murmura: Quoi ?

- Je me suis évanouie ou quoi ?

Et le voilà qui souriait. Hors de question qu'il veuille encore rejouer aux devinettes. J'ai di non tout à l'heure, il en est de même maintenant. Non mais oh! Je m'apprêtais à lui recoller un coup de coude pour le forcer à me répondre. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, Merlin qu'elle est violente. Mais je vous jure que d'habitude je suis pas aussi violente. Sauf quand j'ai mis mon poing dans la figure de Malfoy. Jour béni entre tous d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, j'allais une nouvelle fois aposée ma marque sur les côtes du Survivant quand il me répondit.

- Tu t'es endormie.

Je. Je quoi ? OK c'est mort il va à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne me suis jamais - j'insiste sur la jamais plus que très lourdement - en cours. Jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce crétin ? On m'avait jeté un sort c'était sûr. Je commençais à me retourner et à dévisager le moindre déficient mental de la salle. Le brun là bas avait l'air de faire quelque chose de suspect. Il se penchait sur sa table. Il faudrait que je sois plus reculée pour vori ce qu'il y faisait. Je me penchais donc en arrière. Lentement. Attention, attention mon petit. Quand des hurlements de rire viennent interrompre mon enquête. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi ils étaient. Peut - je dis bien peut être - étaient ils dus aux faits que je me retrouvais par terre ? Ou bien le Professeur avait di quelque chose d'excessivement drôle ? Heuu.. On parle de Binns là. C'est bon je me rends, je me suis bien vautrée en tentant de découvrir qui m'avait lancé ce satané sort. En effet, je n'avais aucune raison de m'être assoupie. Très bien , j'avoue. J'ai passé ma nuit à lire. Et tout le monde se marre. Heureusement la fin de l'heure arrive et je me dépêchais de sortir. Non mais je les accumule en ce moment. Pitié rendez moi mon invisibilité habituelle. J'hésitais à me cogner la tête dans un mur ou à vraiment me tuer par défenestration. Je n'en pouvais plus. Que cette journée se termine, que cette journée se termine. Par pitié ! Je décidais d'aller me réfugier à la bibliothèque et de ne pas manger. Puis d'aller me coucher. Enfin. Le repos de la Guerrière.

Enfin assise à ma place dans la bibliothèque, plongée dans un livre qui pourrait aider dans les recherches sur les Horcruxes. J'étais bien mais bien. Personne pour me gêner, me mettre en colère ou me parler. Tranquillité, que ta présence est douce. Cela faisait bien deux bonnes heures que je travaillais de la sorte. Et j'avais l'impression de retrouver la tranquillité de mes anciens jours. Il fallait que je trouve des solutions pour réussir mes objectifs. Le premier étant de réussir mes ASPIC. J'irais à la bibliothèque tous les soirs dès maintenant et hors de questions que je ne détourne mon attention d'un cours ne serait-ce que pour respirer. Ca faisait un peu la deuxième ou la troisième fois que je disais mais j'étais sure de pouvoir y arriver. Ensuite, aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort. J'étais en train de le faire. De toute façon, à part chercher des infos je pouvais pas faire grand-chose.. Et puis fallait pas pousser non plus, je n'allais pas aller le défier quand même. Je m'imaginais bien aller dans sa crypte. « Salut Voldy. Je m'ennuyais et je me disais tiens si j'allais défier face-de-serpent. ». Et lui de me répondre « Avec grand plaisir mais prenons d'abord le thé. » Ouais j'imaginais bien la chose. Ensuite je devais me venger de Malfoy. J'étais en plein dans mon objectif là. Sourire sadique. J'aimais énormément cet objectif. Après je devenais me réconcilier avec ceux-qui-furent-mes-amis. Celui là en était à la moitié puisqu'un un ami sur deux avait été reconquis. Quand au dernier objectif, je crois qu'on pouvait annoncer qu'il était pratiquement impossible.. Comprendre Malfoy c'était un peu comme enseigner la tolérance à Voldemort. Mais je pouvais le faire. Vas y ma championne. Quoi ? Oui je m'encourage toute seule. Oui c'est pathétique. Oui je l'assume. Et oui j vais buter cette putain de mouche qui me tourne autour depuis 5 minutes. Elle faisait une bruit insupportable. Peut être que tu dégages une odeur. Mais ta gueule conscience. Je reniflais quand même mes cheveux. Bon ça sentait pas la rose mais ça puait pas non plus. Ca sentait rien de spécial en fait. Bon là je crois que j'étais en train de passer pour un dégueulasse. Mais je me lave je vous jure. Ca devait être le parfum du shampoing qui devait pas durer longtemps c'est tout. Je vais quand même aller me laver. Je ramassais précipitamment mes affaires et disparaissais dans la Tour Gryffondor. J'essayais de ne pas produire trop de vents en me déplaçant, si une odeur s'échappait de moi. Au cas où, je précise. Pas qu'il y ait d'odeur ni rien mais on ne sait jamais. J'accélérais le pas.

- Granger.

Non, non, non. Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. Pas maintenant. Je pues, bordel. Je vais le repousser. Pas que je veuille l'attirer non plus. Pas du tout. Arrêtez, je ne veux pas de lui. Mais je veux pas qu'il me repousse en racontant à tout le monde que je pues ou je sais pas quoi. Vous voyez ? Non vous êtes aveuglés par l'idée de me mettre en couple avec ce gogol. Je continuais de marcher rapidement.

- Granger. Je t'ai vu, cesse de courir.

Et il soupira. C'est ça, soupire, soupire. Je m'arrêtais. C'était à mon tour de soupirer là ? Alors OK. Je me mis donc à soupirer. Je pris ma tête de fille blasée en priant Merlin pour que je ne sentes juste rien. Et je me retournais vers lui. Il s'avança, s'arrêta et me regarda. Heuu.. Il compte parler ou attendre que la saleté me donne enfin une sale odeur ?

- Tu es venu pour admirer ma beauté ou tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

- J'étais venue voir si la rumeur sur les pustules infestant ton visage était vraie.

- Et alors ? Mon sort a marché ?

- Non. Ton visage est totalement ravagé.

Fils de poulpe ! C'était lui le ravagé du bulbe. Mais il fallait vraiment que je me barre. Que j'aille me laver.

- Très bien mon visage est ravagé par les pustules et la connerie a ravagé ton cerveau. Autre chose ?

- Demain midi. Table des Serdaigles. Moi et toi. Au fait, il serait temps d'aller te laver.

Mais quel connard bordel. Mais quel connard !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**DarkLadies: J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Iryoo: Non mais Hermione a la foi pour ne pas se suicider xD. J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long cette fois ci =S. Merci pour ta reviews.**

**Mia Granger-Malfoy: Moi aussi j'aime mon Harry. Inspirez d'un être vivant ouais ouais ;). Merci pour ta reviews.**

**Hachiko06: Je suis assez réaliste pour me rendre compte que le niveau de JKR est bien trop haut pour moi mais j'apprécie le compliment. Je crois qu'on a tous un peu de cette Hermione en nous :D. Merci pour ta reviews.**

**X3-Lilly-XD: Et bien si ça te rend service autant continuer xD. J'accepte le retard, no souci =P. Merci pour ta reviews.**

**Kis38: Wahou Kis38 is back ! Ca fait plaisir. Heureuse que Hermione te plaise. Il est parfois dur de cohabiter avec une personne comme ça dans la tête.. Je ne suis pas bipolaire hein pas de problème mentaux trop graves, promis ! Merci pour la reviews.**

**Apple: Sait-on jamais ? Enfin certains évènements me sont arrivés à mon plus grand désespoir. Heureuse que mes déboires amusent ^^. Et voilà la suite ****J****. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Etoilesdesneiges: J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre. Merci pour la reviews.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews, per favor :D ?_


	7. Chapter 7

**La suite. Je me suis dépêchée et j'étais méga inspirée. Et puis je vais être privée de l'ordi un petit moment. Enfin de l'ordi qui me sert à écrire. Bref, je risque de pas poster avant une ou deux semaines. Et après Portugal me voilà :D. Donc je promets pas de chapitres. Si y'en a pas dans les deux semaines qui viennent. Ce ne sera qu'en septembre après. Vraiment désolée. Bref, j'aimerais atteindre les 35 reviews s'il vous plaît. Ca m'aiderait à me motiver pour écrire le rendez vous. Qui n'est toujours pas écrit. Auteur sadique le retour :D ! Bonne lecture, DJ.**

**#.Chapitre 7. Tans pis.**

Arf que ça faisait du bien de s'étirer dans son lit après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Me lever maintenant ou glander encore un peu. Coup d'œil à la montre. Sept heures neuf. Dans une heure, il faut être au Réfectoire. Je n'avais besoin que de trente minutes pour me préparer. Décision prise. Je reste au lit. Revoyons le programme de la journée. Je me lève et me prépare. Prends mon petit déjeuner. Vais en potions et DFCM. Mange avec Malfoy en tête à tête à la table des Serdaigles. Vais en.. Attendez quoi ? Manger avec Malfoy ? En tête à tête ? A la table des Serdaigles ? Comment m'étais-je mise dans cette galère ? Ah oui l'odeur. En vérité, je ne sentais même pas mauvais. Alors sa remarque il pouvait se la garder. Je sentais maintenant le miel. Mes cheveux sentait vraiment bon. Je le sais parce que je viens de mettre ma tête dedans. Mais si je mangeais avec Malfoy, il fallait que je sois présentable, non ? Quelle heure ? Sept heures quinze. Il me restait quarante-cinq minutes. Je ne serais jamais présentable en quarante cinq minutes. Les couettes et draps par terre. J'ouvrais la porte de l'armoire avec fracas et arrachaient mon uniforme de l'armoire. Et je me mis à courir vers la salle de bain. Idée débile puisque toutes les dindes du dortoir y étaient. Ô joie ! Je poussais tout le monde en hurlant des « Pardon. », « Désolée, pressée. » qui furent accueillis par une volée de cris. Rien à foutre. Enfin seule dans la salle de bain je m'activais. Brossage de dents: OK. Visage propre: OK. Tentative de domptage de cheveux: Infructueuse. Tans pis, pas le temps. Quand vient le tour des vêtements, je me trouvais dans l'impasse. Comment rendre ce truc nul et grossissant passable ? Je mis la jupe à ma taille et l'enfilai. Moulant mais encore une fois tans pis. Je mis la chemise et le pull, retroussais les manches, détachais un ou deux boutons et dénouais légèrement la cravate. Miroir. Huh, on dirait que Pavarti et Brown m'avaient tendu une embuscade relookage au coin d'un couloir. Mais une fois de plus, tans piiiiiiiiis. Je ressortais de la salle de bain, tête haute, passant devant ces pimbêches. Et vas y qu'elles murmurent. « Ca y est on sort avec Malfoy, on se croit tout permis. » Je retins une ou deux insultes. Mais c'est qu'elles commençaient à me saouler ces pouffes ! Bon quelle heure ? Sept heures cinquante sept. OK, c'est le moment où je me mets à courir vers la Grande Salle. Stop, minute ! Je n'ai pas rendez vous avec Malfoy maintenant mais ce midi. J'ai donc le temps. Non, non ne vous méprenez pas. Je n'ai pas fait attention à mon apparence pour Malfoy mais pour mes amis. Et si j'ai voulu courir pour aller à la Grande Salle c'était pour… Ne pas que Malfoy disent que je suis mal élevée. Vous voyez, quoi ? Non vous restez sur vos idées farfelues. Bien me voilà prête. Assise à table avec mon amie Harry et mon ex-ancien ami.

- Tu es très jolie ce matin Hermione. Pour Malfoy ?

Han Han. Merci. Autant la première partie me faisait bien plaisir. Autant à la deuxième j'avais envi de lui planter ma fourchette dans la main. Ron avait vraiment un souci pour m'emmerder comme ça. Crétin. J'hésitais par contre sur la conduite à tenir. Il avait sa tête genre mais dis moi tout ça m'intéresse. S'il croyait m'avoir comme ça. Pauvre mec.

- Oui c'est pour Drago. Tu sais comme je l'aime, je n'ai pas envi qu'il ait honte de moi.

Je lui fis un grand sourire faux cul. Fallait pas déconner non plus. Il me prenait pour qui à la fin ? Je ne me laisserais pas insulter de la sorte longtemps. Et bien que ça m'ait largement brûlé la bouche de dire son prénom, voir sa tête était impayable. Alors tans pis. Mais Saint Potter ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de ciel. Laissez moi lever les yeux au ciel !

- Hermione, on a di qu'on en parlait pas enfin. Quand à toi Ron, cesse de faire l'enfant jaloux.

- Oui mais Papa c'est lui qu'a commencé.

Je pris ma mine d'enfant perdue et triste grondée par son père. Ron quand à lui avait la mine réjouie de quelqu'un à qui on a donné raison. Ce qui était totalement faux. Il n'avait dû écouter que la première partie cet idiot. Comment dire ça sans être trop méchante ? Il avait la concentration d'un citron ayant ses cellules grises atrophiées. Toujours méchant ? Désolée j'ai pas été élevée par les Bisounours, moi. Ron avait l'air de passablement m'en vouloir. Haussement d'épaules. J'avais envie de redire tans pis.

- Moi en tout cas, je te trouve très belle.

Grand sourire de Ginny. Alala que ferais-je sans elle ? Probablement plus de choses. Sa seule utilité était de me tenir compagnie quand ces deux idiots étaient vraiment trop idiots. C'est-à-dire assez souvent quand on y réfléchissais un peu mieux. Mais bon je n'avais pas le temps de m'appesantir sur ce sujet. Je vous entends déjà. « Que veux tu faire d'autres ? » Réviser bien sûr. J'ai des objectifs moraux, professionnels et sociaux moi. Mine dédaigneuse vis-à-vis de vous. Et ouais mes petits. Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai l'impression de me parler à moi-même. Ce qui ferait ressortir le côté bipolaire de ma personnalité. Non je ne suis pas folle, je me suis renseignée. Nuance. Tout est dans la nuance ou subtilité selon votre niveau d'éducation. Bref je me levais donc après avoir adressé un salut distingué de la main. Comprenez un bref mouvement de droite à gauche. Et partit vers de nouvelles aventures. Ou vers le cours de Potions. A vous de voir où est la vérité. On dirait une mauvaise Prêcheuse à la Trelawney. « Je détiens la Vérité ! ». Ouais c'est ça retournes dans ta crypte. Enfin bref. Coup d'œil à la montre. Huit heures vingt. Cours dans dix minutes. Je serais aux cachots dans cinq. Magnifique. La ponctualité est une marque d'élégance disait ma grand-mère. La pauvre femme a été en retard à son propre enterrement. On repassera pour l'élégance dans ma famille. Secouage de tête fataliste. Enfin devant les cachots. Avec cinq minutes d'avance comme le montre ma chère montre. Grand sourire. J'en profitais donc pour prendre un livre dans mon sac. Minute. Où est mon sac ? Nom d'un Hyppogriffe, j'ai laissé mon sac dans ma chambre. Trois. Deux. Un. Partez ! Après une course effrénée dans les couloirs, je revenais à mon point de départ. Vingt minutes pour le trajet. Quinze minutes de retard. J'allais me faire humilier, immoler. Bref, je désire des roses blanches sur ma tombe s'il vous plaît. Avec une épitaphe disant « Putain mais j'avais cinq minutes d'avance ! Je hais les hommes ! ». Je pris donc une immense inspiration et toquai. Un froid « Entrez » m'accueillit. Que c'est bon d'être chez soi. Sentez vous l'ironie du propos ?

- Monsieur, je suis désolée je..

- Vos tergiversations à propos de votre pathétique tenue ne m'intéresse pas. Bien que l'effort soit inutile étant donné l'aspect débraillé que vous avez. Allez vous asseoir !

J'obtempérais. Sa remarque m'avait tué. Je gisais par terre, morte de honte. Pendant que la moitié des larves de la classe - Comprenez les Serpentards ! - se marrait. Même cet enculé de Malfoy. Je suis censée être ta copine, bouffon ! N'empêche que la remarque m'avait blessé. Bordel j'avais passé combien de temps dans cette putain de salle de bain ? Je haïssais les filles qui ne pouvait pas être toutes plus moches que moi et les garçons qui réclamaient des filles magnifiques. Tous des connards je vous dis ! J'allais continuer mon blablatage interne de pauvre fille pathétique quand je me pris un méchant coup de coude dans les côtes. Quelle sale petite enflure avait osé faire ça ? Je me retournais à ma gauche prête à incendier la misérable loque quand je vis que c'était Harry. Tu vas payer mon vieux. Je vais te mettre un coup de je-sais-pas-quoi-encore je-ne-sais-pas-où-non-plus et tu vas t'en rappeler. Foi de moi !

- Désolé, chuchota le mécréant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

C'est ça, excuse toi vaurien. Supplie moi d'accepter ton pardon. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre que j'ai été enlevé par des mammouths et que j'ai monté une association pour la protection des brebis ayant des MST ? D'ailleurs n'oubliez de verser un ou deux Gallions. Elles ont besoin de vous. Bien après cette page publicité, retournez à nos moutons. Oh le jeu de mot ! Ma vieille t'es trop forte. Bref où en étais-je ? Je meurs dans cet amas de connaissances. Ah oui ! Harry.

- J'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a proposé de tout plaquer et d'aller élever des lamas unijambistes en Namibie. J'ai tergiversé et décidé d'aller baver devant la laideur deRogue pendant deux heures.

Il hoche la tête, retenant apparemment un fou rire. C'est ça marre toi. Je sais que je suis hilarante. Je gardais tout mon sérieux lorsque je sentis la table prise de tremblements. Je ne plaisantais même pas. Harry était écroulé sur la table, pris d'un fou rire. Je fis l'erreur de croiser son regard et le fou rire s'empara de moi.

- Granger. Vous arrivez à mon cours en retard. Par miséricorde, je vous accepte. Vous venez ensuite distraire avec vos stupidités. Vous et Potter, vous sortez.

De tout son discours, le fou rire ne s'arrêtait pas. Nous avons ramassé fébrilement nos affaires et sommes sortis. Et là, on a explosé. En se tenant les côtes. En pleurant. En criant même. Dans le couloir désert et froid des cachots. C'était l'un des plus grand fou rire de toute ma vie. J'en avais mal au ventre. Et oui ça travaille les abdominaux. On est un rat de bibliothèque ou on ne l'est pas. Mine dédaigneuse.

- Mais Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu riais ? Hoquetais-je.

Et ce crétin ria encore plus fort. Je commençais doucement à me calmer et à réaliser une chose incroyable. Je venais de me faire virer de cours. Moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on était censés faire ? Ce sera noté dans mon dossier ? Ca se trouve je ne trouverais jamais de travail et j'irais réellement élever des lamas. Oh Merlin par pitié épargne moi. Ca y est, j'étais totalement calmé.

- En fait, j'étais en train de m'imaginer la bestiole. Et je me demandais comment faire pour me déplacer. Et puis après je t'imaginais dire « J'ai lu dans _Comment élever des lamas unijambistes_ que.. » et j'ai explosé de rire. Ca m'a littéralement tué. T'imagines le mec qui a du se dire « Putain personne n'a jamais écrit un truc là-dessus. Je vais le faire. » Faut être frappé.

Mais c'est lui le barge. Complètement syphoné ce mec ! Comment cette connerie a pu lui traverser. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question mais j'imagine que la cicatrice avait du atrophié son cerveau. C'était la seule explication logique qui me venait. J'espérais que ce n'était pas permanent, juste intermittent. Sinon je ne crains que le glas de notre amitié sonne. Ce que je parle bien. Enfin bref, notre Survivant préféré était en train d'essuyer ses yeux sous ses lunettes. Et c'est là que je me rappelais que mon avenir était en jeu à cause de ce débile profond.

- Dis moi tête-d'épouvantail. Est-ce qu'à un moment tu as pu penser au fait que tu venais de compromettre mon avenir ? Ou tu t'es juste di « Tiens j'irais bien manger des bonbons chez le Professeur Dumbledore » ?

- Ba c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien et maintenant que tu le dis j'ai un petit creux.

Coup de poing dans l'épaule. Sal chien galeux ! Comment pouvait-il compromettre mes chances pour un vulgaire bonbon au citron ? Sure qu'il passait trop de temps avec notre Directeur. Il devenait aussi bizarre. Mais là n'était pas la question, on allait aller chez Dumbledore et arranger ça. C'était déjà ma deuxième exclusion. Attendez mais oui ! C'est ma deuxième et non pas ma première. Même pour élever des lamas, ils ne voudront pas de moi. Par Merlin ! Il fallait absolument que j'aille lécher les pieds à Dumby. Jamais ça ne devait apparaître sur mon dossier. Jamais. J'attrapais le pull du crétin-responsable-de-l'anéantissement-de-ma-vie et le tirais jusqu'à chez le Directeur. Non mais. Arrivés devant la Gargouille, une question subsiste. Quel est-ce foutu mot de passe ?

- Chocogrenouille.

On peut entrer. Pour une fois que tête-d'épouvantail sert à quelque chose. A la la ce Saint-Potter. Bon après ce bref moment d'intelligence de sa part, son cerveau retourne à son coma. C'est ça mon vieux continuer à t'économiser. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ce cerveau était censé sauver tout un peuple de la Mort et de la dictature. Heureusement qu'ils m'ont. Ce n'est pas pour me lancer des fleurs ou quoi que ce soit mais soyons réalistes, sans moi, ils seraient dans la merde depuis belle lurette.

- Ah bonjour jeunes gens.

Grand sourire du Professeur. Bon apparemment, Rogue l'avait prévenu. On peut oublier le mensonge. C'est pas bien de mentir. Tiens ça faisait longtemps conscience. Tu pourrais pas rester sur pause un peu ? Et puis c'était une option. Un choix comme un autre. Mais le dernier sur ma liste. Non je ne jurerais pas. Bref. Attendons ce qu'il veut de nous.

- Asseyez vous. Bien. Expliquez moi votre présence ici.

Très fin. Très intelligent. Y'a pas à dire. Comment expliquer qu'on s'est fait virer à cause d'un fou rire sans paraître inconscient des règles ? « Ba en fait j'étais méga en retard, Harry m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui ai raconté des conneries. » Ouais bonne idée.

- Tout est de ma faute Professeur. Hermione est arrivé en retard et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui parler.

Merci mon pote. Avais-je déjà di que j'aimais Harry ? Tous les sarcasmes présents sont, en fait, ma manière de montrer à mes amis que je les aime bien entendu. Harry, Harry. Harry. Que ferais-je sans lui ? Mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Bien passons ce sentimentalisme dégueulasse. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à savoir.

- Excusez moi Professeur, mais j'ai une question.

- Oui Miss Granger ?

- Je voudrais savoir si mes deux exclusions et seules d'ailleurs seront un problèmes pour mon avenir professionnel ?

Attendez je rêvais ou ils se retenaient de se marrer ? Les deux ! Dumbledore et Harry. C'est à se demander si, quand ils partent en mission, ils ne passent pas leur temps à bouffer leurs bonbons au citron en se racontant des blagues Carambar. Je sais Dumbledore connaît pas. Quoique. Il aime le mode des Moldus et leurs sucreries. Ils devraient connaître les Carambars. Et désolée si moi je me soucie de mon avenir. L'un est trop vieux et l'autre trop inconscient pour s'en soucier. Comprennent rien. Je décidais donc de royalement bouder. Hin hin je sais très mature bla bla bla. Mais tans pis.

- Miss Granger ne soyez pas vexée. Je ne pense pas, je suis même sûr, que ces deux malheureuses exclusions de cours ne seront pas un problème pour vos études. Après tout, n'êtes vous pas la meilleure élève de cette école ?

Pure question de rhétorique mon vieux. Je suis la meilleure. Rien ni personne dans les élèves et la majorité des sorciers ne peut me dépasser dans n'importe quelle matière que ce soit. Et Dumbledore ? Chère conscience si tu n'étais pas si inutile tu saurais et comprendrais que j'ai di majorité. Ca veut dire plus de la moitié. Donc pas toute la population. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a donné une conscience si pourrie je vous prie ?

- Il n'y aura pas de punitions cette fois-ci Miss. Vous pouvez partir jeunes gens.

En disant la première partie, il m'avait regardé d'une manière extrêmement perverse. Bien sûr qu'il savait pour Malfoy et moi étant donné qu'il lisait le journal. Il devait se voir en espèce d'entremetteur. Mon cul ouais. Il avait de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur. Je sais, on dirait pas comme ça. Mais quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, y'a pas une parole gentille qui s'échappe de mes pensées. Comment ça aujourd'hui y'a eu que du négatif ? Mais si, j'ai été gentille dans mes pensées. Attendez. Bruit du criquet une nuit d'été. OK, je suis sûre que j'ai été gentille une fois dans mes pensées. Tout à l'heure en parlant d'Harry. Pouhaa ! Je le savais, je suis un génie. Merlin que c'est bon d'être moi ? J'arrive même à me couper le sifflet toute seule. Coup d'œil à la montre. Neuf heures trente six. Il nous restait donc une heure à tuer. Fantastique. Puis nous irons en DCFM avec l'autre taré. Et après on mange. Je me sentais tel Ron avant chaque repas. Affamée, excitée, pressée. Parce que.. Oh Oh Feinte. Vous avez cru que j'avouerais quoi là ? Si je suis pressée, c'est juste que j'ai déjà faim. Ces aventures m'ont tué. J'allais proposer à Harry d'aller dehors lorsqu'il prit la parole.

- On va faire des recherches sur Tu-sais-quoi ?

Mes amis, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Hallelujah !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kis38: Si tu savais ce que j'aime Pokemon. Cette année, y'avait un mec qui avait donné des noms de Pokemon à tout le monde. Il m'avait appellée Magicarpe -'. Le Pokemon le plus inutile s'il te plaît.. Ravie que ça te plaise ****J****. & Merci pour la reviews.**

**Iryoo: J'aimerais que ce soit clair. Dans cette fic, je suis Dieu. Donc c'est bien moi qui m'acharne sur elle, non le sort xD. J'assume ma méchanceté. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Megara Spoiler: Heureuse que tu l'adores. Merci pour la reviews.**

**X3-Lilly-XD: C'est bien tu te diversifies.. Voilà la suite ****J****. Merci pour la reviews.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews, per favor :D ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**De retour du Portugal. Avec ce chapitre. Un peu plus réaliste et moins frivole dirais-je. Parce que si on veut que l'histoire avance, il faut bien qu'elle soit un peu sérieuse de temps en temps. J'aimerais atteindre 40 reviews si ce n'est point trop demander. U peu pluss n'est pas de refus hein. Enfin bref, j'ai arrêté là parce que je me suis mise de la crème dans l'œil et que ça fait un mal de chien. Dernière chose: J'adore mon vernis. Voilà j'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un ****J****. Bonne lecture, DJ.**

**#.Chapitre 8. Légèrement.**

Moi stressée ? Pff pas du tout. Q'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire penser ça ? Ha Ha. Ok je rigole toute seule nerveusement. Bon alors j'admets être un peu stressée. Légèrement. Ok, je suis morte de trouille. Je sais je suis censée être Gryffondor et tout. Donc courageuse mais fuck. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'être d'accord avec ça ?En fait, ce crétin ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis. Il m'a di et c'est tout. Vais-je obéir en pauvre fille soumise ? La réponse est malheureusement oui. Fantastique ! Pitié que ce cous s'éternise. Pitié que ce cours s'éternise. Pitié que ce.. Le prof me regardait fixement. Etait-ce sa façon de me demander de la fermer ? Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression de parler à voix haute.. Merlin je parlais à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte. Il fallait que je me taise. Arrête de penser. Arrête de penser. J'étais en train de penser à arrêter de penser là ? Pouvons-nous arrêter de penser ? Telle est la question. Attendez, non ! Ne vous levez pas ! Faites pas comme si c'était l'heure de manger ! Restez ! Il se barre tous.

- Tu viens Herm ?

- Je mange avec M.. Drago.

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ah bah d'accord. A plus.

Ami indigne. Fais moins une crise pour que je mange avec toi. Aie pitié. Donne moi une bonne excuse. Rien. Nada. Nothing. Laissez moi faire plus clair que dalle. Salut la compagnie. Je marchais vers la Grande Salle avec la tête d'une résignée à la potence. Telle Marie Antoinette. Au moins quelque chose de positif. Je me rendais vers la Mort. Mais avec classe. Yeah ! Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésitais à partir en courant et en hurlant comme une perdue. Je me décidais donc à prendre une grande inspiration et à rentrer. Malfoy était à la table des Aigles. Il avait la tête d'un mec venant de se prendre le Doloris ou d'avoir mangé un plat de ma mère. Attention pas de méprises, j'aimais ma mère mais pas dans une cuisine. Je me décidais à m'asseoir face à lui. Pas de réactions. Génial. Devrais-je lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia ou juste me barrer ? Pas le coup de pied, il n'avait pas l'air d'excellente humeur et j'avais légèrement peut de ce qu'il pouvait me faire. Quand à me barrer, c'était impossible. Ron ne serait que trop satisfait. Maudit roux ! Je me servis donc ce qui était des.. Je ne préférais pas savoir finalement.

- Prends pas ça c'est dégueu.

- Mon Seigneur, m'aurait-il adresser la parole ?

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux flippants dans les miens. Fantastique. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Et un peu lasse. Et rien d'autres étant donné que je ne sais pas lire ce que pensent les gens en regardant leurs yeux. Je suis pas Merlin non plus moi.

- Je dis ça pour toi, Hermione. Maintenant t'en fais ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes.

Ok. Que vouliez vous que je réponde à ça ? Rien. Donc je l'ai lâchement fermé. C'était quoi son putain de problème encore ? Et je ne fais pas de sarcasmes. Je ne dis que la vérité. Sauf le Mon Seigneur qui était de l'ironie. Non ce n'est pas la même chose stupide conscience. Il était de nouveau en train de trier sa nourriture. Bon je m'ennuyais un peu moi quand même. Que faire ? Je pris donc ma petite cuillère et commençais à envoyer des petits pois sur Harry. Les deux premiers atterrirent dans ma tête. Le troisième sur celle de Malfoy qui stoppa ses mouvements. Je pris donc une tête d'innocente et continuais de manger ma viande.

- Granger, grinça l'idiot.

Je relevais ma tête.

- Un problème mon cœur ?

Grand sourire. On est un faux cul ou on l'est pas. Moi je le suis. Ca semble passablement l'amuser. En clair, il y a eu un léger tressaillement du coin gauche de sa bouche. Eh! C'est Drago Malfoy, fallait pas trop espérer non plus.

- Je sais que tu m'as balancé ce petit pois.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Soupir. Et ouais, je compte pas avouer.

- Tu mangeais avec ta fourchette tout à l'heure et tu as maintenant une cuillère à la main. Et j'en ai vu deux atterrir dans ta tête sans que tu ne dises rien.

- Attends, tu veux dire que quelqu'un nous balance des petits pois ? Quel sal petit connard fait ça ?

Et je mis à arpenter les tables espérant trouver n'importe quel imbécile ayant une cuillère à la main. Merde, merde, merde. Sa Seigneurie soupira une fois de plus.

- Très franchement je sais que c'est toi et je laisse passer. Mais si je me reprends une élément de nourriture je te fais bouffer cette merde devant toi par les trous de nez. C'est clair ?

Je me retournais d'un seul mouvement. Pour qui se prenait ce morveux ? J'allais lui jeter tout le plat dans la tête oui. Et on verra bien qui aura de la nourriture dans le nez. Pauvre mec.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur mon cœur tu te colles la baguette dans l'œil jusque dans le fémur. Et puis c'est quoi ton problème à faire la tête comme ça ? Tu n'as pas pu terroriser autant de 1ère année que tu voulais ? Tu n'as pas eu de cookies au petit déjeuner ?

Il se mit à me fixer dans les yeux pendant un long moment et je décidais donc de mon propre chef d'arrêter mes suppositions. Ca avait l'air de l'ennuyer et j'avais légèrement peur de sa colère. Mais j'étais prête à l'affronter si son courroux se manifestait vraiment. Mais valait mieux ne pas tenter le Diable. Ce n'était pas une métaphore. Malfoy était et sera toujours le Diable. Je me mis donc à manger avec autant d'entrain qu'un enfant de cinq ans mes petits pois. Bizzarement je n'avais plus grand appétit et décidais de me servir une part de ma tarte à la citrouille. J'utilisais 'ma' car il était évident qu'elle finirait dans mon estomac. Je m'apprêtais à prendre mon dû car le crétin me tapa sur la main.

- Tututut amour. Il n'est pas très poli de se servir pour le dessert alors que je n'en suis qu'à mon plat de résistance.

Je préférais largement le Malfoy de mauvaise humeur au moins il ne m'empêchait pas de manger avec son stupide sourire en coin. Je sais très bien ce que vous vous dites « Prends la ta part et dis lui Fuck! ». Vous n'avez pas vu l'animal. Ce petit connard a mi le plat juste à côté de ses fesses et ca fait trois fois qu'il me tape la main. Je commençais à avoir des bleus moi. Je ne pourrais plus écrire ça se trouve. Donc plus faire mes devoirs et copier mes leçons. Et si je ne peux pas faire ça, adieu mes ASPICs. Il me fallait absolument cette part de tarte. Je sais, il n'y avait pas vraiment de rapport entre la part de tarte et mes ASPICs. Que vous croyez ignorant ! Ca me paraît évident qu'il y a un grand rapport.

- De un je ne suis pas à tes ordres Malfoy. De deux, tu me parles autrement. De trois arrêtes avec ton amour. Et de quatre rends moi ma part de tarte s'il te plaît.

Bon d'accord la dernière phrase avait semblé légèrement désespéré mais j'avais vraiment envi de ma part de tarte. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. J'avais envi de pleurer tellement tout ça était injuste. Mais j'allais me reprendre, puisque ce triple imbécile ne voualit pas me donner ce que je voulais. J'allais me débrouiller pour l'avoir. Ma puissance faisait peur à voir. Mais Monsieur ne me laissa pas le temps de faire ce que j'avais prévu. Il se leva, me posa le plat devant les yeux et me fit un sourire à faire perdre haleine. J4avais devant moi Drago Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Je savais reconnaître la puissance quand j'en voyais. Et j'avais devant moi le plus beau spécimen de tout Poudlard.

- Merci de t'être faite belle pour moi amour.

Et sur ces entre faits pitoyables, il partit se faisant retourner toutes les pintades de la salle. Il faisait peur de voir ça. J'avais peut être sous estimé l'adversaire. En regardant de plus près la table des Serpentard, je remarquais que certain s'était empêché d'applaudir le personnage. Il était Prince des Serpentards, plus talentueux et rusé que tous les élèves ici présents. Je me devais de faire attention à tout ce que ce crétin pouvait dire ou faire. D'ailleurs en parlant de dire, il avait remarqué que je m'étais arrangé. Sauf qu'il y avait méprise ce n'était pas du tout pour lui. Non, c'était.. C'était un besoin que j'avais ressenti aujourd'hui. Le besoin de me sentir mise en valeur. Exactement. Ah ma part de tarte. Bon ce soir, rien de précis à faire, alors bibliothèque. Il me fallait mes ASPICs, il me les fallait. J4en profiterais pour encore chercher des infos sur les Horcruxes. Quand à Malfoy,il m'avait semblé assez soucieux aujourd'hui voir d'exécrable humeur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par l'esprit ? Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je vérifie s'il avait oui ou non la Marque des Ténèbres.. Cette tarte était vraiment excellente. Ca enlèverait des questions de l'esprit d'Harry que je me renseigne là-dessus. Il fallait que j'aille parler à Harry. Je me levais donc et partit vers la table des Gryffondors où les filles en étaient restées à baver sur Malfoy. Pauvres petites choses ! Les autres se contentaient de me fixer avec mépris et haine. Tans pis bande de nazes.

- Chalut Mion'

- Enchantée aussi Ron. Merci de vider ta bouche avant de parler. Harry j'ai à te parler d'un truc important.

Tout de suite Harry arrêta de manger et de broyer du noir et fixa ses yeux verts dans les miens. J'avais toute son attention maintenant. Que dire ? Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir un vrai truc à dire en fait. J'avais juste envi de bien m'intégrer dans la conversation. Ou quelque chose du genre.

- Je peux t'enlever une question des épaules.

Bravo pour le flou ma vieille. Maintenant ma vieille suffit que tu trouves la question en.. Bah en question. Même pour moi ça devenait compliqué de me comprendre. Vite, vite, vite. Il semblait attendre que je lui dises. Et bien.. Malfoy bien sur !

- Je demanderai à Drago pour la Marque. Qu'il l'ait ou pas, ça ne changera rien entre lui et moi mais je te le dirais dans les deux cas.

Il hocha la tête et retourna à ses idées noires. De rien. Non vraiment Harry n'insistes pas je le fais de bon cœur. Les amis.. Voyez comment ça nous remercie. Je décidais de demander discrètement à Ron si ça durait depuis longtemps par de discrets signes des yeux et des mains.

- Hein ? Hermione, je comprends rien. Mais parle par le caleçon de Rogue.

Je mimais crétin avec mes lèvres et ignorais ce débile. Je décidais d'essayer avec Ginny. J 'espèrais que la sœur serait moins stupide que le frère. A ce moment là, en même temps, il était difficile d'être plus stupide que ce crétin. Elle comprit grâce à Merlin mes signes. Et je compris moi-même que ça faisait une semaine. Mince en une semaine j'aurais voir, comprendre. Etais-je devenu aveugle ?

- C'est normal que tu ne l'es pas vu. Etre amoureuse nous fais tout oublié tu sais.

OK. En écoutant la première partie j'avais espéré qu'elle me trouve une excellente excuse mais non. Amoureuse ? Moi ? De Malfoy ? On aura décidemment tout entendu. Comment quelqu'un pourrait imaginer ça ? Peut être parce que tu leur as di souffla ma conscience. Ce truc n'était pas tout le temps idiot apparemment. Je me sentais soulagée même si je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Il fallait être logique. Il croyait tout ce que je disais. J'étais la bibliothèque pour eux. Je pouvais donc leur raconter n'importe quoi, il me croirait. Minutes, ça voulait aussi dire que la bibliothèque pouvait me raconter n'importe quoi. Oh par Merlin ! M'étais-je fait avoir toutes ces années ? Non impossible. La connaissance est dans la lecture. Coup d'œil à la montre. Midi cinquante quatre. Je reprenais les cours dans trente six minutes. J'avais le temps de passer à la bibliothèque. Je me levais donc de table, faisait un petit salut de la main à mes amis et partait vers le sanctuaire du savoir. Ouhou ! D'abord pipi. Direction les toilettes du 2ème étage. J'entrais en sifflotant dans les toilettes. Un sifflement s'étouffa dans ma gorge quand je constatais que je n'étais pas seul. Assis sur le sol, se trouvait Malfoy. Je ne distinguais que le haut de son crane, sa tête se trouvant entre ses bras. J'hésitais à fuir en hurlant comme une perdue, à me jeter dans la cuvette des WC ou prendre mon courage à deux mains et soutenir Malfoy. Ca me permettrait peut être de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête de fouine. Par où commencer ? Je m'avançais vers lui. Pas de mouvement. Peut être était-il mort ? Et zut, il emporterait son secret dans la tombe. Je m'asseyais donc à ses côtés et me raclais lamentablement. Je faisais quoi maintenant ? Avec mes amis, il suffisait que je les prenne dans mes bras et tout s'arrangeait. Mais avec Malfoy.. Je n'allais pas lui demander si ça allait puisque je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et bien ferme la. Merci conscience de ta grande aide. Merci. Je décidais donc de poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Malfoy. Ca ne me semblait pas trop mal approprier. Allez Hermione tu peux le faire ! Tu as survécu au Troll, à Peter Pettigrow, au Basilic et tu n'arriverais pas à poser ta ridicule tête sur l'épaule de ton crétin d'ennemi et accessoirement ton faux petit ami ? C'était exactement ça. J'étais aussi lâche que ce crétin. Je pris une légère inspiration et posais ma tête là où je voulais la mettre. Pas de réactions, rien. J'étais quand même drôlement bien installée.. Bon j'attendais que Monsieur décide de se lever pour bouger. En attendant, j'avais toujours envi de faire pipi alors il avait intérêt de se dépêcher..

Il était treize heures quarante huit. J'étais officiellement en train de sécher mon cours de Sortilèges et mes reins allaient officiellement me lacher ce qui entraînerait une Hermione Granger en train de se faire pipi dessus. Mais la dernière partie était officieuse. Qu'attendait ce blond peroxydé pour bouger ? Ca se trouve il était mort et je venais de penser un peu près une heure près d'un mort. Je serais la coupable pour eux. Ou en tout cas, le principal suspect. Merlin vient moi en aide.

Quatorze heures quatre. Je serrais maintenant les dents en mettant toutes mes capacités mentales dans une seule action: m'empêcher de me faire pipi dessus. Ce crétin avait vraiment intérêt à être mort ou je le tuerais moi-même. Hallelujah mes frères et sœurs ! Malfoy était en train de bouger et venait de se relever. Il était apparement gêné puisqu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux. C'était le moment idéal pour: petit un éviter une converation gênante, petit deux aller enfin faire pipi et petit trois fuir. Alors que j'allais appliquer mon plan, Malfoy semblait avoir envi de s'infliger cette humiliation puisqu'il me lança un « Attends. » et se mit à chercher ses mots. S'il avait l'amabilité de s'activer, j'apprécierais. Qu'il dise n'importe quoi et me laisse aller aux toilettes. S'il vous plaît.

- Merci lâcha-t-il finalement après deux minutes et trente-trois secondes de réflexion.

- De nada. Répondis-je ridiculement en sautillant sur mes pieds.

C'était une manière stupide de s'empêcher de faire pipi. Ca ne marchait pas du tout. Mais à force de se répéter quelque chose, on finit par y croire. Que voulez-vous je ne suis qu'une faible humaine ? Puis je partis en courant vers les toilettes. Enfin. J'étais libérée. Je pouvais maintenant prendre conscience du fait que Malfoy venait de me remercier. Et que j'avais répondu bêtement. Oui vous pouvez me lancer des tomates et autre chose du genre, c'est tout ce que je mérite. Après m'être rhabiller et avoir abaisser la cuvette des WC, je m'asseyais sur cette même cuvette en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Quelle stupide fille ! Mais quelle stupide fille ! J'aurais pu avoir ma réponse, j'aurais pu mais j'avais laissé passer les choses. Je détestais ma condition de fille à petite vessie, je détestais ces toilettes et je détestais Malfoy d'avoir été de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Mlle Z-S:**** Le ton d'Hermione est très ironique. Elle ne le pense pas du tou ne t'inquiiètes pas. Harry est son frère, son meilleur ami ;). Merci pour la reviews.**

**Dramione-Addiction:**** J'admets, j'admets. J'ai l'esprit machiavélique et la plupart des gens pensent que je suis barrée. J'assume ****J****. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Marianne:**** Voilà le prochain chapitre. Au fait, j'adore ton prénom, je sais pas si c'est juste un pseudo ou quoi mais voilà ****J****. En espérant que ça te plaise. Merci.**

**Kis38:**** ah non mais les Pokémons ! Quand j'étais petite j'étais folle amoureuse de Sacha :D ! Et sinon ton rêve est pas trop mal ****J****. Merci pour tout ;).**

**Mademoiselle Else:**** J'aime quand Ron s'en prends plein la tronche alors rien que pour toi il prendra au prochain chapitre :D ! Je suis ravie que ma Hermione te plaise. Moi j'aime mon Drago et bientôt Hermione se roulera à ses pieds. Non je blague ****L****. Elle veut pas cette méchante ! Bref j'arrête mon trip -'. Merci pour la longue reviews !**

**Clia:**** Ravie qu'Hermione te plaise. Merci pour la reviews.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews, per favor :D ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok. Alors voilà ce qu'il se passe. J'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration. Mais j'ai fait un effort ce soir. Alors possible que je publie plus court mais que ce soit plus souvent. Dites moi ce que vous préférez. Plus court, plus souvent ou plus long (beaucoup) moins souvent. A vous de voir, je suis à votre entière disposition. Plus de 45 reviews serait vraiment très aimable. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Secret Story m'appelle. Votez Bastien ! Bonne lecture, DJ.**

**#.Chapitre 9. Absence.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Malfoy m'évitait comme la peste. Dès que l'on se croisait à un couloir ou quoique ce soit Monsieur avait l'inévitable envie d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Les premiers jours j'avais compris, il était sans doute gêné. _Non vraiment ?_ Conscience, je me passerais de tes conseils pour le moment. Mais son comportement devient gênant. A cause de lui, j'avais hérité de deux heures de colle ! Deux heures de colle. Pour avoir sécher mon cours de Sortilèges. C'était une punition amplement méritée, je n'avais pas de problèmes avec ça. Le problème était l'absence de Malfoy. Ne commencez pas vos petits films dans votre tête, il ne me manquait pas ni rien. Mais on avait un accord que Diable !

J'étais présentement à table en train de manger en face du pire porc que la Terre ait pu porter. Cet enfant de Ronald Weasley était en train de manger ce qu'il me semblait être de la purée tout en parlant de ses prouesses inexistantes au Quidditch. Tout ce que je détestais: de la saleté et du Quidditch. J'étais en train de soupirer pour ce qu'il me semblait être la centième fois de la journée. Quand Ron me parla avec toute l'élégance donc il était capable:

- Au faitch, ch'uis décholée pour toi et la fouine.

Réellement ? Pas autant que moi triple imbécile. Je levais donc les yeux au ciel et me retenais de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Triple crétin, j'espère que les rats boufferont ton cerveau ! Mais attendez, il n'en a pas ! Tu es impayable ma pauvre Hermione ! Im-pa-yable. Ah après ce petit soupir de contentement je me décidais à lui répondre.

- Réellement tu n'as pas à l'être, ses prouesses sexuelles sont au-delà de mes rêves les plus fous. Mais merci beaucoup de t'en préoccuper. Et je t'en prie, cesse de manger de la sorte tu ressembles à Goyle.

Merlin, mon petit discours lui avait fait ouvrir la bouche de surprise et après mes allusions à une possible sexualité la couleur de son visage était plus proche celle de ses cheveux que de celle de sa peau. Pauvre puceau ! Rapide comme l'éclair, il ferma sa bouche, avala -enfin !- son contenu et reprit la parole pour mon plus grand malheur.

- T'as entendu Harry ! C'est une véritable gourgandine. Je vais tuer Malfoy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ron ? Laisse Malfoy tranquille tant qu'Hermione le souhaite. Quand à toi, nous étions d'accord. Tu n'évoques rien de personnel. Et cessez de faire vos enfants ou je vous promets mille problèmes.

J'avoue avoir blanchie au simple nom de Malfoy. Vu nos rapports en ce moment.. Je risquais de voir ma fierté blessée et qu'un horrible sourire de satisfaction naisse sur ce si laid visage. C'était hors de question. J'allais immédiatement me venger de cette injure. J'étais très satisfaite de l'intervention d'Harry. Il avait réussi à rabattre le caquet de Ron. Et le voir baragouiner dans son menton en avalant trois fois son poids en nourriture était jouissif. Je fis un petit sourire de remerciement à mon meilleur ami et décidais de répondre à ce crétin.

- Tu sais Ron si tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'aille voir Parkinson pour lui signifier l'amour que tu lui portes, il n'y a aucun problème.

Je lui fis un grand sourire. Il était devenu blanc comme les culottes virginales de sa sœur, Ginny. En même temps difficile pour cette fille d'être autre chose que vierge. Avec autant de frères comment vouliez vous ne plus être vierge ? Oh par Merlin que j'étais heureuse d'être sœur unique. Ron me regarda en ayant les yeux crispés, le faisant ressembler à un homme essayant d'aller aux toilettes. Oh non j'étais sale là, vraiment sale.

Revenons à mon principal problème: Malfoy.

Comment faire pour que moi et cet idiot revenions à la normal ? Pas la moindre foutue idée et zut. J'en profitais pour enfourner un nouveau morceau de viande dans ma bouche. Diantre, il devait bien exister une situation. Je me mis à manger pensivement mon assiette. Inévitablement mon regard dévia vers Malfoy qui me regardait à cet instant précis. Qui quoi ? Je tentais un pathétique sourire et je le vis froncer les sourires. Il se tourna vers Crabbe en lui demandant quelque chose. Ce dernier se mit à regarder le visage de Draco. Malfoy je veux dire. Oh ça va, lapsus non révélateur ça peut arriver. Haussement d'épaules. La véritable question était Mais qu'est-ce que Crabbe est en train de faire bordel ? Le débile secoua la tête et le peroxydé se retourna vers moi en haussant les épaules. N'ayant rien compris je me mis à secouer la tête et sortit.

- Tu pars Mione ?

_Non comme tu me vois là, je suis assise._

La ferme, conscience !

J'acquiesçais et disparaissais. Je ne m'attendais seulement pas à ce que Malfoy me suive.

- Eh Granger ! Mais attends par Morgane !

J'avais décidé de l'ignorer, lui rendant la pareille de ce qu'il avait fait ces deux dernières semaines. Fallait pas non plus me prendre pour une idiote. J'avais de la fierté. Je continuais donc tranquillement de déambuler. Soyons clairs, je n'avais nulle part où aller en tête. Je faisais juste ma marche digestive. Parce que récemment j'ai lu dans un magasine que marcher juste après un repas était excellent pour la santé. Sans rire. Puisque apparemment vous vous en fichez, je vous laisse devenir obèse avec du diabète. Na, d'abord !

- Cesse de faire l'enfant Granger !

Ca c'étaient les mots de trop !

- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire par là que c'est à moi de cesser de faire l'enfant ? Non, laisse moi finir, n'essaie même plus de m'interrompre ! Tu as passé je-ne-sais-combien de temps à m'éviter pour je ne sais quelles raisons obscures. Et très franchement Malfoy, je m'en fiche pour l'instant mais que tu viennes me dire à moi d'arrêter de faire l'enfant c'est vraiment très très fort. Alors va te faire foutre avec tes sautes d'humeur à deux mornilles.

Je me retournais donc après ma petite tirade et partit en direction de nulle part. Ma tirade m'avait légèrement asséché la gorge. C'est fou ce qu'on utilise comme salive lorsque l'on est énervé. Je lui aurais bien amoché sa tête d'idiot. Mais risquer encore plus mon dossier scolaire pour lui, ce n'était même plus la peine d'y penser. Pas que j'y ait déjà penser. Jusqu'il y ait une infime possibilité pour que cette idée ait vaguement traversé mon subconscient. Laisser tomber.

- Ok, Granger. Tu veux savoir la vérité ?

Là, tout de suite, il devenait très intéressant. Je me retournais donc et me mis à le fixer. Nous étions chacun à un bout du couloir. Face à face. Son visage prit un air arrogant lorsqu'il déclara:

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais révéler mes secrets en hurlant. Viens là. Viens avec moi.

Il avait accompagné son dernier mot d'un geste de la main. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Un enfant d'un an qui apprenait à marcher ou quoi ? Je m'avançais donc vers lui en boudant un peu. Je n'aimais pas avoir tort. Et j'avais en quelque sorte tort puisque cet idiot avait raison. Vous localisez le problème ? J'étais à une distance raisonnable, c'est-à-dire un ou deux mètres de lui. Mais il m'attrapa la main et me tira près de lui. Il me fixa dans les yeux.

- Ca m'a fait bizarre de ne plus t'embêter tous les jours.

Je ne pus retenir des rougissements. Je me refusais à l'avouer mais ses mots me faisaient plaisir. Oh ça va les dindes, allez glousser plus loin.

- Tu me pardonnes maintenant amour ?

Alors c'était ça. Mon sourire retomba. Et remonta aussitôt. C'est mon pardon que t'attends. Tu vas pouvoir courir mon pote.

- Non. Tu ne m'as rien expliqué. Pas d'explications, pas de pardon.

Et là, il fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Il m'attira à lui et me serra dans ses bras. Mettant son visage d'aristocrate dans mes cheveux. Merlin Tout Puissant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me faisait ?

- Je t'expliquerais promis. Mais pas maintenant. Tu me pardonnes, dis ?

Il avait une voix toute mignonne d'enfant. Un chuchotis dans mon oreille. Juste susurré. Comme s'il était timide, gêné. Le problème était le 'comme'. Malfoy s'en foutait de moi, il utilisait cette technique sur toutes ces idiotes. S'il croyait m'avoir, il se mettait le bras jusqu'au fond de l'œil. Je me reculais, passablement énervée.

- Tu me prends pour une de tes débiles Malfoy ? Si tu crois m'avoir avec tes trucs de dragueurs bidons, tu peux te le garder tes plans pourris !

J'avais fini par hurler la fin de ma phrase et je me retenais de le gifler. Je partis en faisant claquer mes chaussures sur le pavé. Non mais oh! Y'avait pas écrit « Pigeon » sur mon front non plus. J'étais Hermione Jean Je-sais-tout Granger.

-Mais amour..

Il pouvait se le garder son surnom mon cœur. Pauvre garçon ! Il pouvait bien les baiser ses pétasses, le jour où il me passera dessus Dumbledore arrêtera les bonbons. Je dois donc maintenant me débrouiller pour que cet homme n'arrête jamais ! Je dis bien jamais. Si Dumbledore arrête, les gens deviendront fous. Et je ne serais peut être plus Miss Je sais Tout. Merlin que j'aimais Dumbledore !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**X3-Lilly-XD: Heureuse que ça te plaise. J'attends ton avis avec impatience. Merci :)**** !**

**Kis38: Hermione est une enfant -'. 4 ans d'age mental quoi xD. Mais bon c'est comme ça que j'aime mes personnages. Enfantins ! Je passes pour une pédophile là, non ? Je le jure devant Dieu que je ne veux aucun mal aux petits enfants xD ! Promis ! Merci pour la reviews. Donne moi ton avis ;).**

**BrunasseLucile: Tout d'abord, j'adore ton image perso. Hermione refuse de me dire ce qu'elle veut. Elle est stupide ^^. Merci pour la reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo la populasse ! Vous vous êtes un peu relâchés niveau reviews donc je sais pas trop ce que vous pensez de tout ça. Enfin bref, je poste et il est exactement 2h05 et j'ai un putain de rhume. Quelques reviews serait sympatique. Enjoy :)**** ! Bonne lecture,**

**

* * *

**

**#. Chapitre 10. Gentil.**

Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'étais extrêmement satisfaite. Non mais vraiment. Cela faisait une semaine que Malfoy faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner. J'étais d'excellente humeur et pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, Malfoy était _gentil_. Mais genre, vraiment gentil. Il était serviable et tout ça. Oui je sais, je sais. Ne vous étouffez pas avec le pop corn. Le second point positif était que ça mettait Ron dans tous ses états. La dernière fois, Malfoy m'avait envoyé une lettre avec deux Chocogrenouilles. Ron était devenu rouge vif. J'en avais profité pour faire un gros sourire à Malfoy et je m'étais empressée de faire ma fille en disant « Ginny, viens voir ce que j'ai reçuuuu ! » Haha ! A ce moment là, j'avais cru voir la crise cardiaque surgir chez Ron. Un vrai moment de bonheur et d'extase !

J'étais présentement en train de joyeusement me réveiller. J'avais passé une magnifique soirée dans la bibliothèque à ne rien faire d'autres que travailler. Un pur moment de bonheur ! Je bougeais en rythme mes doigts de pied avec une chanson qui me trottait dans la tête. Aucune idée de ce que c'était. Mais il fallait que je me remette en tête mes petits objectifs. En fait, j'avais oublié. Bref je me rappelais les plus importants: Réussir mes ASPICs, Aider Harry à tuer Voldemort, Emmerder Ron et.. Malfoy. Je ne savais même pas quel objectif allait avec Malfoy. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose à faire mais quand à la chose en question, aucune idée. J'avais de nouveau envie d'aller chercher une corde et une poutre. Ce mec me donnait envie de muuuurir ! Je devenais tragique, au secours. Allez Hermione, courage ! Repense à Ron et à cette pathétique tête. Ca y est la bonne humeur était revenu.

Je sens que cette journée va être un pure journée.

**#.#.#.#.**

Cours de métamorphose. McGonagall. Bonheur à l'état pur de 3h. Il y avait juste un léger détail qui faisait que..

- Ron ! Hurlais-je. Tu as du jus de citrouille à la place du cerveau ou quoi crétin ?

J'allais tuer ce simple d'esprit, ce crétin congénital, cet avorton belliqueux, ce.. Respire Hermione, respire. Ce sal petit con avait transformé MON rat en demi-grenouille. Il venait de gâcher mon travail ! J'allais l'immoler.

- Oh ça va, hein !

Comment ça, ça va ? Comment ça ? Mais j'allais le tuer, l'étrangler, lui trancher la gorge, le..

- Tiens, amour.

Draco était face à moi, en train de me tendre son propre rat. Argh ! Et il avait un magnifique petit sourire. Et c'était mon copain. Enfin, pour toute la population Poudlardienne, cette perfection m'appartenait. Il était mien à la face du monde ! Je me retenais de trépigner comme une enfant en scandant « Il est à moi ! Il est à moi ! » Je fis donc la chose la plus logique qui me traversait l'esprit, je lui rendis son sourire et m'emparait du rat. Sauf que ce crétin continuait de rester devant moi en souriant.

- Heuu.. Tu attends quelque chose de précis ?

- Ton bisou pour me remercier.

Et voilà pourquoi Malfoy me gonflait ! Je levais donc les yeux au ciel et soupirais.

- Draco, tu m'as donné un rat pas un rein. Un simple merci suffit.

Son sourire venait de tomber et son regard venait de se refroidir.

- Je t'ai donné mon rat ce qui me vaudra une mauvaise note, je t'ai envoyé des cadeaux et des fleurs, j'ai été gentil. Gentil, bordel ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin Hermione ?

Il n'avait pas crié, ce qui m'étonnait d'ailleurs. Il avait juste di ça d'une voix très basse, très froide et très flippante. Franchement je vois où était son problème. Ce qui me fit soupirer une fois de plus. Pourquoi en étions-nous arriver là déjà ? Ah oui, RON ! Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier. Je n'avais pas envi d'en parler maintenant, j'avais une grenouille à faire que Diable !

- On en parle plus tard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Et il m'embrassa. Et Merlin que c'était bon.

- Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger ! Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ? Se mit à hurler Mc Gonagall.

Non Madame, je vous adore, ne m'en voulez pas. Je me jetterais à vos pieds, je construirai une statue de vous ! S'il vous plaît ! Je me retournais vers Malfoy et lui mit un discret ( mais efficace ! ) coup de pied dans le tibia. Je savais très bien ce que vous vous étiez dites ! « Ca fait deux fois que cette tarée donne un coup de pied dans le tibia de ce Dieu grec de Malfoy ! ») J'avais toujours eu l'impression qu'un coup dans la tibia était très discret ( J'ai vraiment besoin de discrétion.. ) et faisait très mal. Après tout, je pouvais me tromper.. Haha, la blague ! Je suis Hermione Miss Je Sais Tout Jean Granger. En clair, je ne me trompe pas. Personne n'est là pour en témoigner du moins. Rire diabolique.

Revenons en au véritable sujet: La mort lente et douloureuse de Malfoy.

_Le Dieu grec qui te sert de petit-ami ?_

C'est fictif, idiote de conscience.

_Tu n'as pas nié que c'était un Dieu grec._

Ta gueule !

Après ce bref et inutile échange avec ce qui me servait de conscience. Je me décidais à répondre à McGonagall. Mais au vu de la tête de la dite enseignante, Malfoy devait avoir ouvert sa grande bouche. En effet, elle pinçait les lèvres et nous toisait - Surtout moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que ce crétin avait encore inventé ? - de manière vraiment, vraiment méchante. Et je n'avais comme d'habitude rien suivi.

- Madame, Draco raconte n'importe quoi. Vraiment. Enfin je veux dire.. Pourquoi ne pas tout oublier et nous remettre au travail ? C'est une perte de temps inutile que de rester sur ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

Je guettais son visage avec une petite appréhension. Lorsque je la vis légèrement se détendre, je me permis de reprendre une légère respiration.

- Bien sur Miss Granger. Retourner travailler. Quand à vous Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez un T. Pas de rat, pas de grenouille, pas de bonne note.

Après un petit sourire crispé, elle retourna à son bureau. Malfoy semblait avoir compris notre discussion puisqu'il repartit vers sa table. L'incident était enfin clos et je pouvais me remettre à travailler. Ô joie !

**...**

J'étais passablement énervée en ressortant de potions. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ? McGonagall ne m'avait donné qu'un E. Je savais très bien ce que vous vous disiez: « Mais de quoi elle se plaint encore celle là ? ». Un « E » pour moi c'était comme un « T » pour Ron: la honte, l'affiche, la désillusion, la destitution. Comprenez moi, j'avais un rang à tenir. Je shootais dans un caillou imaginaire en retenant mes larmes.

- Tu pleures, Mione ?

- Non je me suis mi le doigt dans l'œil.

- Ah d'accord.

Et ce débile de roux continua son chemin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter. Attendez, j'avais bien mis le ton ironique et sarcastique, j'avais fait la bonne tête.. Non vraiment, je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu empêcher Ron de comprendre de quoi je parlais. Pfou, vie impitoyable ! Ce dernier se rendant -Enfin !- compte que je ne le suivais plus revint vers moi. Il mit sa main devant mon visage et je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me demande combien de doigts il avait. Navrant ! Comprenez moi bien, j'adore Ron -vraiment- et Merlin sait que c'est dur mais il y a des jours où j'ai vraiment du mal. Ce jour en faisait parti.

- Je vois très bien Ron. C'était de l'ironie en quelques sortes.. Enfin tu vois..

Apparement non.

- Bref, allons manger.

Et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Que je m'empressai de lui rendre.

- Au fait, où est Harry ?

Je soupirais. Malgré le fait qu'Harry ait du lui dire, je sais pas moi, un million de fois il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir.

- Harry. Horcruxes. Tu localises ? chuchotais-je

Et là il me fit un gros clien d'œil, bien appuyé. Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Il m'attira à lui en rigolant. Et c'est ainsi qu'on se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Ce mec était un crétin mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'adorer.

**#.#.#.#.**

- Ron, avec qui fais-tu ce maudit concours ?

-Quel concourch ?

Je me mis à soupirer.

- Celui qui consiste à enfourner ton poids en nourriture le plus rapidement et le plus salement possible.

Il déglutit péniblement en tentant d'avaler tout ce que contenait sa bouche. Je lui fis signe qu'il avait des restes sur le coin de la bouche. Et, au lieu de s'essuyer avec sa serviette, il s'essuya avec sa manche. Désespérant !

- Je ne fais pas de concours Mione. Avec personne. Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

S'en suivit un profond froncement de sourcils. Même en faisant ça, tes neurones ne s'activeront pas nulasse. Ginny tentait vainement de retenir un rire. Je roulais des yeux. La stupidité de mon meilleur ami était juste désespérante. Je me levais donc en partant vers la bibliothèque. Mon fief, ma patrie, ma famille. Je marchais donc d'un pas rapide vers ma pièce préférée. Lorsque j'entendis des cris. Je partis donc vers les cris. Deux filles étaient en train de se hurler dessus.

- C'est mon copain pétasse ! Mon copain.

- Mais tu es hilarante ma pauvre fille !

Et un rire ironique retentit. Soupir. J'allais devoir intervenir. Une petite brune de Serdaigle se disputaient avec une grande brune de Serpentard. C'était les maisons de Malfoy ça ! Non mais.. Il fallait vraiment que je me coltine tout. Heureusement que ça ne ma dérangeait pas.

- Mesdemoiselles. Cessez de hurler dans les couloirs.

Elles ne me prêtèrent aucune attention. Mais quand je dis aucune c'est vraiment aucune. Bien. J'allais donc sanctionner tout de suite. Excellent, ce n'était même pas des Gryffondors.

- J'enlève 10 points à Serdaigle et à Serpentard pour vos hurlements dans le couloir. Et j'en enlève 10 autres à ces deux maisons pour refus d'obéir. Si vous ne vous taisez pas maintenant j'en enlève 50 à chaque maison. C'est clair ?

J'en étais venue à hurler. J'étais Hermione Granger, Préfête-en-Chef. On me devait le respect, au nom de Merlin ! Elles me regardait maintenant de deux manières différentes. La Serdaigle avec honte et la Serpentarde avec mépris. Soupir, on ne peut pas changer le caractère des maisons non plus.

- Vos noms ?

- Annelise Mc Adams.

- Pourquoi je te donnerais mon nom, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle voulait jouer ? On allait jouer !

- Parce que si tu ne me le donnes pas, pauvre fille, je vais encore enlever des points à ta maison et ça ne me dérange en aucun cas étant Gryffondor.

- Oriane Belamy.

- Bien. Si j'entends encore parler de vous deux, ça se passera mal. Disparaissez.

Oriane Belamy, la Serpentarde, me lança un sourire de joie alors que l'autre fille partit sans demander son reste. Ces jeunes alors.. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir me faire d'ennui mais je saurai me rappeller leurs noms. Où en étais-je donc ? Ah oui la bibliothèque. J'arrivais enfin devant la pièce et allais m'installer. Après 20 minutes, on vint me déranger. Quel était le pauvre cancrelat qui osait me déranger ? Je relevais la tête et me trouvais face à Malfoy. Il s'était assis sur la chaise et me regardait.

- J'ai pas le temps Malfoy. Je bosse.

Je retournais donc à mes feuilles. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé. Tans pis, si il avait du temps à perdre qu'il le perde ! Moi je dois travailler.

- Je viens d'apprendre que tu venais de retirer 20 points à ma maison et que tu avais menacé d'en enlever 50.

- Oui et ?

Je ne voyais pas où tout ça nous menait. Mais au moins, je pouvais maintenant interpréter le sourire de joie de l'autre débile. Elle avait pensé qu'en prévenant Malfoy, elle se vengerait. Haha. Cette fille était vraiment trop stupide.

- Je ne trouve pas ça juste, Granger.

Je relevais la tête et le fixait. J'étais en colère maintenant. Cet idiot peroxydé ne se contentait pas de me déranger dans mon travail, il venait se foutre de ma gueule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait à la justice ?

- Ah mais c'est la blague de l'année ça Malfoy. Depuis quand tu te soucies de la justice ? Seul ton propre intérêt t'importe alors arrête de jouer les sauveurs du monde ok ? J'ai été très juste. Ta pimbêche de Belamy hurlait en plein milieu du couloir et a osé m'ignorer alors que je lui parlais. Ces points en moins était mérité et toi tu m'exaspéres.

Il souriait de son sourire exaspérant. Il s'était penché en arrière eet avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je me mis dans la même position à la différence près que j'avais un air renfrogné. Mrs Pince vint à notre rencontre.

- Miss Granger, je vous demanderai de ne plus venir dans la bibliothèque en même temps que Mr Malfoy étant donné que vous finissez toujours par parler trop fort. Sortez maintenant ! Tous les deux !

Et elle retourna à son bureau en nous jetant de rapides coup d'œil. Je me levais donc en soupirant fortement, ramassais mes affaires et partis. Je haïssais ce crétin !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**X3-LillyHiip-x3: Mais je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi ! Tans mieux si tu aimes vraiment. Et voilà la suite. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Clmence: Merci pour le courage. Et pour le compliment. Et pour la reviews.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews, per favor :D ?_


	11. Chapter 11

**OK amis louveteaux (Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça mais voilà) il y a un nouveau chapitre pour vous. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et tout et tout. Bonne lecture,

* * *

**

**#.Chapitre 11. Prince.**

J'étais en train de courir à travers tout le château en recherchant Harry et Ron. Ils avaient promis de me retrouver à la bibliothèque. Résultat ? J'avais poireauter deux heures dans cet endroit sans avoir ne serait-ce qu'aperçue un touffe de cheveux rousse ou noire. J'allais les retrouver, les couper en morceaux et les immoler. Je sais, je sais « Cette folle a vraiment un problème avec l'immolation. ». Soit, je l'accepte. La vengeance sera implacable pour eux. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir attendu seule ces crétins, j'ai du supporter Mrs Pince qui ne faisait que de me demander si j'étais vraiment sure que Malfoy ne viendrait pas dans la bibliothèque. La vieille femme avait peur que moi et ce stupide crétin remettent le bazar dans sa bibliothèque. Je lui avais donc bien fait comprendre que tout le monde avait le droit d'aller à la bibliothèque étant donné qu'elle était à Poudlard donc publique. Sa tête à cet instant précis avait manqué de me tuer. Elle avait eu l'air tellement choqué. Elle m'avait au final lancé un regard à peine méprisant et était retournée compter les poussières de son comptoir. Vieille bique !

J'étais présentement dans.. euh.. Un couloir. Le couloir de l'aile Nord, le troisième. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Je m'arrêtais donc et m'apprêtais à faire chemin inverse lorsqu'on m'interpella.

- Miss Granger ?

Je me retournais et me retrouvais face au Baron Sanglant. Génial.. Non vraiment c'est trop, fallait vraiment pas m'emmener le deuxième pire fantôme du château dans cet endroit où personne ne venait jamais ! JAMAIS ! Pourquoi étais-je là déjà ? Ah oui ! Harry et Ron. Quand ce fantôme m'aura tué, je trouverais le moyen de ressusciter juste pour les buter, merde.

- Oui, c'est moi. Je peux vous aider ?

.

_Bien, vraiment bien Grangie. Propose lui une tasse de thé et des chocolats tant qu't'y es._

Je fais ce que je peux ok ? On appelle ça l'instinct de survie.

_Personnellement, je préfère dire stupidité._

Rends moi service, ignore moi.

.

Et le baron Sanglant émit un petit rire. Attendez, quoi ? Le baron Sanglant ? Rire ? Qui est le petit cancrelat qui a mis de la potion dans mon jus de citrouille que je le saigne ?

- Je pensais que c'était plutôt à moi de vous venir en aide. Que faites-vous ici à propos ? Personne ne vient jamais habituellement..

- Je sais bien que personne ne vient jamais ici. En fait, j'attendais mes deux crétins de meilleurs amis à la bibliothèque et ils ne sont pas venus. Et mes pas m'ont conduit dans ce couloir isolé où personne ne vient jamais.

D'accord. Examinons ça voulez vous ? Je venais de raconter ma pathétique existence au fantôme le plus ermite du château. Complètement tarée je vous dis.

- Je vois Miss Granger. Suivez moi, je vais vous raccompagner.

Il partit donc et je m'activais de le suivre. Je n'allais pas laisser s'échapper mon moyen de sortie. Après quelques minutes de silence occupé seulement par le claquement de chaussures, le Baron se mit à parler.

- Alors comme ça, c'est vous qui côtoyez un élève de ma maison ?

Et bien c'est-ce qu'on appelle mettre les pieds dans le plat mon vieux.

- Euh.. Ouais.

- Draco Malfoy en plus.. Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Comment en êtes vous arrivée là ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié » ?

- C'est le Prince des Serpentards.

- Et ? Enfin je veux dire ça change quoi ?

Il secoua la tête l'air de se demander sur quelle planète je vivais ou ce qu'on allait faire de moi. Très simple petit pote, je vais devenir la plus grande Médicomage du monde après avoir botté le cul de Voldy. Allez hop, emballez c'est pesé.

- Le Prince des Serpentards, Miss Granger, dirige les membres de sa maison. Ces derniers le choisissent pour tout un tas de qualité qui font de lui le meilleur de tous les Serpentards. Il faut qu'il soit rusé, ambitieux, bien fait de corps, capitaine de Quidditch, intelligent, minimum Préfet, qu'il sache manier l'ironie et le sarcasme ainsi qu'avoir quelques connaissances en Magie Noire. Et tellement d'autres qualités mais hélas ma mémoire me fait défaut.

Et bah tu voulais ta réponse et là voilà. J'étais sur mon postérieur, non je n'étais pas tombée par terre c'est un expression. Tête dépitée. Ainsi Malfoy avait été élu par les gens de sa maison par rapport à ses.. qualités ? Malgré ma lecture très approfondi de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette coutume Serpentarde. J'allais en profiter pour me renseigner.

- En quoi consiste son rôle ? Et pour combien de temps est-il Prince ? Et qui l'était avant lui ?

Je crus apercevoir un bref sourire éclairé le visage du Baron mais il se contenta de me répondre.

- Exactement comme dans toutes les familles royales. De père en fils, pour toujours.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que seul un Malfoy peut être Prince de Serpentard et que le dernier en date était Lucius Malfoy ?

Et le fantôme éclata d'un gros rire.

- Je dis que ça a toujours été les Malfoy qui l'ont été. Il y a toujours eu énormément de candidats de toutes les familles mais ça a été à chaque fois un Malfoy. Même Jedusor, pourtant descendant de Serpentard, n'est pas autant Serpentard que les Malfoy. C'est pour te dire. Il n'y a qu'eux qui arrivent à conserver le respect et la confiance des autres. Tout ceux qui ont tenté d'imposer leur rôle sans être un Malfoy ont échoué. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que Jedusor a toujours tenu rancœur aux Malfoy pour être plus Serpentard qu'il ne le sera jamais.

Bon bah là j'en restais comme deux ronds de flan. Rien à dire la Grangie, coupé le sifflet !

- Et bah ça pour une nouvelle.

- Mais vous m'avez détourné de la question principale..

Je décidais de jouer les cruches. J'avais déjà assez raconté ma pathétique existence à ce fantôme pourtant connu pour être désagréable.

- Je ne me rappelle pas de la question en.. et bah en question.

- Vous pourriez faire une excellente menteuse si vous ne vous mordiez pas l'intérieur des joues à chaque fois.

Hein ? Mais comment Diable sait-il ça ?

- Comment savez-vous ça ?

- Vous répondez à ma question, je réponds à la votre.

Je soupirais. On voyait bien qu'il venait de Serpentard celui là. Toujours en train de vous arnaquer. De toute façon, j'avais rien de mieux à faire et il ne me paraissait pas être le genre de fantôme a crié sur tous les toits ce qu'on lui disait. Surtout si on prenait en compte le fait qu'on parlait de son Prince chéri. Il n'était juste pas obligé de tout savoir.

- Je sors avec Malfoy en échange d'un nombre infini de services. A vous de répondre.

- Il m'a parlé de vous.

. . . . Désolée pour le silence, c'est quand je ne comprends pas ce qu'on me dit.

- Alors premièrement Hein ? Deuxièmement Quoi ? Et troisième encore Hein ?

- Le Prince me raconte beaucoup de choses. De son choix de refuser la Marque des Ténébres et de devenir quelqu'un de bien au fait qu'il sort avec Granger Miss Je Sais Tout.

Je vais lui apprendre à me présenter aux gens comme Granger Miss Je Sais Tout. Minute ! Il a refusé la Marque ? Il fallait que j'en parle à Harry. Après l'avoir immoler. Désolée mais j'avais la rancune _légèrement _tenace.

- Vraiment ?

- Il est 20h Miss Granger et je crois que vous avez un rendez-vous pour manger, non ? Dépêchez vous, il ne supporte pas la non-ponctualité.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête.

- Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être en retard.

- N'oubliez pas la règle principale: il est Malfoy et Prince.

Et il me laissa là après m'avoir salué de la tête. J'étais devant la Grande Salle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il m'avait conduit jusqu'ici. J'étais bouché bée. Cette règle s'appliquait sûrement au Serpentard mais ils pouvaient tous aller se gratter pour que je la respecte. Lorsque je rentrais je voyais Malfoy à la table des Serdaigle. Il ne semblait rien faire de précis. Je tournais ma tête vers la table des Serpentards et voyait que sa place était inoccupé. Comme si c'était sa place à lui. Puis je me mis à regarder Malfoy. Ce repas risquait d'être assez drôle. Je m'asseyais face à lui après avoir embrassé sa joue - l'image du couple vous vous rappelez ?

- Bonsoir mon Prince.

Il releva sa tête et me regarda, semblant perplexe. Je lui fis un grand sourire et me mis à manger des frites. Ô joie !

- Bonsoir Hermione.

Le ton avec lequel il l'avait di me laissa pantelante mais je décidais de faire comme si rien était. Il se servit donc et nous mangeâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que je décide de lancer les hostilités.

- Devine qui j'ai croisé tout à l'heure.

- En quoi cela peut-il m'intéresser ?

J'ignorais sa remarque et répondit.

- le Baron Sanglant.

Légère crispation de la machoire. Bon apparemment, j'avais touché là où il fallait.

- Très franchement j'aurais préféré que tu rencontres un coiffeur.

Haha ! Hilarant ! Je résistais à mon envie de poignarder sa main avec ma fourchette et me forçais à respirer calmement.

- Tans pis si tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il m'a di sur toi.

Il releva la tête et regarda ma bouche et mes joues.

- Non je ne mens pas Malfoy.

Et là je jure devant Merlin sur ma Magie que Malfoy a très légèrement rougi. Ses joues sont devenues légèrement roses. Voyons voir ce que tu vas en faire de celle là.

- Vas-y éclaire ma lanterne en étalant ta science Miss Je Sais Tout.

- D'ailleurs toi.

J'en profitais pour lui taper l'épaule.

- Cesse de parler de moi en tant que Granger Je Sais Tout. Ca ne se fait pas Malfoy.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et il enfourna d'autres pommes de terre dans sa bouche. Pourquoi ne mangeait-il pas de frites ?

- En quoi cela serait censé me toucher que ça ne fasse pas ?

- Pour la même raison qui fait que tu préfères manger des pommes de terre que des frites. Parce que, et ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, tu es bien élevé et que tu as une image à entretenir.

Il reposa sa fourchette et croisa ses bras tout en me fixant dans les yeux. Je le sentais pas très bien là.

- Alors comme ça, Hermione, je suis bien élevé. Un compliment venant de toi, vraiment ? De plus, tu m'appelles Prince. Mais sais-tu ce que ça signifie vraiment que tu m'appelles comme ça ? Ca signifie que tu me reconnais comme autorité dans ma maison, que tu reconnais que j'ai été élu pour de bonnes raisons. Tu comprends Hermione ce que tout ça implique ?

- Oui j'ai parlé avec le Baron. Je te l'ai di déjà.

Un magnifique petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Tout son être semblait briller. Puis il recommença tranquillement à manger et j'en fis de même. Lorsque tous mouvements s'arrêtèrent de son côté.

- Attends, tu étais dans le couloir de l'aile Nord ?

- Et bien oui. Quel est le problème ?

Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand il les ouvrit, ce n'était plus qu'un ciel nuageux. J'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

- Ne retourne jamais là bas. Tu m'entends Hermione ? Jamais.

Je fronçais les sourcils. C'était quoi son souci bordel ! Il ne s'était strictement rien passé dans ce couloir. Et puis de quel droit je lui obéirais. Pfff! Crétin !

- Je n'ai pas à t'écouter. T'es pas ma mère. Et puis, il n'y a rien écrit concernant un quelconque problème par rapport à ce couloir dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Alors soit tu me donnes une raison valable, soit j'y retournes demain.

- C'est le couloir des Serpentards, d'accord ? Et ils ne te portent pas dans leurs cœurs. Je tente de faire ce que je peux pour toi Granger mais si tu y vas, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau c'est clair. Alors maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux mais ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

Et il se remit à manger rageusement ses pommes de terre. Bah faut se détendre mon petit gars. Et alors que je mettais distraitement une fourchette de frites dans la bouche je me piquais la joue gauche avec la fourchette.

- Aïe, bordel !

Il releva la tête et se permit un sourire moqueur.

- Quelque chose te fais rire, Prince des cons ?

- Les trois pointes de fourchette marquées sur ta joue peut être.

Je frottais ma joue en essayant d'enlever ces conneries sur ma joue. Mais d'après le rire de Malfoy qui commençait à s'échapper de son affreuse bouche de fouine méchante, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Je lui balançais donc une patate en plein sur sa chemise qui, en dégoulinant le long du vêtement, laissa une trace jaunâtre. L'air indigné et choqué que prit son visage me fit mourir de rire.

- Tu vas regretter ça !

Et il me renversa toute la gélatine -et j'insiste sur le toute- dans les cheveux. Parce que j'avais posé mon visage entre mes bras tellement mon rire me faisait mal au ventre. Je relevais la tête et le fusillai du regard. Sal petit crétin ! Je me levais donc et partis d'un pas très digne vers mes dortoirs.

- Hermione ! Amour ! Reviens.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire entre chaque phrase. Crève saloperie ! Si vous voulez tout savoir, je n'ai jamais pu aimer la bouffe anglaise.

- Et je hais les blonds peroxydés.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Naham:**** Bon alors pour Draco c'est ma façon de le voir. Je le vois exactement de cette façon. Je me demande parfois si Hermione en souffre pas d'un problème de bipolarité à cause de sa conscience.. Je suis heureuse que tu sois fan de mon histoire. A la prochaine et merci pour la reviews.**

**MioneDray 4ever:**** Et voilà la suite ****J****. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Dramione-Addiction:**** Pour Ron, je me rappelle de Mademoiselle Else qui avait aimé le fait qu'il s'en prenne plein la tronche donc c'est fait. J'aime beaucoup ce fait d'ailleurs ****J**** ! En fait, je pense que c'est parce que c'est un Weasley et qu'en plus c'est le meilleur ami de Harry Tête de Serpillère Potter qu'il a pu passer ce fameux cap. Merci pour la reviews.**

**X3-LillyHiip-x3:**** Heureuse que ça te plaise toujours et merci pour toutes tes reviews ;).**

**StephAliC:**** Je suis un peu comme toi genre « lire des histoire non finies pour ne pas avoir la suite c'est chiiiiiant ! » mais y'en a beaucoup où j'arrive pas à résister -'. Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire face partie de la Tentation pour toi.. OK je sors =P. Bref apparemment beaucoup de gens aiment que Ron s'en prenne plein la tête et je pense que ça va continuer. Oh oui ****J**** ! Merci pour la reviews.**

**lula-plume:**** Heureuse que tu trouves ça hilarant. Merci pour la reviews ****J****.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews, per favor :D ?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Je suis d'excellente humeur et j'aime la neige. Ca va faire genre 3 jours que j'ai pas eu cours. Enfin bref voilà l'histoire. J'essaye de me magner et tout mais j'ai un peu de mal. Ma vie est siiiiiiii dure. Haha laissez moi mourir. Que la Force soit avec vous ! Bonne lecture,

* * *

**

**#.Chapitre 12. Puissance.**

**Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy: La fin d'un mythe ?**

C'était après avoir lu ce simple questionnement qu'un hennissement hystérique s'échappa de tout mon être. Je crois que je n'avais jamais lu pire connerie de mon existence. Excepté les cours dispensés par Ombrage. Et les articles sur moi et Malfoy. Ainsi qu'un devoir de Potions rédigé par Ron. Ou Harry.

Recommençons. Je crois que cette merde rentrait dans mon trop 5 des pires choses que j'ai jamais lu. Voilà, la vérité était enfin exprimée. Soulagée, j'étais. Maître Yoda sors de ce corps. Cette journée commençait magnifiquement bien. Laissez moi développer !

Aïtchu ! Désolée pour cet éternuement intempestif.

Donc je disais. Je m'étais levée de bonne humeur ayant eu mes dix heures de sommeil, j'avais pu enlever vingt points à Serpentard de façon plus que légale et je me tapais maintenant un énorme fou rire. Non vraiment ça avait été une excellente journée. Vous remarquerez le changement de temps: Malfoy venait de débarquer dans la salle commune.

Ah oui parce que je ne vous avais pas di. Après le petit déjeuner, j'avais appris que le Professeur Flitwick était légèrement souffrant. Ce qui faisait que nous n'avions pas cours. J'avais courageusement résisté à mon avis de courir dans les toilettes pleurer pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle commune. C'était à ce moment là que j'étais tombée sur cet exemplaire de la Gazette de Poudlard.

- Granger, faut qu'on parle.

Gentille Hermione ou Méchante ? Hmm.. Choix cornélien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Tu veux rompre avec moi ? Oh non Draco ! Je t'aime tant. Hurlais-je en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Son mouvement de recul suivi d'un léger passage de la frayeur sur son visage valait son pesant de Gallions. Il se remit droit et passa sa main dans les cheveux. Monseigneur était maintenant gêné. Incroyable !

- Ecoutes Granger.. Je.. Comment dire ? Arrête de te foutre de moi, je sais très bien que tu simules. Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir ? Mauvaise comédienne, va.

J'étais passée d'une intense jubilation à de la vexation mêlée d'une légère - Et j'insiste sur le légère ! - admiration. Il regarda machinalement si personne n'était pas là puis fini par se vautrer à côté de moi dans le canapé.

- Fais comme chez toi, _Drakonichounet_.

Il soupira. Un problème peut être ? Hermione, tu es si formidable ! Je sais, je sais. Cessez de jeter des fleurs devant mon autel, ça me gêne. Mais bon si vous insistez.

- Ta tentative pour tenter de changer de sujet est pitoyable. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

Je me vautrais donc dans le canapé en croisant les bras et décidait de bouder de manière très mature. Ce mec me gonflait il était tellement chiiiiant !

- Oh allez Granger c'est rien.

Ce crétin souriait tout en me donnant des coups de coudes joueurs dans les côtes. Va te faire foutre, _cabron _**(Insulte espagnole)**. Et voilà qu'il me chatouillait tout en laissant échapper des « Allez Hermione.. ». Je finis par exploser de rire tout en me dégageant du canapé. J'enjambais la table basse et me retrouvais face à lui. Moi debout, essoufflée. Lui assis dans le canapé, un vrai sourire aux lèvres. Je finis par trouver ses yeux et lui rendis son sourire.

- Tu ne m'auras pas par le châtiment des chatouilles Drago ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de persifler.

Le sourire devint plus narquois face à ma répartie et il s'appuya plus confortablement dans la canapé avant de taper sur la place à côté de lui.

- Allez viens. Et après, parole de Serpentard, je te laisse repartir.

Je ne pus empêcher un petit rire de m'échapper. Parole de Serpentard et puis quoi encore ? Puis avec un haussement d'épaules je m'approchais. Décidant de l'embêter, je m'étendais de tout mon long, si bien que mes jambes reposaient sur les siennes. Face à cette perfidie, il releva son sourcil. Le droit.

- Un problème ?

- Pas du tout. Il faut qu'on apparaisse réconcilier aujourd'hui. Pansy a recommencé à me harceler.

Il semblait prêt à aller se pendre. J'irais presque le plaindre. Tout le monde se détend, j'ai di presque. Décision, décision. Quelle était la question déjà ? Ah oui y'en avait pas. Je fis donc la sourde d'oreille.

- Granger, je te parle.

- Ouais et ?

L'espèce de minuscule sourire qu'il s'efforçait de conserver disparu et je soupirais d'avance, sentant le moment chiant venir.

- Comment ça et ? Non mais Granger, tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça. Tu vas attentivement écouter ce que je vais te dire: on a un accord et si tu ne le respectes pas jusqu'au bout c'est très simple. Je ne respecterais pas du tout ma part. Clair ? Et puis dégage tes chaussettes de pouilleuses à 3 noises sur mon pantalon à 1650 Gallions.

Et sur ces quelques paroles enchanteresses, il poussa mes pieds qui allèrent se cogner violemment dans la table basse. Je lui jetai un mauvais regard et massais mon pied droit bien plus endolori que l'autre. Je me levai donc en sautillant tout en continuant mon inutile massage.

- Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème sale Fouine Bondissante ? Hurlais-je. Je suis vraiment confuse que mes chaussettes de pauvre pouilleuse aient pu abîmer ton affreux pantalon ! Maintenant si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir de te débrouiller pour aller te faire foutre si possible avec autre chose qu'un balai ce serait vraiment fantastique ! Et autre chose Malfoy, on a pas déterminé de fin à ce putain de pacte et je ne compte pas sortir avec toi toute ma vie ! Clair ?

Et il se mit à avoir son sourire narquois. Putain qu'est-ce qui le faisait rire ce con ?

- Bien que j'apprécie de voir tes sous vêtements Granger, tu pourrais t'abstenir. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me séduire voyons.. Et oui c'est très clair, on en parle plus tard cependant j'ai rendez vous avec Blaise.

Il se leva, me jeta un plaid et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui hurler de façon assez puérile:

- Ne reviens pas trop boitillant, Blondinette.

Et il partit en riant. C'est ça connard, marre toi et oublies pas de crever au détour d'un couloir. Je pris le temps de mourir de honte avant de filer m'habiller. Ouaip, je sais ce que vous vous dites « Merde mais comment est habillée cette triple loque ? » ou encore « Est-ce que cette tarée s'est promenée en sous-vêtements dans tout Poudlard ? ». Pas du touuuuut. Je vous l'ai di, je pensais avoir cours et j'avais donc mon uniforme. Cependant, avant d'aller dans la Salle Commune, j'avais cédé à mon péché mignon en prenant mon pyjama. Ce péché était que j'adorais me traîner en pyjama. Ce dernier était composé d'un large Tshirt et d'un caleçon. D'où le comportement pénible de Malfoy.. Affligeant !

Je me décidais donc à aller me changer et à retrouver Ginny au parc. J'étais désespérée, je vous l'avais déjà signifié, je haïssais les filles. Mais voilà, je n'avais vraiment pas les choix. Ron et Harry était je ne sais où et la bibliothèque était fermée pour la journée. Merlin venais-je réellement de dire ça ? Mais où était la corde et la poutre ? De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas me suicider étant donné que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment on faisait un nœud coulant. Oui c'était bien Hermione Je Sais Tout Jean Granger.

**#.#.#.#.**

Après moult et moult aventures, je finis enfin par rejoindre Ginny dehors. Attendez là, c'est quoi cette merde ? Je venais de penser au fait qu'on était fin novembre ? Elle se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ? On allait se geler les miches. Quand je disais que les filles étaient connes et nazes, tout le monde me riait au nez. Pas si bête la Granger !

- Salut Ginny.

- Coucou Herm.

Le surnom dégueulant de mièvrerie fut ponctué d'un grand sourire. Eurk ! Je lui retournais un sourire crispé qu'elle accepta. Étrange..

- Dis moi Ginny, on est obligés de rester dehors ?

Froncement de sourcils. §Y'a-t-il un mot compliqué dans ma phrase ? Pas l'impression pourtant.

- Bah j'aime bien être dehors mais si tu veux on peut rentrer.

Je lui retournais cette fois un grand sourire. Et nous sommes partis vers la Grande Salle. Hallelujah mes frères ! Hallelujah! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur. Ouaip, je sais, « En plus d'être complètement violente, cette fille est bipolaire ! ». Eh, avouez qu'on a un problème c'est déjà faire un premier pas vers la guérison, non ?r

Nous étions enfin arrivés et commencions à travailler consciencieusement lorsque cette saleté de rousse me fila un coup de pied dans le genou.

**Mais aïe !**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à cette dingue merde ? Je lui jetais donc un regard noir auquel elle me répondit par des signes assez confus.

- La plupart du temps les gens parlent pour s'exprimer tu sais ?

- Amour de mon cœur, tes sarcasmes me manquaient déjà..

Je levais les yeux en ciel mais me retenait pour le regarder. Je lui répondis donc tout en continuant mes devoirs.

- Tu n'étais pas censé aller faire des cochonneries avec Blaise Pervers Zabini ?

J'entendis un rire étouffé, un ricanement et un gros rire gras. Minute, qui rigolait de cette manière. J'enjambais le banc et me retrouvais face à Malfoy et son sourire narquois flanqué de Zabini et de son regard torve de pervers. Je levais finalement les yeux au ciel.

- Eh bah c'était rapide. Vraiment précoce Malfoy. A moins que tu es fait la femme et Zabini l'homme..

- Ah Grangie de mon cœur, que j'aime tes petites phrases sincères et gentilles.

Je lui fis un léger doigt d'honneur puis un grand sourire avant de me retourner. Ces deux idiots n'allaient pas m'empêcher de bosser non plus. Après quelques instants de tranquilité, on me tapota l'épaule. Je fermais les yeux, pris une grande inspiration et me retournais vers le crétin congénital qui me servait de petit ami officiel. Avant que je lui crève les yeux pour m'avoir déranger, il me signifia que ce n'était pas lui. Je me retournais donc.

- Salut. Tu es ?

C'était un simple Poufsouffle. Brun aux yeux marrons. Inintéressant, il devait être en 5ème ou 4ème.

- Je m'appelle Zac Morris.

Il me tendit sa main et je n'eus d'autres choix que de la serrer. Parler aux gens, être sociable, ce n'était définitivement pas mon truc.

- Je voudrais vous parler parce que vous êtes les Prêfets en chef.

Ainsi donc il s'adressait à Malfoy et moi. Je filais donc un coup de coude à mon disgracieux ami qui se retourna et fixa le pauvre garçon avec son air que-me-veux-tu-mésirable-que-je-te-tranche-la-gorge. Je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que ce mec était con !

- Je trouve qu'on devrait allonger les heures de travail, enfin d'étude. Je voulais juste vous le dire que vous en parliez aux professeurs. Salut.

Et il partit. OK ! Mon visage partit en peu en arrière et je décidais donc d'ignorer ce mec. Quoi ? Oui je sais mon travail était justement de prendre en compte les demandes de mes camarades mais franchement celle là me gonflait ! J'entends les hurlements d'indignation « Quoi ? Hermione Miss Je Sais Tout Jean Granger ne veut pas de cours en plus ? Quelle honte ! ». Oui oui j'ai grandi et mûri. Je ne suis plus la pauvre fille aux dents de castor et à la main compulsive. Quoique.

- Tu aurais pu lui serrer la main Malfoy merde. Qui t'as éduqué ?

- Hors de question que je sers la main d'un type qui avait les doigts dans son nez y'a pas une minute.

EURK! Et double EURK !

- T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant merde ? J'ai plus qu'à me désinfecter les mains maintenant. Zabini, arrêtes de ricaner ou je t'émascule. Ginny la ferme ou je raconte des choses affreuses à Harry sur toi. Quand à toi Malfoy, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Tu me dois quelques services.

J'avais chuchoté la dernière phrase à son oreille et le voir blanchir était juste jouissif ! Tu aimes là Malfoy je le sais ! Je voyais Zabini froncer les sourcils.

- Émasculer veut dire que je t'enlève les couilles Zabini. Et arrête de tenter de réfléchir. Le simple fait de te voir le tenter me donne une furieuse envie de rire.

Malfoy toussa et Ginny, ayant fini de rougir, pouffa. Ce que les filles étaient niaises. Je ne savais pas ce qui venait de prendre à Malfoy mais il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Merde mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Je me retournais vers lui et il me fit un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg dans le Pole Sud. Il s'amusait, hein ? Et bien moi aussi, j'avais envi de rire. Je me mis donc à l'embrasser pour finir par le laisser en plan. Quelle heure ? 11h30 ?

- J'y vais les amis.

Je fis un geste de la main à Blaise et Ginny, étant donné qu'ils étaient assis en face de nous puis embrassais très chastement Malfoy après lui avoir fait un léger clin d'œil. Apparemment il avait beaucoup aimé.

J'étais Hermione Granger et j'étais puissante.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Dramione-Addiction:**** Le principal c'est que ça te fasse rire. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Vera Bennett:**** Beaucoup de gens adorent que Ron s'en prenne plein la figure. Ca me rend vraiment heureuse moi qui me sentais un peu seule xD. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Ilovedraymionefic:**** Merci pour la reviews et l'attention que tu portes à mon histoire.**

**StephAliC:**** Drago est tel que je l'imagine. Tellement drôle et sarcastique, si fier et si brutal parfois. Tel que je l'aime. Quoique je l'aime aussi beaucoup plus froid mais ça n'aurait pas été avec le ton de l'histoire. J'avais vraiment envi de parler du Baron Sanglant, j'avais même développer son histoire mais j'ai complètement oublié comment j'allais l'insérer donc bah je l'ai pas fait.. On est un boulet ou on l'est pas.. En espérant que ça te plaise, Merci.**

**Android-Tomas:**** Les reviews comme la tienne font trop plaisir. Je dois t'avouer que des fois je lis le truc et je me dis « Hermione est totalement cintrée. » et après je me dis « Putain mais JE suis totalement cintrée. ». Je suis donc contente d'évacuer un peu toutes les méchancetés qui courent dans mon esprit avec Hermione. Enfin bref merci d'adorer mon histoire. Et merci pour la reviews.**

**Mamamonamie:**** C'est le principal que ça te fasse rire. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Zo:**** Merci pour moi mais arrête mon égo ne s'en remettra pas :$. Et Merci pour la reviews !**

**DJ.**

_Reviews, por favor :D ?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Et bah j'aim mis du temps à l'écrire celui là =0 ! Vraiment désolée mais j'ai genre trop de devoirs et j'ai toujorus pas commencé mes TPE alors que je dois les rendre dans la semaine. En gros, je suis dans la merde. Mais je prends le temps d'écrire. Huh! On est stupide ou pas. En espérant que vous aimiez, DJ.**

* * *

**#.Chapitre 13. Congélateur.**

J'étais malade ! Mais non pas malade genre cinglée ! Quoique.. Vous êtes d'une méchanceté inébranlable. Je ne vous raconterais plus rien, na ! Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me plaindre donc nous verrons ça plus tard. Je disais donc que j'étais malade. Un rhume et une angine ! Tout ça c'était de la faute de Ginny ! JE HAISAIS LES FILLES ! Elles causeront notre perte ces traîtresses. J'étais présentement dans la salle commune vautrée comme une épave dans ce maudit canapé. Et devinez, qui s'occupait de moi ? Mon charmant homologue. Amenez moi une corde et une poutre que je mette fin à mes souffrances.

- Granger, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'apporter un autre paquet de mouchoirs.

- Franchement Malfoy je ne vois pas ce que tu fous là !

Il prit un air blessé.

- Mais voyons je prends soin de ma très _chère_ petite amie qui est si malade.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce mec avait toujours été aussi con ?

- Manquerait plus que Pervers Zabini et je serais aux anges.

- Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Et il partit. Ne me dites pas qu'il allait sérieusement chercher Zabini ? Merlin achevez moi ! Je fis donc un Accio afin de récupérer d'autres mouchoirs et prit une potion pour ma gorge. Je me mis à lire un livre en attendant que ça passe. La patience est une vertu. Ou un truc du genre, vous me comprenez quoi.

- N'était-elle pas adorable quand elle ronfle de cette façon ?

J'ouvrais les yeux et me retrouvais face aux deux abrutis. Malfoy était assis sur un canapé de l'autre côté de la table et à ses côtés se trouvait Pervers.

- Je ne ronfle pas.

- Sisi, je t'assure Granger. Un léger sifflement comme une chienne faisant l'amour avec un chien. Un chien pas très doué si tu veux mon avis. Renchérit Zabini.

- Je vois que tu t'y connais en pas très doué. A mon avis, si je ronflais - ce qui n'est pas le cas - comme tu le dis, ça ressemblerait à un soupir d'ennui des pauvres filles malchanceuses qui ont perdu un pari les forçant à passer par ton pieu.

- Granger est de mauvaise humeur ?

- Granger est malade connard. Raison de ma mauvaise humeur ! Non attends, c'est votre présence qui me donne envie d'aller me pendre.

Zabini fila un coup de coude à Malfoy.

- Vas-y mec tu tiens une chance pour la liberté. Amène la corde avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

- Trop tard. J'ai décidé que faute de crever je te buterai toi !

- Tu crois qu'elle a ses règles ? chuchota Pervers à Malfoy.

Vu le coup d'œil que ce déficient mental me lança il était évident qu'il avait prévu que je l'entende. Je lui fis donc un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Celui là tu l'aimes j'espère. Les deux idiots se mirent à rire. J'ai trouvé un moyen de vous couper la chique bande de nazes !

- Vous me faites tellement penser à Harry et Ron des fois. Dis-je en secouant la tête.

Aussitôt tous les deux s'arrêtèrent puis me regardèrent avec les yeux écarquillés pour Zabini et une grimace pour Malfoy. Et ouais les mecs.

- Malfoy, ta petite amie est la réincarnation du Diable !

Il semblait avoir envie de vomir. Quoi ? Oh allez ! Ce n'était qu'Harry et Ron.

- Dis moi Grangie ? En parlant de ces deux enfants, pourquoi tes soi disants meilleurs amis ne sont pas venus te voir alors que tu es _si_ souffrante ?

Vu le sourire narquois de mon _petit copain_, il était assez fier de sa superbe réplique. Mais comme c'est intelligent..

- C'est quoi le but Malfoy ? Y'en a qui vont en cours parce que ce ne sont pas des sals cons de Serpentard ! Je ne t'oblige même pas à rester ici alors prends ton pote Pervers, une pouffe dans les couloirs et aller vous amuser dans un placard à balais !

Malfoy haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers Zabini pour parler. J'étais trop épuisée pour suivre ne serait-ce que trois secondes de leur conversation qui serait à 98% inintéressante. Les 2% étant les moments où on parlerait de moi. Bien entendu. Je m'apprêtais à m'endormir quand un abruti - parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'un abruti pour venir ici alors que tout Poudlard savait que j'étais malade ! - défonça littéralement le portrait pour rentrer. Les abrutis - Parce qu'ils étaient deux ! - étaient Ron et Harry. Au moment où j'ai constaté ça mon visage a pris une tête tellement blasée. Au moment où j'étais heureuse d'avoir claqué le bec à ces abrutis congénitaux de Serpentards, ces idiots devaient débarqués.

A voir le visage satisfait des abrutis en question, il était clair que ça n'allait jamais me lâcher. Ô joie !

- Herm ! On était dans le bureau de.. *souffle de bœuf* Dumbledore c'est pour ça qu'on a pas pu venir plus tôt ! *souffle de bœuf* On a une nouvelle méga importante à te dire ! *souffle de bœuf* déclama Harry avec la voix entrecoupée par sa respiration saccadée.

En gros, ces messieurs avaient dû courir comme des porcs pour venir ici. Fantastique ! Vous voyez en fait ça ne m'étonnais même plus que Ron soit légèrement grassouillet. Il mange quatre fois son poids en nourriture et dès qu'il fait 2 minutes de course à pied, il devient rouge comme une coccinelle sans pois et essoufflé comme un taureau hongrois. Ce garçon allait finir avec Millicent Bulstrode. Fin de ma période ai-des-liens-familiaux-avec-Trelawney.

Ouf ! Parce qu'aussi courte qu'elle soit cette période m'a tué ! Quoique ! Imaginez deux secondes le délire. Je passe mont temps à me promener sous des milliers de foulards en louchant et en disant à tous le monde que les tomates tueuses vont le crever.

OU PAS !

- Blaise, Draco.. Vous pourriez nous laisser discuter s'il vous plaît ?

Je fis un sourire extrêmement faux cul à ces faux jetons de Malfoy et Zabini. Ce dernier me fit un grand sourire et je me retenais de lui faire un doigt. Crèèèève pourriture ! Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à partir avant que Malfoy s'approche de moi. Hoho ! Ca sentait mauvais ça. Et ça sentait bel et bien mauvais puisqu'il caressa mon front - Ses mains froides m'avaient fait un bien fou ! - puis il embrassa ce même front.

- Guéris vite amour.

Et il me lança son sourire-qui-ferait-fondre-un-iceberg. J'en restais hébété mais décidais que c'était dû à ma récente maladie.

.

_Ou à la beauté de ton copain.._

Ne t'ais-je pas déjà demandé de m'ignorer ?

_Si. Et ?_

PITIE !

.

Ils sortirent. Hallelujah ! Depuis le temps que je cherche à me débarrasser de ces poireaux ! Je me tournis donc vers Ron et Harry qui regardaient avec dégoût le canapé où étaient assis les Serpentards. Soupir. Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont si stupides que ça ?

- Ils n'ont pas ensorcelé le canapé !

Ron me lança un regard mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Je soupirais et retenais ma main droite de lancer sur ce ROUX ma voîte de mouchoirs. OK je l'admets j'avais plutôt pensé lui lancer un ou deux sorts. Oh ça va hein !Je sais ce que vous pensez « Malfoy a totalement déteint sur elle ! Quelle pauvre fille ! Pas capable d'avoir sa propre personnalité ! ». Serais-je encore en train de me casser toute seule ? Oui c'est ça !

- Je suis l'une des meilleures que ce château est connu ! Donc oui, je le sais !

Ron rechigna pendant dix micro secondes avant qu'Harry le pousse. Merlin merci Harry avait plus de trois ans d'âge mental ! Ils s'assirent. Enfin asseoir est un grand verbe pour Ron. Ce débile était assis à l'extrême bord du siège et semblait vraisemblablement prêt à éviter tout montre et/ou sort pouvant surgir. Mais c'est pas moi qui devrait me pendre. C'est lui !

- Donc Harry ?

Le visage souriant pour la première fois depuis.. Vous voyez quoi ! Ca me fit un peu près tout oublier mis à part le regard dégoûter de Ron. Je m'étais trop retenu face à Malfoy&co, si quelqu'un prendra aujourd'hui, ce sera bel et bien lui !

- Plus que deux Horcruxes à détruire Herm ! Et on sait c'est lesquels. C'est bientôt fini !

- Harry ! Draco n'a pas la marque.

Je me sentais tellement soulagé s'enfin l'avoir di. Je savais très bien que j'avais oublié un truc mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si important. Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que Ron continuait de regarder le sol. Merlin est-ce que ce garçon faisait des fixettes sur tout et n'importe quoi comme les autistes ? Ca ne doit pas être ça étant donné que les autistes ont un cerveau en état de fonctionnement.

- Et alors ? Je veux dire, tu veux lui parler de l'Ordre ?

GROS BLANC. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça. Je ne sais même plus comment on en était venu à se poser la question mais je savais juste que j'avais à lui dire. Mais est-ce que je devais parler du fait que Malfoy était déjà dans l'Ordre ? Non, je ne dirais rien mais je ferais genre je ne suis pas au courant.

- On en a pas vraiment parlé. Je lui en parlerais.. Sauf si ça te dérange bien sûr.

Je détestais les conversation sérieuses avec Harry. Mais il avait la position du père de famille là. Vous savez, les coudes sur les genoux, le buste en avant.

- Hermione, si tu l'aimes, si tu as confiance en lui, c'est d'accord.

On en arrivait au vrai problème. Moi et Malfoy. Malfoy et moi. Ca avait toujours été un problème depuis le début de cette année. Je soupirais.

- Je vois avec lui ok ?

Il acquiesça. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça.. Mais nooooon ! Il fallait que Ron s'en mêle. Et bien mes aïeux, il allait y avoir du sport..

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

C'est la meilleure ça ! Est-ce qu'on l'a sonné celui là ?

- Est-ce qu'on t'a demandé ton avis à toi ?

- Non mais je le donne ! Depuis quand Malfoy est le troisième du Trio ?

- Mais c'est que tu serais jaloux ma parole !

- N'importe quoi ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Mais attendez, si Ron n'est pas d'accord comment va-t-on faire ? Et Voldemort tu lui as donné ton accord ou pas ? Mais tu es le Roi des cons mon pauvre garçon ! Si j'ai envi que Draco vienne, il viendra !

Je croisais les bras et le fusillai du regard. Mais pour qui il se prenait ? Draco avait le droit à la liberté au même titre que nous tous !

- Parce que maintenant c'est madame Hermione qui prend les décisions ! Malfoy 'est qu'un sal con narcissique qui n'a rien à faire avec nous ! Il est stupide, n'a aucune parole. Pourquoi on aurait besoin de ce point mort ?

Au moment même où il prononça tout ça à propos de Draco, je dus me retenir de le tuer.

- Draco est bien plus intelligent que tu ne le seras jamais. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on le dit arrogant, il dit juste la vérité ! Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais de son honneur tête de nœud ?

- Alors ça y est ! Tu élèves Malfoy au rang de demi-Dieu ?

- Et pourquoi pas de Dieu ? Persiflais-je.

Il me lança un regard haineux et parti en claquant le portrait qui s'en plaignit. Merlin ma tête ! Je pris une énième potion pour le crâne. Harry me lança un regard nerveux et m'embrassa la joue.

- Je vais essayer de parler à Ron. Tiens moi au courant et soigne toi bien.

Je finis par m'endormir. La dernière chose que je me rappelais avoir pensé c'est que Draco m'avait bien foutu dans la merde.

**#.#.#.#.**

Un froid bienfaisant venait de me réveiller. Shit ! Parce que je jure aussi en anglais.

- Amour qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as pleuré ?

J'ai si mal au crâne.

- Je me suis disputé avec Ron pour toi. Et j'ai mal à la tête.

- C'est gentil mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu dois aussi avoir de la fièvre.

Je le sentais s'activer autour de moi. Toucher mon front, prendre des potions, lancer des sorts. J'étais trop dans le brouillard pour réagir à quoi que ce soit.

- Tes mains font du bien. Tu es tout froid.

Je l'entendis rire et ça me fit du bien.

- Je t'assure que je suis chaud.

- Je parlais pas de ça connard. Soufflais-je.

Il ria une fois de plus puis me porta.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'emmène dans ton lit.

Au moment où il me posa dans mon lit j'avais de nouveau trop chaud.

- Draco ?

- Oui ?

- Dors avec moi. J'ai trop chaud sans toi.

Je m'attendis à un ricanement et une petite insulte mais rien ne me préparait à ce qui allait se passer. Malfoy rentra dans mon lit et se colla contre moi. Je défis sa chemise assez pour poser ma tête contre sa peau froide. Qui a di qu'il fallait lutter pour trouver le paradis ? Sûrement un abruti.

- Enlève ton pantalon. Et non ce n'est pas pervers.

J'avais rajouté la dernière phrase lorsqu'il a failli dire quelque chose. Ma voix rocailleuse me surprit mais j'avais l'habitude. Il ria mais obtempéra. Je pus enfin m'endormir après avoir mis une de mes jambes entre les siennes. Le paradis pour moi était un congélateur. Draco servira de substitut en attendant le paradis.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**StephAliC:**** En fait, elle aime bien Ginny mais genre à petites doses xD. Tu vois le principe :) ? Merci pour la reviews.**

**Ero-Chikachu: Hermione est tellement sadique.. Je me demande comment mon esprit a pu la concevoir. Ca y est j'y suis. Je suis aussi saine d'esprit qu'elle et aussi sadique. Je vais te dire un truc: je suis tellement naze que j'ai du racheter quatre cartes de cantine et à chaque fois j'ai piqué dans la boîte des Pièces Jaunes. Et genre maintenant y'a plus rien dedans. Je sais honte à moi ! Merci pour la reviews !**

**mamamonamie:**** Youpi :) ! Ce chapitre me paraît pas drole du tout. J'autorise donc le lancée de tomates. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Anna: Heureuse que tu aimes. Et c'est pas le dernier chapitre. Mais je pense que ça va pas tarder. Enfin j'en sais rien. *Auteur naze dépitée*. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Mademoiselle Else: Au risque de me répéter ce chapitre me semble pas drôle. Te voilà prévenue ! Merci pour les compliments & la reviews.**

**Nookie: Malfoy.. Pas de mots pour le décrire.. Tellement génial. J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Lily: Merci pour la reviews. Heureuse que ça te plaise.**

**Elianor: Et bien la suite est.. MAINTENANT ! Surprise, hein ? J'arrête mon humour foireux ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir.. Je susi contente que ma Hermione plaise. J'avais peur qu'elle effraie les gens xD. Merci pour la reviews.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews, per favor :D ?_**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo les poules :) ! vos reviews font trop plaisir (les réponses sont en bas comme d'hab'). J'ai mal au dos, mal à la tête, j'ai une maladie pas grave mais on sait pas ce que c'est. Achevez moi ! Je trouve quand même le courage d'écrire et de poster. Ouais je suis assez gentille. Beurk, je me dégoute. Bonne lecture, DJ.**

* * *

**#.Chapitre 14. Hamster.**

Eurk ! OK, je me retrouvais face à un torse humain. Homme blanc -voir translucide- jeune et plutôt bien fait. Je levais ma tête pour me retrouver face à Drago Malfoy, une expression encore plus arrogante que d'habitude au visage. Double Eurk !

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

J'eus un léger mouvement de recul. Avais-je apprécier ce que j'avais vu ? Bien sûr que non.

- Crève !

Je rejetais la couverture et partis dans mon armoire.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux qu'hier quand tu me suppliais de rester dans ton lit.

Je stoppais tout mouvement et me retournais. Tripe abruti ! C'était à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de la tenue de Malfoy..

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit toi ? Et à moitié à poil en plus ? Hurlais-je en allant le frapper sur la tête avec un livre.

Il se protégea avec ses bras en me demandant d'arrêter. J'avais une fois de plus envie de lui dire d'aller crever. Il attrapa mes poignets et sans que je m'en rende compte la situation changea. Il se retrouva en position de force. Comprenez lui au dessus de moi, me surplombant de toute sa personne.

- Assouvis tu un de tes fantasmes de taré machiavélique ?

Je savais que je faisais une tête intéressée genre quoi-?-il-y-a-vraiment-des-ours-au-pôle-nord. Un rictus moqueur déforma son visage et il pencha sa tête sans me lâcher de ses yeux.

- Non amour, tu es le seul fantasme de ma vie. Heureusement que je t'ai acquis d'ailleurs.

- Dans tes rêves, crétin.

Je le repoussais je ne sais comment et partis dignement en direction de la salle commune. Ce mec allait me tuer. Mais d'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à mes questions. S'il croyait m'avoir comme ça il se mettait la baguette dans l'œil jusque dans le fémur. Je le retournais et me retrouva nez à nez avec le crétin de ses pensées.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions.

- Et ?

- Et j'attends des réponses.

Abruti ! Je détestais les gens qui me répondaient par ces conneries genre « Et ? ». Ca me donnait l'impression qu'on se foutait de mes paroles et, honnêtement, je disais toujours des choses intéressantes. Je croisais donc les bras sur ma poitrine et le regardais d'un air que je pensais sceptique. Cet idiot congénital ne put empêcher ses yeux de regarder ma poitrine. Je lui filais donc joyeusement un coup dans l'épaule. Il siffla de mécontentement en se massant l'épaule.

- Plus haut les yeux.

- Tu m'as supplié d'entrer dans ton pieu et tu m'as toi-même déshabiller.

J'ouvrais la bouche de surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet amas de conneries ?

- Mais t'es complètement malade mon pauvre garçon ! Hurlais-je comme une perdue en me retenant de lui donner un bon coup de pied. Comme si j'allais te forcer à ça !

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine en prenant un air tout à fait sérieux. Merde ! J'avais pas osé me faire ça quand même ? Pitié, rassurez moi !

- Granger, tu étais malade, t'avais pas mal de fièvre et tu venais de t'engueuler avec la Belette. T'étais carrément déprimée..

Ca me disait malheureusement vaguement quelque chose.

- Pourquoi je me suis engueulée avec Ron ? Questionnais-je de manière suspicieuse.

J'adorais littéralement les termes que j'utilisais comme « suspicieuse » ou « sceptique ». Ca faisait tellement fille cultivée.. Qu'est-ce que je m'aimais.

.

_Bizarre, j'arrive pas trop à saisir pourquoi.._

Ai-je demandé sans m'ente compte ton avis ?

_Absolument pas._

J'imagine que c'est trop te demander de la fermer ?

_Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord toi et moi.._

Laisse moi tranquille, je ne suis pas schizophrène.

_Alors pourquoi tu entends des voix, Einstein ?_

Tu me gonfles.

_Si je veux, je fais intervenir une troisième personne alors sois heureuse qu'il n'y ait que moi._

Pitié Merlin, j'ai déjà assez avec Malfoy !

_Comme tu voudras, notre nouvel ami est un hamster !_

Un hamster ça ne parle pas, débile.

_Ouais mais imagine ce pauvre hamster avec ses grosses joues s'incruster dans nos conversations._

FIN DE LA CONVERSATION !

.

- A cause de moi apparemment.

Ca y était, ce moment m'était revenu. Discussion sérieuse avec Malfoy, round 1.

- Tu sais Malfoy, je sais que t'as pas la Marque. Et je me demandais ce que tu comptais faire dans la guerre.. Enfin tu vois quoi.

Je n'osais même plus le regarder. Mais de quoi est-ce que je me mêlais pour l'amour de Merlin ? Après ça, Malfoy redeviendrait aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison et ma vie redeviendrait cet Enfer. Que j'étais puissante pour supporter tout ça..

- Je ne serais pas avec Voldemort, amour.

Je relevais la tête, ne m'attendant pas à une réponse aussi franche de sa part.

- Et bien, va en parler à Dumbledore. Il te fournira une protection, un toit et..

- Et l'amour d'un foyer ? Laisse moi rire Granger. Si tu t'es disputée avec la Belette à propos de ça, personne ne m'acceptera.

- Alors c'est ça le Prince des Serpentards ? Incapable d'être fier face aux critiques et au rejet ? Tu n'es pas censé te suffire à toi-même, sa Majesté ? Je ne te pensais pas si lâche et si stupide. Sortir seul de Poudlard pour toi, ça équivaut à un suicide, crétin. Moi qui croyait vraiment que les Serpentards étaient au moins un minimum rusés. Voilà que j'apprends que leur Prince n'est qu'un idiot suicidaire. J'ai toujours su qu'un truc tournait pas rond chez toi !

Et je m'esclaffais joyeusement en lui tournant le dos et me dirigeais vers la salle commune de ma maison. Minute ! Malfoy m'avait porté de la Salle des Préfets à ici ? Il ne pouvait pas descendre oh non ! Je retournais devant cet abruti décoloré qui était.. Mais où était-il ?

- Malfoy ! Chuchotais-je. Malfoy !

Mais où était cet abruti ? Il n'aurait pas pu descendre sans moi, hein ? Hein ?

- Boooo !

Je hurlais à la mort en me retournant. Cet idiot avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Crétin ! J'allais le tuer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

- Mione ? Tout va bien ?

J'étais complètement baisée. Malfoy était dans ma chambre et Lavande avait l'air de se diriger vers nous. Putain de merde ! Je sautais donc sur Malfoy en l'embrassant et le déshabillais carrément contre la porte. Y'avait jamais eu de mal à se faire du bien, pas vrai ? Si au début, il avait eu l'air surpris, il devenait maintenant vachement entreprenant.

- Oops ! Pardon les amoureux. Gloussa Lavande.

C'est ça, glousse sale dinde ! On s'arrêta pour la regarder.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais pas juste te barrer Brown ?

Remercions mon _magnifique_ petit ami pour sa tendresse et son tact. Je me retenais de frapper mon front contre la porte. Putain si Brown n'allait pas maintenant hurler dans tout le réfectoire que Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger baisaient comme des lapins dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, c'est qu'elle s'était achetée un cerveau. Autrement dit, autant rêver. Elle acquiesça puis disparut dans les escaliers. Cinq micro-secondes plus tard, on l'entendit hurler. Est-ce que j'avais déjà dit que ma vie était totalement merdique ?

- Merci Draco ! Grâce à toi, tout Poudlard pense qu'on baise comme des loups en ruth !

Il haussa ses épaules et me sourie avec son sourire je-suis-sexy-et-j'en-profites. Connard ! Je le haïssais d'être aussi parfait.

.

_A se demander ce qu'il fout avec toi.._

Le marché, tu te rappelles ?

**Tête de Hamster.**

Oh Génial !

_Haha ! Je suis tellement fière de lui._

Laissez moi !

**Tête de Hamster.**

.

- Mais on baise comme des loups en ruth, amour.

Je me retenais de lui cracher dessus. Un jour, je l'accrocherais à un pilier et je tournerais autour de lui en chantant des chants peaux-rouges. Na ! Je le haïssais.

- Dégage ! Que je m'habille.

A ma plus grande surprise, il n'eut pas de débats pendant 105 ans puisqu il partit après m'avoir embrassé. J'avais déjà exprimé mon avis sur ce que je pensais du mal qu'il y avait à se faire du bien. Sauf si vous ne m'écoutez pas ?

Toi, au fond de la salle ! Réveille toi et répète la dernière phrase qui a été dites. *Bruit de criquets*. Personne ne m'écoute jamais. Je vous tuerais toutes. Rire Machiavélique.

.

**Tête de Hamster.**

.

Mais qu'il crève celui-là aussi ! Je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps mais il me tapait déjà sur le système. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de me lamenter sur une anomalie de mon esprit détraqué, Ginny entra comme une tornade dans ma chambre.

Youpi ! J'avais exactement besoin d'une discussion de filles ! Sentez-vous l'ironie du propos ? Filez moi une corde et une poutre, par Salazar ! Et merde, Draco m'avait contaminé.

- Toi et Malfoy contre cette porte ?

Elle sautillait littéralement sur mon lit alors que je cherchais mes vêtements dans mon armoire. J'avais pas besoin de parler de toutes ces merdes qui me tombaient dessus. Moi et mes voix intérieures on se débrouillera très bien, merci.

- Tu peux éventuellement faire une phrase complète..

Elle gloussa mais ne cessa pas pour autant de discuter.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais assez confiance en lui pour l'amener ici.

Hein ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle se mêle par Merlin ?

- Bah c'est l'endroit où je dors. Et j'étais malade comme un chien hier.

Rien qu'évoquer le chien me fit penser aux remarques pervers de Zabini. Note personnelle: Penser à émasculer Blaise Pervers Zabini. La rousse continua de blablater par rapport à je ne sais pas quoi et je m'en fous. Je m'habillais et partais vers la Grande Salle, laissant en plan ma super pote. Haha ! Quelle ironie, Hermione ! Quel talent dans la prose !

J'entrais dans la salle et cherchais tout de suite mes amis. Bon, il n'était apparemment pas question que je mange avec ces deux clowns d'après les signes discrets de tête-d'épouvantail. Je me mis donc à la recherche de mon formidable petit-ami. Il avait gâché ma journée, j'avais le droit de gâcher son petit déjeuner. Non ? Je m'installais donc face à Zabini à côté de Malfoy. J'embrassai ce dernier sur la joue et commençais à étaler de la confiture sur une part de brioche.

- Est-ce que ta délicieuse petite amie vient de s'installer à notre table ?

J'ignorai ce commentaire et mordis dans ma tranche. Merlin, j'aimais tellement ce goût !

- Apparemment oui Zabini. Est-ce que ma délicieuse petite amie aurait l'amabilité de m'expliquer sa présence ici ?

J'avalais ma bouchée de brioche et me tournais vers lui, tout sourire.

- Tu me manquais déjà, mon cœur. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as sauvagement pris contre la porte de mon dortoir ? Et bien, tu me manques depuis ce moment là.

Satisfaite de voir son expression hébétée, j'haussais les épaules et l'embrassais une nouvelles fois sur la joue. Et je mordis de nouveau dans ma tranche. Malheureusement, Zabini avait décidé qu'il était de bonne humeur.

- Granger, je peux t'appeler Hermione ?

- Huum.. Nope.

- Bien. Tu vois Hermione, si tu n'avais cette espèce de sex-appeal totalement sauvage et indépendant de ta volonté, je ne comprendrai pas comment Draco aurait pu tomber amoureux de toi.

KOF! KOF! Ca c'était quelqu'un s'étouffant avec du jus de citrouille. Et ce quelqu'un était Malfoy. Méchantes ! Vous aviez toutes pensés que c'était moi. Je vous retiens, traîtresses.

- Zabini, j'entends encore une connerie de ce genre à ma table et tu risques d'avoir des problèmes. Clair ?

Malfoy avait fixé son « ami » de tout son discours. Il avait parlé d'une voix froide et j'avais bien remarqué que toute la table la fermait. Pourtant Malfoy n'avait pas élevé la voix ni rien. Je décidais donc de foutre la merde.

- Mais mon cœur, ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Je pris une tête de chien battu en papillonnant des yeux. Comme si j'allais pleurer dans quelques secondes.

- Amour, tu le sais très bien voyons.

Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts et je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de me sourire. Monsieur était en publique. Je lui souriais légèrement et commençais à l'embrasser. Ce truc devint beaucoup trop passionné pour moi si bien que je me reculais. Je pris ma tranche de brioche et embrassais Drago chastement.

- Zabini, j'ai prévu de t'émasculer. Fais chier encore une fois mon copain et l'émasculation te semblera être une promenade sur une licorne.

Et je sortis, fière de moi. Comme d'habitude quoi.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Cherlfoy: Sa conscience revient en force avec un nouveau pote. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Merci pour la reviews.**

**Mademoiselle Else: La guimauve me gagne en ce moment. Ce chapitre est encore moins cynique qu'avant. Je me décois tellement.. Merci pour la reviews.**

**StephAliC: Ah mais Blaise et Drago, je les adore ! Harry et Ron me gonflent un peu, surtout Ron. Je crois que ça se voit d'ailleurs. Je ne la contrôle plus désolée. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Julie: J'aime ton prénom ! Merci pour la reviews.**

**van3xxx: Le principal c'est que ça te fasse rire ! Merci pour la reviews.**

**Nookie: Arrêêêêêêêête ! Si je pouvais je rougirais mais c'est pas mon genre ! Ta reviews fait trop plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre te décevra pas. Je fais mes TPE sur une problématique du genre: Comment l'image influence t-elle l'opinion ? ou un truc du genre x). Je dois le rendre bientôt mais on a rien foutu. Enfin bref, vive ma vie ! Merci pour la reviews.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews, por favor :D ?_**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Saluuuut ! C'est les vacances et je sais que ça fait un petit bout de temps que j'ai pas posté mais bon j'avais la flegme et en vacances, j'ai pas vraiment l'ordi quand je veux. Et pas souvent en même temps que l'inspiration. Doooonc je mets 10 ans à écrire. Donc voilà sinon rien de neuf. Bonne vacances et bonne lecture, DJ.**

* * *

**#. Chapitre 15. Suicide.**

Draco avait séché les cours tout l'après-midi et très franchement je m'inquiétais pour son avenir. Je voulais dire que sécher tout un après-midi c'était pas bon pour lui ça. Enfin bref, croyez ce que vous voudrez. J'étais en ce moment même en train de lire un livre dans le canapé de la Salle des Préfets. Un livre très intéressant sur Poudlard et sur ses Fondateurs. Je pourrais en parler des heures. Seulement, à voir la tête de la lectrice à droite au fond de la classe, vous vous en foutez. Et bien soit, crevez ignorantes !

D'ailleurs je venais de remarquer que c'était **toujours** la même qui s'en foutais. Je te lance un regard méprisant méchante, **TREMBLE** !

Après ce moment assez […], désolée j'avais pas toujours le mot juste, revenions à nos Hyppogryffes. J'en étais donc au moment où j'étais vautrée avec l'élégance d'un pachyderme dans le canapé. Et c'était à ce moment que rentra le brigand, que disais-je le mécréant, que disais-je le (mot terminant en -ant). Il vint m'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur la canapé face à moi.

- Où.. ?

- J'ai été voir Dumbledore.

Depuis quand se permet-il de répondre à mes questions avant même de les avoir entendu. Il croyait lire dans les pensées ou je sais pas ? Tu t'es pris pour Edward Cullen ou quoi ? Brrr, j'aimerais tellement pas sortir avec lui. Je parle du vampire. Et de Draco bien sûr, n'imaginez pas des choses non plus.

_._

_Moi je pense plutôt que sortir avec Draco ne te dérange pas tant._

Depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco ?

_Depuis que toi aussi tu l'appelle Draco._

**TETE DE HAMSTER.**

.

- Tu t'en fous ou quoi Granger ?

Donc Lady Malfoy était apparemment en colère contre moi à en juger par ses lèvres légèrement pincées. Respire fillette.

- Tu t'attends à quoi ? A ce qu'on baise joyeusement sur le canapé pour fêter ça ? Je suis ta fausse copine crétin.

- Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade..

- Pitié tu parles comme mon père. Écoute Malfoy, je suis vraiment contente que tu rejoignes les rangs de l'Ordre officiellement et tout ça mais à quoi tu t'attendais ? De toute façon, on s'en fout. Que t'as dit le Professeur ?

Au vu du tant haï sourire ironique qu'il arborait, ça sentait mauvais pour moi.

- Que j'irais habiter au 12 Square Grimmaud à partir de maintenant. Dans ta chambre, amour.

GROS BLANC. Minute, QUOI ?

- Tu.. Non ! Je refuse.

- Mais voyons, on est un couple. Il est donc normal qu'on dorme dans le même lit, dans la même chambre. On ne va pas prendre inutilement deux chambres enfin.

Il arborait sa tête d'agneau sortant du vagin de sa mère. Je me levais d'un coup en balançant le livre derrière moi. Je pointais mon doigt sur lui pour hurler.

- Ne prends pas cette tête avec moi !

- Quelle tête ?

-Ta tête d'innocent, bordel ! On sait très bien toutes les perversités qui courent dans le néant de ta boîte crânienne.

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'utiliser des mots compliqués pas vrai ?

Il avait une chance incroyable que je n'ai plus mon livre dans les mains parce que je lui aurais compressé sa tête de fouine avec. Et puis c'était quoi le mot qu'il ne comprenait pas dans ma phrase ? Perversités ? Laissez moi rire.. Hahaha !

- Ignorant va !

J'allais poursuivre cette conversation follement passionnante lorsque des coups à la porte m'arrêtèrent. Draco attrapa ma main et me tira vers lui. Dans ma chute, je me cognais le tibia dans la table basse. Je n'eus même pas le loisir d'hurler puisque mon _petit-ami _m'embrassait. Ca faisait quand même vachement mal un coup dans le tibia. Une grande satisfaction m'envahit quand je repensais à tous les coups dans le tibia que j'avais foutu aux gens.

- Eurk ! Si vous pouviez arrêter ça.

Je m'éloignais de Malfoy en reconnaissant la voix d'Harry. Il concentrait son regard sur la table basse en serrant les poings pendant que Ron avait ses mains sur les yeux et tirait la langue de dégoût. Quel enfant !

- Tu peux éventuellement.. Commença Malfoy.

Je plaquais ma main sur la bouche de l'abruti. Non mais ! S'il pouvait éventuellement la fermer et éviter de m'attirer plus d'ennuis.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes Harry ?

J'avais volontairement ignorer le roux. Sa trahison me restait en travers de la gorge. Alors s'il pouvait éventuellement aller se suicider par défenestration, overdose, coupage de veines..

- Je vais très bien, Hermione. Merci de demander. Grimaça le futur mort.

- Hermione ne t'a pas adressé la parole, la Belette. Je crois qu'il va falloir que t'ailles consulter. Peut être que si ma délicieuse petite-amie passait plus de temps avec toi, tu pourrais peut être y remédier. Mais c'est vrai, elle ne veut plus te voir.

J'hésitais entre l'applaudir ou le tuer. Il avait tapé partout où ça faisait mal tout en ayant garder un sourire poli. Je savais que des fois j'étais légèrement méchante avec Malfoy mais en ce moment, je l'aurais embrassé. Ron était rouge vif et je lui adressais un grand sourire. Tu attends quoi pour crever de honte là ?

- Herm, contrôle ton petit-ami et je contrôle le mien, soupira Harry.

- Attends toi et la Belette ? Amour, pourquoi tu ne me dis jamais rien ? Pesta Draco.

Puis il s'esclaffa tout seul. Je décidais de l'ignorer tout comme Harry bien que je retins un sourire. C'est vrai que c'était assez comique d'imaginer ces deu là en train de.. Ah non en fait c'est crade. BEURK ! Et alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à parler, il fallut bien entendu que le roux l'ouvre. Ne pouvait-il JAMAIS la fermer, nom d'un Scrout à Pétard ? Apparemment la réponse était non. Tans pis, c'était lui qui allait avoir des problèmes.

- La ferme la Fouine. Harry voulait dire qu'on était amis et je ne comprends pas ce que Mione te trouve vu le débile que t'es.

Ron semblait assez satisfait de lui. Quel idiot ! Je me tournais vers Malfoy et au vu de son air refermé, le roux allait bouffer.

- Je suis assez heureux qu'une personne aussi intelligente que toi me trouve débile - pour reprendre tes propres termes de bouseux. Soyons sérieux, si tu t'avises de recommencer à m'insulter moi ou ma délicieuse petite amie je te tue.

Il m'embrassa et quitta la pièce après avoir gratifié Harry d'un signe de tête. C'était un début j'imagine. Je me mis à fusiller le futur mort du regard. Et pour reprendre l'expression de Malfoy: Soyons sérieux, brûlons-le. Sans déconner à qui il manquerait ? Sa mère aavait déjà cinq autres garçons, un de plus, un de moins. Où était la différence ? Il n'était même pas utile à la population Poudlardienne. En gros, il ne manquerait qu'à sa Lav-Lav. Pathétique ! Imaginez juste trois secondes la tête de Draco si je l'appelais Dra-Dra. Il m'aurait déjà immoler en place publique. Bon c'était pas le tout mais j'avais un roux à insulter moi.

- Laisse mon copain tranquille la Belette.

Je réalisais alors qu'à cause d'eux je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il s'était dit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tans pis, je le saurai bien. Puisque je me débrouillerais bien pour coincer cet idiot dans un coin. Pas pour faire des cochonneries, bande de perverses !

Quoique..

Stop ! Ceci était une boutade énoncée par Hermione Jean Granger, grande comique de son siècle.

Je revins enfin à la réalité pour constater les têtes choquées de mes amis. Ouais, j'avais pas d'autres termes à disposition que ami pour désigner Ron et Harry. Pour le moment. Allons bon, que se passait-il encore ? Et j'insistais plus que lourdement sur le **encore**.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu viens d'appeler Ron la Belette ?

- Apparemment.

- Malfoy déteins vraiment sur toi par Merlin.

- Oh ça va.. Tu voulais me parler de quoi alors ?

Oh oh.. Le fait qu'Harry venait de baisser la tête en faisant semblant de taper dans un caillou imaginaire était un mauvais signe.

- J'ai parlé à Dumbledore en faveur de Malfoy.

Le 'en faveur' avait eu du mal à sortir.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je veux dire, c'est gentil mais pourquoi ?

Il avait toujours sa tête d'enfant, ce qui voulait dire que soit il avait honte soit il était gêné. Je pencherais bizarrement pour la seconde solution.

- Bah tu l'aimes donc je pense qu'il y a sûrement des raisons. Je veux dire ça se trouve ce n'est pas juste un gros con.

Au vu de la tête de Ron, il avait l'air d'en douter. Connard ! Mais j'avais envie de dire "C'est miiiiiiiiiiignon !". Harry avait une sorte d'espoir incroyable pour l'amour. Il suffisait de dire "c'est l'amour" et hop! il était prêt à tout vous pardoner. C'était l'une des seules choses qui m'insupportaient vraiment chez lui. Voldemort se pointerait en disant « J'ai tué tes parents parce que j'étais amoureux d'une fille et qu'elle voulait pas de moi. Alors pour oublier ma peine, j'ai décidé de devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » et Harry lui répondrait « Désolée mon pote, l'amour c'est dur. On va boire un verre ? ». Le problème dans son raisonnement était que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Malfoy. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais fait accepter Malfoy par l'Ordre sans raison valable.

- Et bah Harry, je te remercies de ta confiance en mon.. mon couple.

J'avais envie de mourir. Mais c'était quoi ces conneries ? Mon couple c'était du vent. Un stupide pari, une idiotie, un amusement pour enfant. Je n'avais pas le droit de mentir à mes amis. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de moi mais je n'étais pas une menteuse. Il fallait que tout ce bordel cesse. Maintenant. J'irais parler à Malfoy dans la journée. Il était hors de question qu'il soit exclu de l'Ordre par ma faute. Il avait le droit de se battre pour sa liberté. Et durant le temps qu'on avait passé ensemble j'avais pu constater qu'il était pas si con que ça.

- Bon on va te laisser tranquille, on voulait pas te déranger.

- Moi si ! Renchérit le futur mort.

N'allait-il sérieusement jamais apprendre à la fermer ?

- Toi je m'en fous ok. Je vote pour qu'on te brûle en place publique et qu'on célèbre cet évènement tous les ans. Avec des.. Zut ! Comment ça s'appelle Harry ? Tu sais les trucs qu'on secoue où y'a écrit quelque chose dessus ?

- Des fanions ?

- Ouais ! Et ils seraient roux. Et dessus on écrirait ça sent le roussit !

- Ouais ! En rapport à l'immolation. Et genre plus on les secouraient plus la couleur se rapprocherait de celles des cheveux de Bilius !

Ah ! Harry et moi étions maintenant surexcités en cherchant des plans pour l'Evènement. C'était à peine si on sautait pas de joie sur le canapé. Nous fumes interrompus dans notre allégresse par Bilius qui se racla la gorge.

- Quoi Bilius ?

- Arrêtez de m'appeler Bilius ! Et je ne suis pas encore mort bande de faux-amis.

Et il partit en claquant le portrait et bien soit. Je pouvais l'aider sur ce dernier point. Il fallait que je dises la vérité à Harry.

- Je ne sors pas avec Malfoy.

Voilà la bombe était lâché, je me décidais donc à détourner son attention.

- Dis moi, tu veux un thé ? Des gâteaux ?

Il me lança un regard méchant. Bah ça va, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Hein hein. Ce petit truc était censé être une imitation du rire de Moe dans les Simpson. Mon Dieu vivant étant bien sûr Homer.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- Bah en fait, ça veut dire qu'on est pas un couple et qu'on s'embrasse pour de faux. Comme nos sentiments, ils sont fictifs.

-J'avais compris ça, Hermione. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi.

Oh pitié ! Il venait pas sérieusement de m'appeler Hermione ? Ca me donnait tellement envie de vomir.

- En fait, je me rappelle plus trop comment ça a commencé tu vois.

C'était la vérité ! J'avais beaucoup de mal à me rappeler d'où venait cette mega connerie ? Je me rappelais juste que.. Oh putain ! Ne me dites pas que je suis sortie avec lui pour lui rendre service ? Oh brûlons moi. J'étais quasiment sure de me mettre à pleurer.

- Oh Harry je ne m'en rappelles même plus ! Ma vie est misérable et je suis fichue.

- Salut amour.

- Je lui ai tout dit tu peux remballer la mièvrerie.

- Merlin merci.

Malfoy alla donc se vautrer dans le canapé face à nous puisqu'Harry s'était assis à côté de moi entre temps. Malfoy attrapa un magazine de Quidditch et posa ses pieds sur la table. Quelle espèce de porc ! Je pris donc mes pieds pour faire dégager les siens en lui foutant un coup de pied dans le genou. Il se frotta le genou.

- Espèce de tarée ! C'est quoi ton putain de problèmes ?

- Mon problème c'est tes pieds dégueux sur la table basse.

- Je fais ce que je veux Sainte-Nitouche.

- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai refusé de baiser sur ce canapé ?

- Je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité. Et qui te dis que tu pourrais m'intéresser ?

Quel incroyable petit con ! J'attrapais tout ce qu'il me passait par la main pour lui lancer dessus. N'ayant plus rien sous la main, je lui sautais dessus et entrepris de la frapper.

- Espèce de misérable con !

- Foldingue, va !

Harry nous sépara en me tirant en arrière.

- T'as de la chance qu'on me retienne, Drakonichounet sinon je t'aurais explosé ton visage de bébé !

Il soupira en roulant des yeux.

- Il peut te lâcher, mon visage de bébé restera aussi beau qu'il est, amour.

J'allais lui crever les yeux, lui couper les bijoux de famille et **tout** brûler. J'allais lui péter son nez trop droit, lui arracher ses cheveux trop bien coiffés, lui arracher son sourire trop sexy et mutilés son corps trop parfait.

**Stop !** Je sais ce que vous pensez à ce moment précis. « Cette gourdasse est amoureuse et ne le sait même pas » ou « Si elle touche à Draco, je lui fais la peau à cette folle. ». Et bien pour la première proposition, on pourrait penser que c'est vrai mais c'est faux ! Au risque de paraître lourde, j'insiste sur le « faux » ! Et pour la seconde proposition, je t'attendrais ma petite.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**StephAliC: Ouais en ce moment, elle vire totalement dans le mélo. Mais elle va bientôt out détruire. Enfin je crois ^^. Si elle ne change pas d'avis entre temps. Merci pour la reviews ;).**

**mamamonamie: Et bah écoute tant mieux. Mais je trouve que plus ça va plus la fiction devient sérieuse et ça me gonfle. Enfin je sais pas.. Heureusement que t'es pas fan hystérique parce que ces gens là font peur. Merci pour la reviews et pour ta non-hystérie :).**

**van3xxx: J'ai très envie de la faire mourir cette Lavande, elle me gonfle juste. Qu'elle aille se suicider avec son Ron-Ron, je blague. Quoique.. Merci pour la reviews !**

**mon crépuscule: Ca fait plaisir que ça t'ait plus. Vu que tu l'as savouré je pense que tu la vois comme une sucrerie. Moi je vois cette fic comme le chocolat bizarre sur lequel tu tombes par hasard. Et ce n'est pas que je détete Ron, c'est juste que sa simple existence m'est incompréhensible. Merci pour la reviews.**

**DJ.**

_Reviews, per favor :D ?_**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ne me jetez pas de tomates par pitié ! Je sais que j'ai chié dans la colle mais par pitié, épargnez moi. J'ai répondu à celle qui n'avait pas de compte en fin de chapitre et j'ai répondu aux autres par MP. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture, DJ.**

* * *

**#. Chapitre 16. END.**

Malfoy et moi c'était fini. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. «Malfoy s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il sortait avec cette triple naze et il l'a largué.» et bien pas du tout, mauvaises langues. **JE** l'ai largué. Et ouais mes petites. La Sang-de-bourbe Je sais Tout Granger a largué Connard Sang Pur Malfoy. Et j'espérais bien que ce trou du cul avait senti sa fierté s'effondrer comme un château de cartes.

Je sais ce que vous vous demander, comment cela s'est-il passé ? Et bah j'avais pas trop envie de vous le raconter. Parce que ça me brise le cœur à chaque fois. Ceci s'appelle du sarcasme au cas où vous soyez toutes stupidement mièvres.

Ca faisait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. Pour les plus romantiques, non Malfoy ne s'est pas suicidé en se coupant les veines à l'aide de parchemins. C'est juste qu'on ne se voyait pas. Il y avait plusieurs points positifs au fait que ce soit fini. Déjà je n'avais plus à supporter Malfoy. Et Pervers Zabini.

Oh Merlin merci ! Je n'aurais plus à supporter cet abruti et ses remarques débiles. Je venais juste de me rendre compte de ça et très franchement j'en étais juste très heureuse. J'avais très envie de faire une légère danse de la joie. Mais je dansais comme un canard avec une seule patte.

La vérité était ailleurs les amies. Parce que oui j'avais un énorme problème qui m'était tombé dessus ! Les gars de cette putain d'école s'était mis à me trouver potable et à me draguer. Je veux dire un max de gars. Depuis que j'étais sortie avec Malfoy, j'étais en quelques sortes devenue LA meuf à baiser. Les mecs, le jour où vous toucherez ce boule, il gèlera en Enfer.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas le pire. Je savais déjà ce que vous vous disiez, elle n'a qu'à le dire le pire et arrêtez de nous emmerder avec des détails. Le pire était donc qu'il y avait une infime possibilité qu'il soit peut être possible que Malfoy puisse légèrement me manquer.

Cessez d'hurler des «Je le savais !» à travers votre maison ! Vous ne saviez rien. Et puis, ce qui me manque c'est sa protection envers les mecs sus-mentionnés. Je ne vois pas ce que vous vous imaginiez. J'aurais pu continuer cette formidable discussion si Ginny n'était pas venue s'asseoir face à moi. Depuis quand cette fille connaissait la bibliothèque ? Depuis quand savait-elle qu'il y avait une bibliothèque à Poudlard ?

Non j'ai mieux: Depuis quand sait-elle ce qu'est une bibliothèque ? Non, non j'ai encore mieux: Depuis quand sait-elle que j'y suis ?

.

_Est-ce que tu comptes la fermer un jour et nous dire ce qu'il se passe ensuite ?_

**TETE DE HAMSTER**

Pitié laissez moi en paix et vous saurez !

.

- Oh Mione, tu as l'air si déprimée. me lança t-elle avec un moue triste.

Bah en fait c'est ma tête habituelle grognasse. Est-ce que j'ai une tête de suicidaire H24 ? Cette sale rousse n'avait pas l'air douée pour grand chose bordel ! En tout cas dans la case «Remonter le moral» c'était un grand non.

- En fait, ça va plutôt bien. lui répondis-je bien trop gentiment.

Et là, elle fit le sacrilège, le geste Impardonnable. Pire que le Sectusempra et encore pire que l'Avada, elle venait de poser sa main sur la mienne en me regardant d'un air désolé.

Je n'étais pas mourante non plus putain. Cette fille devait vraiment se trouver une vie et arrêter de venir m'emmerder. Je retirais sèchement ma main et venait la passer dans mes cheveux. Oui, aussi extraordinaire que ça puisse paraître, je connaissais le tact.

- Ginny, je ne comptes pas m'ouvrir les veines avec ce parchemin ni tenter de me pendre avec ma cravate donc si tu pouvais juste me laisser tranquille..

Franchement, je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette subite gentillesse mais je m'en étonnais chaque jour qui passait.

EST-CE QU'ELLE ALLAIT SE BARRER UN JOUR ?

.

_Apparemment non._

Voilà ce que ça apporte d'être sympa.

_Colle lui un pain qu'on en finisse._

**TETE DE HAMSTER**

**.**

Entre mes pseudo-amis et mes voix intérieures, la présence de Blondinette et Pervers me manquerait presque. On se calme les filles et on arrête d'hyper ventiler. Le mot à retenir dans cette phrase est presque.

- Si tu as besoin de parler ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas d'accord ?

En fait, j'ai besoin que tu te casse.

- C'est trop aimable. répondis-je en souriant.

Ce que j'appelais 'sourire' devait ressembler à une déformation de la mâchoire vu la vitesse à laquelle elle venait de partir. Grand bien lui en fasse. Je suis une sorcière, treeeemble !

Merde, j'avais oublié qu'on était pas chez les Moldus. Fais chier, tiens.

- Salut Granger, on dirait que la place est libre.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lever la tête. Ce sale petit enfoiré, quel qu'il soit, me filait déjà la gerbe.

- Salut connard, on dirait qu'elle n'est pas pour toi.

J'entendis presque son espoir se briser. Ah que ce son était doux à mes oreilles. Seulement après quelques secondes, il dut décider que l'humiliation n'était pas complète puisqu'il s'asseya à ma table. Fais doublement chier, manquait plus qu'un connard collant. Je continuais malgré tout ma dissertation. N'avait-on pas le droit de bosser dans ce putain de château ?

- Je me suis permis de m'asseoir.

Je ne répondrais pas. Tu entends le bruit du criquet qui signifie que tu dois te barrer, abruti ?

- J'aimerai que tu me laisses une chance.

Apparemment mon ignorance ne l'a pas découragé. Fais chier. C'était soit un Poufsouffle, soit un Gryffondor. Pourtant la voix ne me disait rien. Fais triplement chier !

- Un problème peut être ?

Par contre, celle là je l'identifiais tout de suite. Serpentard. Quadruple chier, là ?

- Heu.. non non. A plus Granger.

Hallelujah ! Et vas crever putain de mec. Je venais de quitter un putain d'emmerdeur pour un espèce d'enfoiré. Et d'un quintuple !

- Alors Granger de mon coeur, depuis quand est-ce que tu attires des gars ?

Je relevais le visage en soupirant et fixais l'enfoiré en m'appuyant sur le dossier.

- Depuis que ton meilleur ami m'est passé dessus, bien évidemment.

Et Zabini me sourit. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

- Allez Granger, on va jouer franc jeu toi et moi, dit-il en nous désignant du doigt.

Il avait rapproché de moi son visage et je ne sais pas si vous sentiez la même odeur que moi mais..

Non la débile au fond à droite, une odeur métaphorique pas une véritable odeur. Une vraie chèvre celle-ci.

Je disais donc, ça sentait mauvais. Mais vraiment. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir. J'étais coincé avec ce débile.

.

_Il suffirait que tu prennes tes affaires et que tu te barres !_

Sans perdre le reste de ma dignité.

_T'es foutue ma fille._

.

- Continue Pervers.

- Il te manque Draco ?

BAM ! Les pieds dans le plat mon pote. Je voulais pas répondre à ça ! Je chouine, je boude, je me rebiffe. Hors de question. Seulement je le vois qui me scrute qui cherche la faille. Enfoiré de Serpentard calculateur !

- Je lui manque ?

Il me sourit. Mais pas d'un sourire joyeux mais de celui qui dit «J'ai trouvé un moyen d'avoir ce que je veux.» Meeeeerde !

- Tu réponds à ma question et je réponds à la tienne. Parole de Serpentard.

- Haha ! hilarant, mon vieux. Ta parole ne vaut rien.

- Granger, vraiment. Je répondrais à ta question.

Je secouais la tête. Hors de question.

- Tu écris la réponse sur un bout de papier que tu me donnes. Je te réponds et après je lis le papier.

Il plissa le front en me jaugeant du regard. Puis en soupirant finit par gribouiller sur un bout de parchemin qu'il me jette d'une pichenette.

- Il y a une infime possibilité qu'il me manque.

J'ouvris le papier en fermant les yeux. Et si je venais de me faire arnaquer.

.

_Tans pis, ouvre ce putain de papier._

Mais et si, c'était mauvais.

_Ouvre cette putain de merde !_

**TETE DE HAMSTER.**

.

Oui. Oui ? Mais oui à quoi merde ?

- Zabini, sifflais-je.

Il leva un sourcil.

- Oui quoi ?

Il soupira. Visiblement, il n'avait pas envie de le dire à voix haute. Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre.

- Tu lui manques. Bien sûr, il ne me l'a pas dit mais ça se voit.

- Comment tu le vois ?

Il haussa les épaules puis chercha ses mots.

- Il te cherche du regard inconsciemment. Des fois quand il dit quelque chose, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à voir ta réaction. Avant de se rendre compte que tu n'es pas là. Des petites choses comme ça.

Putain je m'étais fait avoir comme une bleue.

- Putain Zabini, dégage ou je te coupe les couilles. Tu viens de m'avoir et je jure devant Merlin que je me vengerai. Si Malfoy entend parler de ça, ce sera bien pire !

Je me retenais de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Je venais de royalement me faire baiser par ce sale enfoiré. J'avais tellement envie de l'étriper. Je pris une grande inspiration en attrapant tout mon fatras et disparut vers la Salle Commune.

Il allait y avoir du sang.

* * *

**Haha. Vous avez cru que Malfoy allait se pointer en chevalier servant ? Et bah non :) !**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Clmence:**** Merci pour la reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.**

**Wow: Et bah je vais réutiliser ton pseudo: Wow ! Merci pour ces compliments et la reviews et désolée pour l'attente.**

**sarahmalfoy: Et bien je suis heureuse d'obtenir une si bonne note. Merci pour tes précisions et pour la reviews.**

**lola: Et voilà la suite. 10 ans après mais elle est là. Non ce n'est pas une illusion ! Merci pour la reviews.**

_Reviews, per favor :D ?_**  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Et voilà. Le dernier chapitre. La fin de cette histoire. Je pense que je vais peut être mettre des petits bonus parce que connaissant ces deux mogoles, ça ne va pas s'arrêter là. Enfin bref j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture, DJ.**

* * *

**#. Chapitre 17. Commencement.**

- Un muffin pour tes pensées.

- Je suis assez grosse comme ça, merci bien !

Harry me regarda avec un sourire désolé. Le genre de sourire qui dit « Tu es une espèce de connasse hypersensible mais parce que je me rappelle avoir été ami avec toi et parce que tu viens de lamentablement te faire larguer à la face du monde, j'accepte ça. »

- Tu n'es pas du tout grosse Mione ! Tu veux que je te raconte ma journée ?

Il avait l'air de trouver son idée formidable. Il avait la tête du gars qui vient de découvrir l'eau chaude. Mais putain, gars, la seule pensée qui me venait était : « Non ! Jamais ! N'essaye pas. » J'allais donc joyeusement protester mais il me coupa d'un geste de la main.

- Peu importe ce que tu veux. Je me suis levé ce matin mais tu vois j'étais super fatiguée parce qu'avec Ginny on a joué super tard aux échecs et..

Mais déjà, je n'écoutais plus. Aux échecs ? Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il me prenait pour la dernière des billes ? Est-ce qu'il y avait écrit avaleuse de conneries sur mon front ? Je ne croyais vraiment pas à ça. Je n'étais pas née de la dernière pluie de Grenouille non plus.

- Stop Harry ! C'est moi Hermione ! Aux échecs, vraiment ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais. Super, Ron avait dû le contaminer avec sa connerie.

- Est-ce que tu t'es vraiment arrêté à cette partie du récit ? Parce que tu as loupé le moment où j'échangeais subtilement mon yaourt à la pèche contre celui à l'orange de Ron..

Il paraissait vraiment déçu que je n'aie pas écouté cette pathétique histoire. Harry, mon pauvre Harry. Je l'aimais bien vraiment mais il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un bébé.

- T'es un véritable bébé Harry ! Je sais que tu couches avec Ginny, c'est bon tu peux me le dire, c'est moi Hermione !

Aux vus des grands gestes de mon meilleur mai, je devrais la fermer. Mais je n'avais pas compris. Oh ça va ! Il n'avait qu'à être plus expressif. Faire semblant de s'étrangler en secouant la tête ne voulait pas forcément dire que je devais la fermer. Non ?

.

_Tu aurais préféré qu'il fasse quoi ? Qu'il te hurle d'enfin fermer ta gueule ?_

Pas besoin d'être aussi vulgaire.

**TETE DE HAMSTER.**

Est-ce qu'il compte exprimer un avis un jour ?

_Laisse mon ami tranquille !_

Soit.

.

J'arrêtais tout mouvement et me retournais pour me retrouver face à Ron. Bon et bah quoi ? C'était notre meilleur ami et il avait le droit de savoir qu'Harry se tapait Gin. Sa sœur. A bien y penser, ça ne me semblait plus si judicieux que ça.. Je devrais sans doute fermer les yeux très forts et prier pour que ce ne soit pas la réalité.

- Tu as dit quoi Hermione ?

- Moi ? Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Il est probable que je parlais encore de cours. Tu sais comme je suis ennuyeuse avec ça.

Tout en parlant, j'essayais lâchement de partir en me décalant. Alors que je pensais être totalement sauvée, j'entendis Ron me rappeler. Putain de merde, je souhaitais pouvoir m'enfoncer dans le sol jusqu'à aller toucher le manteau terrestre. Quoique, ce serait plutôt trop chaud et je pourrais mourir sans aucun doute. Mauvais pour moi. Et puis, j'étais toujours en froid avec Bilius. Haha, Bilius. Ca me faisait toujours autant marrer.

- Tu couches avec ma sœur ?

Est-ce que Ron était réellement capable d'adopter un ton aussi froid ? Avait-il parlé avec … WARNING ! WARNING ! N'y pense pas ! Pense à autre chose. Pense à … un crapaud. Plein de pustules. Ouh que c'est moche un crapaud plein de pustules. Beurk !

Pas comme Malfoy.

.

_Es-tu juste la fille la plus bête que la Terre ait jamais porté ?_

**TETE DE HAMSTER**

J'imagine que le rongeur est en accord avec toi. Et bien allez-vous faire foutre mes très chers. Et je te signale, l'abruti, que je suis la plus intelligente de ce bahut de ploucs.

_Ce qui n'est pas gratifiant pour toi, avoue-le !_

Ferme-la.

.

Et une énième claque mentale. Tu ne devais pas y penser débile ! A cause de mes super voix imaginaires – Sentez le sarcasme – je n'avais pas entendu la réponse d'Harry. Mais elle ne semblait pas être bonne puisque Bilius avait sauté par-dessus la table et tentais maintenant d'étrangler le-plus-si-survivant-que-ça. Génial. Mais la question n'était pas là. Que devais-je faire ? Voilà la vraie question. Devrais-je laisser ces abrutis finis se cogner dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou devrais-je les supplier d'arrêter ?

Pour ce que j'en avais à foutre. Je partis donc me promener dans le château. Tiens, j'irais bien reparler au Baron Sanglant. OK, Malfoy me l'a interdit mais on ne sort plus ensemble donc ça n'est plus valable. Non ? Et puis vous savez quoi, peu importe ce qu'il a dit ou voulait. Je l'emmerde.

Je me dirigeais donc en sifflotant vers LE couloir. Je sifflotais une petite comptine moldue. « Ah vous dirais-je Maman, ce qui cause mon tourment. ». Personne ne me l'avait jamais chanté mais elle restait trop dans ma tête. Vous voulez savoir ce qui m'énerve. Cette merde reste dans ma tête à tous les moments où il ne faut pas. Lorsque j'ai passé mes BUSES, je l'avais eu dans la tête tout le temps et à un oral j'avais commencé une phrase par « Ah vous dirai-je », heureusement que c'était histoire de la Magie sinon j'étais cuite.

- Miss Granger, quelle joie de vous revoir !

Vu l'ennui avec lequel le fantôme avait dit ça, il n'était, à coup sûr, pas très content de me voir là. En même temps, pour ce que je m'en cogne de son avis à celui-là. Enfin bref, ce n'était toujours pas mon problème.

- La joie se lit sur votre fantomatique visage votre Altesse. Alors tout roule ?

J'étais quasiment sûre que son visage était devenu blanc. Genre plus blanc que transparent. Je continuais de marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs. Fière de moi.

- J'imagine que par 'rouler' vous entendez 'va bien' ? Mais je vous retourne le questionnement.

- Tout roule.

Ma voix mourut au moment où je tournais dans le couloir. Super, une assemblée de Serpentard était là. Et me regardait avec joie. Putain de merde ! Que faire ?

- Salut les gars ! Ça roule ?

Enorme claque mentale.

**.**

_Putain mais pourquoi tu as dit ça ?_

Chuuuuuuuut ! Je réfléchis.

**.**

- Puisque tu es là Granger, je pense que ça va plutôt bien aller.

Je ne savais pas qui était ce connard de Serpentard mais au vue de son sourire, j'allais regretter. Merde, merde et merde. Ils commencèrent à m'insulter joyeusement. Et ils m'énervaient.

- Ecoutez bien bande de sals enfoirés ! Je suis Préfète en Chef alors vous n'avez pas intérêt à m'emmerder.

**.**

_Super laïus très chère. _

Je t'emmerde.

**.**

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Gryffy.

Nia Nia Nia. Je lui fis donc mon regard le plus menaçant. Et ne riez pas mais il avait l'air effrayé. Je suis siiiii effrayante. Oh par Merlin, je suis géniale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Granger.

La phrase avait été dite sur un ton froid et elle avait sifflé à mes oreilles. Malfoy bien sûr. Pff, ça voulait dire que je ne leur avais même pas fait peur.

- Vous, qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ?

Ils semblaient tous terrifiés et je trouvais ça jubilatoire. Je les regardais le sourire aux lèvres même si j'étais convaincue que Malfoy allait m'immoler après. Mais voir ces connards de Serpentard manqués de se faire pipi dessus me faisait mourir de rire. Et je me retenais. Beaucoup.

- J'ai posé une question.

- De… De… Pas approcher Gran.. Granger.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de faire ?

- Approcher Granger.

- Dans la salle commune à 21h. Je sais exactement qui est là et si il en manque un, ce qui est arrivé à ce veracrasse de Hamilt vous semblera doux. Clair ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, horrifiés. Et une 4ème année pleurait. Je ne prendrais cependant pas le risque de me retourner pour regarder Malfoy. Nope. Je tenais à ma vie et j'étais sûre qu'il allait m'assassiner du regard.

- Disparaissez. Maintenant.

Je me décidais donc à m'esquiver mais Malfoy me rattrapa par le bras.

- Oh non Granger. Regarde-moi.

Hors de question. Je gardais donc obstinément le visage baissé. Je ne regarderais pas en haut. Sauf qu'il me fit lever la tête. Et il me fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là Granger par Salazar ?

- J'avais envie de me promener alors je suis là.

J'haussais les épaules. Je n'avais rien de plus à ajouter.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir. Imagine si je n'avais pas été là. Merlin, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas pu m'écouter ! Juste cette fois.

- Ecoute Malfoy, je.. Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer ok ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé mais ça s'arrête là.

Je retirais sèchement mon poignet et partis. Qu'est-ce qu'il me gonflait ?

**.**

_Heureusement qu'il a sauvé ta peau quand même._

Et la tienne enfoiré !

**TETE DE HAMSTER.**

**.**

- Granger. Il faut que je te dise quelquechose.

Ne t'arrête pas. Ne t'arrête pas. Ne t'arrête pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je venais de m'arrêter ?

- Je veux que tu sortes avec moi.

**HEIN ? **Gros Blanc. Et deuxième **HEIN ?**

Putain mais c'était quoi cette foutue merde ? Je me retournais et le regardais en haussant un sourcil.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Sors avec moi. Pour de vrai.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que je suis sexy. Et drôle. Et intelligent. Et Prince.

- Humm.. C'est vrai que t'as de bons arguments.

Je m'avançais vers lui alors qu'il me regardait.

- Je sors avec toi si tu souris.

Il fronça les sourcils comme si ma requête était la plus débile du monde.

- Je ne sourirais pas.

Il m'embrassa, haussa les épaules et partit tranquillement. Je marchais jusqu'à lui.

- T'es un véritable bébé Malfoy.

- C'est toi le bébé ici, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de demander des trucs aussi débiles ?

- Ce qu'il me prend c'est que je veux que tu souris.

- Ah oui ? Et bien, je ne souris pas.

- Bah alors on sort pas ensemble.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine et marchais devant lui en l'ignorant. Je l'entendis rire. Est-ce qu'il se foutait de ma gueule, ce bougre de con ? il me rattrapa et m'embrassa.

- Si on ne sortait pas ensemble, je ne ferai pas ça.

Et il me sourit.

- Tu as sourit.

- Pas du tout. C'était un rictus.

- N'importe quoi. Je crois que...

Une chose était sûré, Malfoy était un abruti. Mais c'était MON abruti. Et gare à vous, garces, si vous l'approchez, je vous tue.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Laya: Contente que tu aimes mon humour parce que c'est un peu le but de l'histoire ^^. Merci pour la reviews.**

**Hostemia: Ouah ton prénom a l'air dur à porter tous les jours. Quoique les gens aiment bien les prénoms chelous maintenant. Moi aussi j'aime mes personnages surtout mon Drago. Surtout dans la scène un peu plus haut. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il va faire à ces pauvres Serpentards.. ah Drago ! Voilà la suite pour toi et les autres. Merci pour la reviews, chère lectrice.**

**DJ.  
**

_Reviews, per favor :D ?_


	18. Bonus Un

**Bon, c'est pas le chapitre dont je suis le fière. Je le trouve même un peu nul. Mais je pense qu'il fallait que je mette un truc. Bonnes vacances et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Bonus un: Révisions ?**

Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça, nom d'un Hyppogriffe ! Pour qui se prenaient ces deux débiles ! Je marchais d'un pas décidé vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. J'allais vraiment finir par buter quelqu'un.

- Granger ! Granger !

Je marchais moins rapidement afin que l'abruti congénital qui m'appelait puisse venir me raconter tous ses pathétiques problèmes.

- Tu pourrais m'aider en historie de la magie s'il te plaît ? Parce que j'ai mes BUSES bientôt et je me disais…

- Et tu te disais que, en plus de passer mes ASPICs et d'aider mes stupides amis à les avoir, je pourrais gentiment t'aider à réussir ces stupides BUSES.

- Bah ouais.

- Ma réponse est non. Trouves-toi un 6ème année et dis-lui que c'est un ordre de t'aider. Ces cons se glandent bien trop à mon goût.

Je laissais l'idiot en plan et continuais mon chemin, arriver dans la Salle, personne. Merlin Tout Puissant mais qu'est-ce que je devais pour que ma vie se passe bien. Je perds joyeusement mon temps à rechercher mes amis afin de les aider à réussir leurs ASPICs parce que ces crétins ne comprennent et ILS NE SONT PAS LA !

J'ai envie d'hurler.

Et bien qu'ils aillent crever, je ne les aiderais pas. J'allais donc vers mon sanctuaire, ma maison : la bibliothèque. J'allais réviser et avoir des Optimal dans toutes mes matières. Et quand Ron se fera lapidé par sa mère à cause de tous les Troll qu'il aura eu, je pourrais exploser d'un rire satanique en hurlant en la pointant du doigt : « Tu n'avais qu'à être dans la Salle Commune pauvre larve ! ».

Mon esprit machiavélique me faisait plaisir chaque jour que Merlin faisait. Sauf qu'en arrivant, Enfer et Damnation, je vis la chose la plus improbable du monde. Harry et Ron étaient à la bibliothèque. Mais le plus bizarre n'était pas là !

**.**

_Par quel Enfer, pourrait-il y avoir une chose plus bizarre que ces deux abrutis à la bibliothèque ?_

Si tu me laissais finir mes explications tu pourrais peut être avoir une réponse…

_Tes explications sont chiantes._

**TETE DE HAMSTER**

**.**

Malfoy et Zabini étaient aussi à la bibliothèque. Mais ce n'était toujours pas le plus bizarre !

ILS SONT A LA MEME TABLE !

Je crois que je suis en train de faire une attaque cardiaque. Ou je fais un choc. C'est ça. Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'approchais de la table.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel ? sifflais-je entre mes dents.

- Voyons amour, tu voulais que j'entende avec ces deux zigotos alors je fais des efforts comme tu vois. Embrasse-moi maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant vraisemblablement. Il pouvait toujours attendre.

- Vous deux là, on avait rendez-vous dans la salle commune pour que je vous aide et vous, vous parlez à ces débiles à la place ? Et bien, j'espère que Malfoy sera amène de faire assez d'efforts pour vous aider parce qu'il est le seul à disposer de plus d'un neurone.

Je sortis de la bibliothèque en prenant soin de bien claquer la porte. Ces crétins !

* * *

- Putain, j'arrive pas à croire qu'elle nous fasse ça, soupira Weasley

- Ah cette Granger, quel bonheur d'entendre ses délicats mots. Déclara Blaise avant de se mettre à rire.

Blaise adorait Granger. Ca me dépassait. Je veux dire j'étais assez satisfait que ce ne soit pas la guerre entre eux deux mais il l'adorait. Il la trouvait drôle et adorait passer du temps avec elle. Mon meilleur ami adorait ma petite copine. D'ailleurs je me demandais ce qu'on mangeait ce midi vu que j'allais devoir supporter ce Veracrasse en train de se goinfrer. Parce qu'il ne savait pas manger à Poudlard. Devant sa mère, pas de problème mais à Poudlard...

Potter semblait dans ses pensées alors qu'il griffonnait des trucs sur son parchemin. Sûrement en train de penser à sa rouquine. Eurk ! A croire qu'il aimait avoir à supporter toute cette tripotée de roux. Ou alors peut être que la cuisine était très bonne. Un homme heureux est un homme avec le ventre plein.

- Alors Malfoy, tu m'expliques les Potions.

Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? En voyant son visage plein d'espoir, je pus constater que oui. Un rictus vient prendre place sur mon visage alors que je regardais ce débile en me demandant quelle phrase pourrait briser ses espoirs en l'enfonçant. Je me reculais légèrement sur ma chaise en croisant mes bras.

- Qu'est-ce que ça me ferait gagner de t'aider ? lançais-je de ma voix traînante.

Il bégaya cinq minutes alors que je me retenais de bailler. Il m'ennuyait et je n'avais rien à faire. Aller voir Hermione maintenant était juste impossible. Elle allait juste être énervée et était sans doute en train de réviser. Ce qui faisait qu'elle ne me prêterait aucune attention et qu'elle passerait son temps à pester comme une vieille de cent dix ans ayant passé sa vie entourée de chats. Ennuyant.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux en échange ?

Par Salazar ! Il n'a pas dit ça ? A voir la regard effrayé de Potter, il l'avait dit. Je croisais le regard de Blaise et vis son sourire carnassier.

- Je savais qu'on pourrait s'arranger Weasley.

Il fallait que ce soit humiliant sans être trop vexant sinon Hermione m'en voudrait et j'avais vraiment la flegme de chercher à me faire pardonner. Elle était si ennuyante et si têtue avec toutes ses idées sur l'honnêteté. Je vous l'avais dit : en-nuyan-te.

- Que penses-tu que je t'aide et qu'on voit après pour ce que je veux en échangé.

- Oui répondit le rouquin en souriant alors que son meilleur ami hurlait non.

- Ron, tu te fais avoir. Hermione nous aidera demain, je te le promets. Ne fais pas d'accords avec ce trou du cul, tu vas te faire arnaquer.

Je mis une main sur mon cœur en prenant un air blessé.

- Moi ? Arnaquer quelqu'un ? Ce n'est tellement pas mon genre.

Blaise me mit à rire alors Weasley semblait honteux. Il était si bête qu'il arriverait presque à me faire pitié. J'ai dit presque que tout le monde se relaxe.

- On va aller voir Mione pour qu'elle nous aide, fit Potter en se levant.

- Et bah, je vous dis bonne chance les gars parce qu'entre sa colère et ses révisions…

Ils devaient savoir ce à quoi je faisais allusion puisque leurs visages s'effondrèrent.

- On a qu'à aller manger, proposa Stupide Rouquin avec un air niais.

L'atrophié du cerveau acquiesça. Est-ce que ces deux guignols passent leur temps à se goinfrer ? Quelle bande de gros dégueulasse sans classe. Mère serait déjà proche de l'évanouissement. Heureusement qu'elle m'a eu moi, le plus beau et le plus parfait des fils. Et heureusement qu'elle m'a bien élevé. Salazar, je n'imagine même pas le travail qu'elle aurait eu à fournir avec ces deux idiots. Elle en serait venue à bout parce que c'est une Black. Quoique Grand-Mère m'a toujours tapé sur le système à me hurler dessus. Je me souviens d'une fois où elle avait passer la journée à me montrer des photos des Traîtres à leur sang en appuyant bien sur le fait qu'ils étaient débiles. Et à la fin de la journée j'avais eu le malheur de demander ce qu'était une voiture. Elle m'avait poursuivi avec un savon toute la journée afin de me laver de mes impuretés. Merlin.. Je secouais la tête en me retenant de grimacer.

N'était pas venu le jour où Draco Malfoy aurait des émotions en public.

- Alors mec, on fait quoi ?

Je haussais les épaules. Aucune idée ne venait à mon brillant esprit. Mais une chose était certaine : je n'allais pas rester dans cette putain de bibliothèque. Est-ce que j'avais une tête de Serdaigle qui pleure en s'accrochant à sa table quand la bibliothèque ferme ? C'est un grand non. Déjà, un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Mais est-ce que cet endroit fer me ? Je veux dire est-ce que Pince a une vie en dehors d'ici ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- On sort, je ne compte pas prendre racine ici.

Je me levais sans attendre de réponse, ce n'était pas une question c'était un ordre. Il n'avait pas à contredire ni à discuter. Je savais qu'il me suivait.

- On va voir Grangie ?

Il me sourit joyeusement en se dirigeant vers la Salle des Prefets. Elle ne pouvait qu'être là de toute façon. En entrant, je pus constater quelques trucs, a) Granger était bien là, b)la salle était couverte de parchemin, c) elle les ignorait.

Je me raclais donc joyeusement la gorge histoire de signifier mon incroyable personne. Aucun mouvement. Est-ce que cette débile était vraiment en train de m'ignorer ? Je m'avançais vers et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Tu me déconcentres, Malfoy. Ronchonna-t-elle.

* * *

Malfoy était collé contre mon dos et avait son souffle sur mon visage. Je n'arrivais même plus à me rappeler mon prénom. C'était ridicule. Je me levais donc en le repoussant et tombais nez à nez avec ce crétin de Zabini.

- Merde Zabini si je te connaissais pas je penserais que t'es amoureux de moi.

Il me fit un grand sourire en soulevant ses sourcils, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un proxénète en manque de filles.

- T'aimerais bien, hein ? Mais désolé mon corps de Dieu n'appartient qu'à Milicent Bulstrode.

Milicent Bulstrode ? Vraiment ? Merlin, même Zabini mériterait mieux que cette… Cette… Cette dinde ! Rien de mieux à dire, rien de mieux pour la décrire. Je veux dire quel est cette connerie ?

- Je suis sûre que même elle, elle ne voudrait pas d'un pervers comme toi.

- Je sais que tu me désires Granger.

Est-ce que cet abruti était sérieux ? J'avais le choix entre Malfoy et Zabini et je devrais choisir Zabini ? Je me mis à rire comme une timbrée alors que ces deux idiots me regardaient comme si un troisième bras m'avait poussé. Je me rapprochais de Malfoy et le prenais dans mes bras.

- Quand on a le choix entre vous deux Zabini, il me paraît incroyable qu'on te choisisse toi. Stupide garçon !

- Mais Grangie, je t'aime moi.

- Et Milicent ? Je te dirai bien de la mettre à la poubelle pour moi mais je suis convaincue que rien que son bras ne rentrera pas.

- En même temps Grangie, je ne suis pas sûre que ton petit doigt y passe dans la poubelle.

Quel sal petit enflure ! Ca me trou le cul de voir que ce sal petite vermine insinue que je suis une grosse vache. Je l'emmerde ce sal petit con. En plus, il parle mais c'est qu'il commence à avoir une petite bouée !

- Tu fais bien de parler Zabini vu l'amas de graisse concentrée autour de ton nombril.

Alors que Malfoy étouffait un rire, Zabini grogna un « Va te faire foutre » avant de partir. Insinue avec une fois que je suis obèse et j'utiliserai ta graisse pour me faire des tartines.

* * *

_Reviews per favor :D ?_


	19. Bonus Deux

**Et un nouveau bonus, il faudrait remercier la reviews de **_Megane_** qui m'a rappelé de poster un bonus ! Bonne lecture,**

* * *

**Bonus deux: un couple.**

- MALEFOY !

Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Comment ce misérable crétin, cet abject insecte avait osé faire ça ? Une fois de plus ! Je serrais mon peignoir contre moi, traversait le couloir du Square Grimmaud jusqu'à notre chambre dont j'ouvris la porte avec fracas. Et il était tranquillement allongé sur le lit, à dormir. DORMIR ! Je ramassais un de ses merveilleux magazines de Quidditch et lui lançais en pleine tête. Il fut aussi tôt sur la qui-vive, baguette en main.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il croisa mon regard et fronça les sourcils. Il se mit à sourire en reposant sa baguette.

- Ah, ce n'est que toi, Amour !

- Tu vas bientôt souhaiter que ce ne soit que les Mangemorts, abruti !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement.

- Hermione, quoi qu'on t'ait dit, je n'ai rien fait ! Je le jure.

Sale petite fouine manipulatrice !

- Tu as recommencé Malefoy ! Je t'ai dit un million de fois de ne PAS faire ça. D'être un gentleman. D'arrêter de te comporter comme un connard de Sang-Pur de merde ! Mais non, Monsieur Malefoy fait toujours ce qu'il veut bien sûr !

J'avais la haine et me mis à pointer ma baguette sur son visage ! Ta chère mère n'allait même pas te reconnaître, hideuse créature ! Il se leva en levant les mains comme faisait les criminels qui tentaient de passer pour innocent dans les séries pourries que ma mère regardait le samedi après-midi. Ou il y avait aussi les films où la fin du monde arrivait et un magnifique célibataire, sexy comme l'affaire, résolvait tous les problèmes et trouvait l'amour de sa vie. Je n'avais jamais aimé ces films. On savait déjà comment ça finirait. Quoique, des fois, il y avait aussi la pathétique scène où le héros se sacrifie pour sauver le monde.

- Si tu me disais plutôt de quoi il s'agit que je puisse me défendre et que tu baissais gentiment cette baguette.

Au mot baguette, ce petit rat me l'avait arraché des mains ! J'allais l'immoler. Je ramassais tous les objets qui passait près de moi – le bureau était heureusement à portée de mains.

- Tu as. Mis. Ta putain. De serviette. Mouillée. Sur mon. Foutu. Pyjama !

Après avoir balancé le dernier bibelot qu'il avait, une fois de plus, réussi à éviter, je me mis juste à hurler de frustration. Et là, sacrilège infâme, le sale petit serpent, me regardait comme si j'étais dingue. OK , je l'admets, j'ai un peu tourné dans le genre hystérique. Mais ça n'arrivait pas une fois tous les mois, noooooon !

Ca arrivait tous les putains de soirs ! Tous les soirs un peu avant d'aller me coucher je mettais mon pyjama près du chauffage de la salle de bain, étant pendant les 10 minutes de salle de bain de Malefoy, ça ne posait pas de problèmes. Evidemment, cet abruti finit n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de sécher sa foutue serviette sur MON pyjama ! Il avait un radiateur avec plusieurs endroits pour sécher sa serviette mais non il devait absolument venir m'emmerder.

- Hermione, on en a déjà parlé. Ma serviette doit être chaude quand je la repasse une deuxième sur mes cheveux sinon ils bouclent.

Je me mordis très fort la langue pour m'empêcher de me remettre à hurler.

- Tes cheveux qui bouclent ? TES CHEVEUX QUI BOUCLENT ! Mais on s'en fout de tes cheveux qui bouclent, t'as qu'à te raser la tête. Tu as d'autres endroits où mettre ta foutue serviette ! Et t'es pas sorcier, t'as qu'à lui lancer un sort au lieu de faire tes caprices de star !

Il ouvrit la bouche comme choqué. Quoi encore ?

- Me raser la tête ? Mais faut te faire soigner ! Jamais je ne me raserai la tête. Et quand à parler de caprices de star tu ferais bien de te regarder. M'emmerder tous les soirs à cause de ton envie d'avoir un pyjama chaud c'est fort quand même. Et de toute façon, la serviette séchée à l'aide de la magie, ce n'est pas bon pour mes cheveux. Mais à ce que je sache, tu revendiques le fait d'être une sorcière alors utilise-la ta magie.

Je partis de la chambre en claquant la porte et allais dans la salle de bain enfiler mon pyjama. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui sauter dessus pour le rouer de coup en peignoir. Après avoir enfilé mon peignoir, je rentrais de nouveau dans la chambre. Malefoy était de nouveau allongé sur le lit.

- Je n'ai pas fini, sale petit raciste !

- Je sors avec toi, idiote. Si j'étais raciste ma très chère serviette n'approcherait sans doute pas ton pyjama de pouilleuse.

J'allais vraiment le tuer. Je ne pus me retenir et lui sautait dessus. Il retint mon poignet m'empêchant de lui mettre la gifle monumentale qu'il méritait et nous retourna. Il maintenait maintenant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et son stupide sourire narquois avait pris place sur son petit visage de bourgeois.

- Excusez-moi ?

Nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement la tête vers l'intrus de la porte d'entrée. Amédé Johnson. Un mec sans importance. En quel honneur venait-il nous emmerder ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? demanda aimablement ce qui me sert de colocataire.

Visiblement, refroidi par le ton de Drago, l'intrus se tortilla sur lui-même avant de répondre.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter d'hurler s'il vous plait ? Parce qu'il est déjà vingt-trois heures trente et j'aimerais bien dormir.

Drago et moi nous regardâmes au même moment avant d'exploser de rire.

- Par Merlin, Machintruc, tu es vraiment hilarant. Est-ce que tu es en train de suggérer que je dérange ton petit confort là ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre moi. Je suis rentré mission y'a une heure alors excuse-moi de passer un peu de temps avec ma petite amie alors que toi, tu tentes d'avoir tes dix heures de sommeil afin de ne pas avoir le teint d'un poisson mort.

L'intrus se mit à bégayer alors que Drago lui claquait la porte au nez à l'aide sa baguette.

- Cet abruti m'a fait perdre le fil de la discussion, se mit-il à grogner.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il me fit un petit sourire avant de m'embrasser le cou.

- Ca me troue le cul quand même. Ce sale petit con n'a aucun respect. On est là, tranquillement en train de passer un petit moment tous les deux et il vient nous déranger sous prétexte qu'on l'empêche de dormir. Franchement, si je le croise dans un couloir, il se prendra un petit sort bien senti.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça ! s'exclama t-il.

OK, peut être qu'on emmerdait tout le monde avec nos hurlements mais c'est comme ça qu'on vivait et qu'on se supportait tous les deux.

* * *

**Laya: Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Merci pour la reviews !**

** ...: ****Tu n'as pas mis de pseudo alors j'ai mis "...". OK :D ? Oui c'est sûr qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme elle ^^ ! Merci pour la reviews.**

**Megane: Alors là, tu as un excellent exemple de comment ils vivent au jour le jour ! Je suis contente ça te plaise. Merci pour la reviews.**_  
_

_Reviews, per favor :D ?_


End file.
